


Lady of the Sea

by KryptonianConstellation



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Captain Jamie, F/F, F/M, Feels will probably show up somewhere, Pirate AU, Soon to be queen Dani, Useless Lesbians, lots of gay staring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 41,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryptonianConstellation/pseuds/KryptonianConstellation
Summary: Jamie is Captain of The Moonflower and is on a mission to stop Viola and her crew. Dani Clayton, the soon to be Queen of Aleda, somehow finds herself on Jamie's ship and can't help but be enamored by the Captain.Pirate AU.
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Edmund O'Mara, Dani Clayton/Jamie, Hannah Grose/Owen Sharma
Comments: 41
Kudos: 91





	1. A Queen to Be

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so me and my friend were talking about Pirate AUs to do with our respective fandoms and so this idea came up and I couldn't help but write it. Especially when the idea of Jamie as a pirate came to mind. Eddie's a sweetie in this one. There's a quite a bit of backstory here, so bear with me.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Now there was nothing worse than waking up to another day with a sack over your head and getting shoved out of the nicest bed you’ve ever slept on. But here she was, Dani Clayton getting kidnapped in the early hours of the morning. There were whispered voices of the people who were kidnapping her as they dragged her out of the castle. A few times she nearly tripped on her own feet, but she was practically being carried by the two people on each side of her. 

There were a few odd things about this kidnapping in particular though. One significant point was how the young woman didn’t scream or struggle against them. She very well could’ve but didn’t. Even the woman herself wasn’t sure why she wasn’t calling for help or letting them take her out of the castle with ease. 

Maybe we should back this up and see how Dani Clayton, a bright woman from a poor village ended up getting kidnapped from the kingdom’s castle hours before the sun rose.

_ ~17 years ago~ _

_ The day had gone just the same for the little girl as it had for the past few months. Nice and boring. Except the occasional comments from her mother. Today she apparently garnered more than usual. Even if it really wasn’t her fault that they didn’t have enough money for a decent dinner, she wasn’t the one working was she?  _

_ So after dinner the 8 year old went over to the quiet field that she loved to escape to before she had to return home for the night. She often watched the sun set over the beautiful green hills that stretched out into the distance. The blonde often dreamed of running away and seeing where they’d end if they did.  _

_ It was then when she heard a shuffle from one of the bushes nearby.  _

_ “Hello?” She said.  _

_ Another shuffle. Dani stood up.  _

_ “Anyone there?”  _

_ After there was no response Dani was convinced it was an animal. But then, a tuft of black hair peeked over the bushes. She walked over and when she did the boy on the other side fully stood. He was a few inches shorter than Dani but they were probably the same age.  _

_ Dani smiled at the idea of a new friend. She hadn’t seen this boy before, which was odd since their part of the kingdom was small. It was more so a village than a town. So Dani already knew all the kids her age, but she didn’t really get along with them. Which led to her quiet evenings that were just hers.  _

_ “Hi, I’m Dani.” _

_ The boy just stared at her surprised.  _

_ “What’s your name?”  _

_ “Eddie.” _

_ “Are you new here?”  _

_ The boy nodded.  _

_ “Want to join me? I’m watching the sunset.” _

_ Dani went back to where she was sitting earlier and watched the sky. In a few moments she felt a presence next to her. She turned to see that Eddie had joined her. He wore a hood over his head now from his little cloak.  _

_ Dani smiled and together they watched the sunset.  _

_ ***** _

_ Dani would never see the boy during the day but occasionally he’d join her in the evenings to watch the sunset. She never knew when to expect him, but it was always a nice surprise when he did show up.  _

_ He was a calm kid like her so usually they sat in silence, Dani talked a bit here and there but the boy hadn’t really spoken a word to her other than his name. She didn’t mind, it was nice enough to just have company.  _

_ Dani mentioned Eddie to her mother, but she’d say there was no new family in town with a kid. Nevertheless a boy her age that wasn’t causing havoc in the village square. Her mother would mumble about how he was just an imaginary friend. Dani didn’t really mention him again after that. _

_ Another evening, this one felt different from the others somehow. Which soon proved to be true as a small bag was plopped down in front of her. She looked up to see Eddie.  _

_ “What’s this?” Dani asked.  _

_ “I snuck out some food for us.” _

_ Dani’s head whipped to Eddie when he spoke. But she then relaxed and looked into the bag. It was some fruit and bread.  _

_ “Thanks, Eddie.” _

_ “You’re welcome.” _

_ That was the night their friendship really began. They began to learn about what they found funny to how they both hated their lives at home. Eddie with his overbearing parents and Dani with her distant but sharp mouthed mom especially after the passing of her father.  _

_ Eddie's visits became more frequent and Dani began to look forward to them.  _

_ ~8 years ago~ _

_ It was another of their many evenings together, both laughing like crazy at the story Dani told of the disaster she saw earlier that day by a few reckless kids.  _

_ “He- he just fell into the fountain?!” Eddie repeated as he laughed. _

_ “I know right?! You should’ve seen it.” _

_ “I wish I did.” _

_ Both of them laid on the grass as their laughter died down and watched the stars begin to appear. Dani could feel his eyes on her. She turned to him. His hazel eyes stared into her blue ones. _

_ “You’re very beautiful, Dani.” _

_ “Thanks,” Dani mumbled. It was at that moment, Dani was curious. She had seen a few of the girls her age in the town kissing boys. She saw the way the young couples looked at each other. The way a few musicians who went from village to village sang about love. Dani knew very well the hundreds of ways love was written in every story she read. She wanted to know what it was like. “Kiss me.” _

_ “What?” Eddie’s eyes widened.  _

_ “I dare you to kiss me.” _

_ So Eddie did, he leaned in and kissed her. When his lips met hers, Dani waited. She waited for the sparks she heard about, but it never came. When they parted, Eddie was smiling but Dani was confused.  _

_ “I’ll see you tomorrow?” Eddie asked.  _

_ “Yeah.”  _

_ Dani sighed as she watched him leave. Maybe she wasn’t old enough? But seventeen seemed like the right age, she’d be expected to be married by the next year or two. Or maybe she was yet to fall in love with him, if she did then maybe she’d feel it.  _

_ But Dani was determined. Her mom had been trying to get her to meet some men around the village and the other villages nearby. She hated every moment of it. Dani did understand why her mom was so involved with this, after her father passed there was no man to provide for them. So it was harder everyday to bring food to the table. If she had to marry, then she hoped it’d be Eddie. Someone she felt safe with and made her smile.  _

_ The next day Dani was running errands for others, she mostly worked at the bakery for money but any spare gold would help. Then a while after lunch, she’d go to the small bookstore where she found a small group of kids she was familiar with. She’d read to them, occasionally there were a few she taught how to read. An hour after the man, Keaton, who owned the shop would let Dani know and the kids would rush out to play.  _

_ The thing was, the village didn’t really see any point to education. Not with the only jobs really being farm work, blacksmith, baker, merchant and the like and the little girls would just be expected to be married off. But Dani loved to read and learn, she’d spend most of her childhood being taught by Keaton who was like an older brother to her. She didn’t think she was the only one, so with the few kids she found that seemed intrigued by the bookstore she began to teach them. _

_ It was kept in secret of course, it wouldn’t be something the town approved of and her mother would have her head if she found out. At least she could tell Eddie, he listened when she told him of the kids she’d teach.  _

_ Dani was just about to head into the bookstore for it when a trumpet sounded. She turned her head to see a bunch of horses and knights on them enter the square. It was an announcement that the King had passed and the next in line Prince Edmund was to take the throne. There was to be a ball for the prince’s coronation and everyone was invited.  _

_ The town burst into chatter, there had never before been a ball where the whole kingdom was invited. It was often just other wealthy families from kingdoms across the sea or land.  _

_ “Would you look at that,” Keaton said in surprise.  _

_ “Hmm, yeah. Hopefully that means this prince is a good one. Inviting the whole kingdom, reaching out to the people he rules.” _

_ “I sure hope so too.” _

_ Eddie didn’t see her that night. Dani frowned since he said he’d see her the next day. Dani then became worried she had scared him off from her forwardness the other day. Her mother told her that a woman should not be so forward, to let a man lead. But that wasn’t Dani. It never would be.  _

_ ***** _

_ “I don’t know why I have to go, mother. It’s just a bunch of people I’ve never met and I don’t even know how to dance.” Dani winced as her mother tightened the back of her corset. _

_ “You’re going Danielle. The whole kingdom is, you could meet a nice man there. That’d do some good for the both of us. You should have learned to dance instead of drowning your head in those books with all those crazy ideas.” _

_ Dani rolled her eyes, but she stopped arguing with her mom. She knew there was no way out, her mom was set on her going. So may as well get it over with. Her mother was next to her as they entered the field that was decorated with banners and tables of food. Due to the sheer amount of people, most of the ball was in the giant field that surrounded the castle. Dani did notice the select few people that seemed to be allowed into the castle. Maybe things weren’t all that different.  _

_ She smiled when she spotted Keaton. She strolled over to him as her mother had disappeared from her side, probably to find some man to introduce her to.  _

_ “How lame is this? Like there’s so many people how can they even dance. Does the music even reach all the way back here?” Dani said.  _

_ Keaton laughed. “Agreed. Your mother?” _

_ “Do I even have to say yes? I’d much rather be watching the sunset.” _

_ “Wouldn’t life be much easier then? Spent doing what we want.” _

_ “Yeah.” Dani then spotted her mom striding over to her with a man next to her. “Shoot. Keaton, hide me.” _

_ Keaton sighed. “I need to hide. Your mother hates me.” _

_ “Run for the hills?” Dani asked.  _

_ “I’ll be fine then, but you won’t.” As he pointed out that she’d have to eventually face her mother at home.  _

_ “I hate when you’re right.” _

_ It was then some kind of luck came to Dani. The trumpets sounded. A line of knights on horses paved a pathway. People cheered. It was likely the prince. Dani had never been so thankful, because they came by just in front of her mother and the man and blocked them from getting to Dani.  _

_ “Yes,” Dani said under her breath. _

_ Keaton chuckled.  _

_ But then Dani looked up. The line of knights had mostly passed and at the end was… Eddie?  _

_ Dani’s eyebrows creased as confusion settled onto her face. She saw the bright and fresh clothes he wore, the fanciest she’d ever seen him in. He mostly wore cloaks and plain trousers. The thing that shocked Dani the most was the crown on top of his head.  _

_ It clicked then. Eddie was Prince Edmund. All this time. Finally, Dani knew why she only ever saw him in the evenings and why he always tugged up the hood of his cloak when he left. Dani had been spending most of her evenings with the prince.  _

_ His eyes then caught hers and he stopped his horse. The knights in front of him looked confused when they noticed him stop.  _

_ Shoot. Dani realized now that she had kissed the prince.  _

_ Whether or not anyone around them knew, Dani did, she knew he was looking at her. The crowd seemed to pause in anticipation, curious of what had caused the Prince- the soon to be King to stop.  _

_ Dani saw that he was about to get down from his horse. That was when Dani turned to run. She brushed past the people who stood frozen, as if they were part of some statute garden. Finally, she reached the outskirts of the castle.  _

_ “Dani!” _

_ She froze. She heard the hooves that hit the pavement. Dani turned just as Eddie stopped his horse in front of her. He got down and walked the rest of the way to her.  _

_ “Why didn’t you tell me?” Dani asked.  _

_ “I- I’m sorry.” _

_ “Why Eddie? Or should I say Prince Edmund.” _

_ “Dani, please don’t do that.” _

_ “Then tell me why you’ve been lying to me this whole time.” _

_ “I- I just didn’t want you to think of me differently. With you, I just get to be normal. Not some royal prince that everyone expects to rule the kingdom one day. I liked us being just Dani and Eddie. Nothing else.”  _

_ “So you snuck out of the castle every evening to see me?” _

_ “Yeah I did. That first time, I wanted to see what was out there. I had been holed up in the castle my whole life. When I saw you… I hadn’t seen a kid my age, there were only my brothers. Can you blame me Dani?” _

_ “You could’ve told me, eventually.” _

_ “I know. I should have. I’m sorry. I just didn’t want you to think that I was some kind of spoiled brat.” _

_ With a quirk of her lip, Dani said, “You kind of are though.” _

_ Eddie chuckled. “Fair enough. I- You are my only friend Dani. I get it if you hate me, but I really didn’t want to ruin it. And I also feel terrible about not being able to see you these past few days. Things got crazy with the whole coronation stuff and my father’s passing. Will you forgive me?” _

_ Dani sighed. “I want to. I think I need some time, if that’s alright?” _

_ “Of course. You know, I really like you Dani.” _

_ “Yeah?” _

_ “Yeah. You are a lot better than all of those annoying princesses my mom keeps having me see. You’re real.” _

_ “Well you’re not so bad yourself.” _

_ “Let me take you home?” _

_ “Sure.” _

_ Eddie helped her onto his horse. Eddie chuckled and helped her keep balance when she nearly fell off as the horse galloped away.  _

_ Her mom was going to kill her later.  _

_ ~Four weeks ago~ _

_ The events of what happened at the ball quickly faded into the background as the coronation happened at the end of the week. Dani said nothing to her mother and her mother didn’t either. Dani wondered if it was because she had apparently caught the attention of the prince, but her mother didn’t push this time.  _

_ As time went on, she still went to her same spot in the evenings. Usually Eddie wasn’t there, busy with the King life she assumed. But eventually he came. They talked as if the fact he was royalty didn’t change things.  _

_ Years went by and both Dani and Eddie were being pushed by their mothers to get married (not to each other, at least with Eddie’s mother being insistent that he marry a princess from another kingdom). Eddie became more and more sure that he was falling for Dani and Dani was getting more worried that she wouldn’t feel love. She would reread stories of romance and the moments of falling in love that was captured in them. But she never felt it, not even with Eddie who she was sure she could fall for because they both knew each other so well. Dani knew she felt a love toward Eddie, but it wasn’t one that made her want to kiss him or be close to him. She just wanted their late night talks and the easy laughter. Even so, it wasn’t lost on Dani that Eddie wanted more.  _

_ The second time Dani saw Eddie during the day was when she was in the bookstore teaching the kids. Keaton was writing letters, which was more or less the reason he could keep the store running, not a lot of people knew how to write and would pay him a lot to send letters for trade or family who lived far away. The children looked up shocked when they saw that the King had walked in.  _

_ “Eddie, what are you doing here?” Dani asked as the kids crowded around him. He chuckled at the kids around them, he took off his crown to show them.  _

_ “Don’t break that, I need it later.” He went to sit next to Dani. _

_ Keaton, behind the counter stared at her confused. _

_ “Eddie?” _

_ “I came here because I wanted to ask you something.”  _

_ “Oh?” _

_ “Will you marry me, Dani?” _

_ “What?” _

_ “You are the only person who has ever understood me. I want you to be my queen.” _

_ “But I’m not a princess?” _

_ “No, but I don’t care. I’ve met so many of them and none are as amazing, beautiful, and smart as you. I’ve convinced my mother, she’s giving you a chance. So, is it a yes?” _

_ Dani wasn’t sure. But things were getting harder with the droughts and food was costing more. Her mother was getting more and more insistent she get married as soon as possible. So what else was there to say? If she married Eddie, her and her mother wouldn’t have to worry about food and money and she’d get to marry her best friend. The only man she ever felt would listen to her and let her be herself.  _

_ “Yes.” _

_ Then Dani was essentially whisked away to the castle, her mother in tow. She was so quickly dropped into the life of a royal without any knowledge or warnings. It took a lot of getting used to. In fact Dani wasn’t sure if she’d ever get used to it. But she tried. She worked hard to impress Eddie’s mother since it was the only way she could keep this possibility. This life that would make her own mother proud.  _

_ Dani felt like she did good when she saw the satisfied look on the former Queen’s face when they had a long talk in the library about Shakespear.  _

_ Despite the fact Dani started to feel like she was getting a hold of things, it didn’t take long for her to realize how much she missed her former life. Her life in the castle meant no kids to teach- sure she met Eddie’s younger brothers but they had a governess that was far more educated than Dani would ever be. There were no grassy fields to sit on while watching the sun set, not with the tall walls that eventually cut off the castle from the rest of the kingdom. She couldn’t visit Keaton, she dearly wished for excitement in his voice as he recommended a new book to Dani.  _

_ She began to see why Eddie had wanted to escape the castle in the first place.  _

_ Dani was no longer sure she wanted this, or if she’d be able to endure it. But she was running out of time, the wedding was in a few weeks. Her days filled with emotionless nods of approval to what question was shot her way for the wedding. For some reason she felt like she saw her best friend even less as he was shooed off to deal with manners of the kingdom.  _

_ She began to wish for more time. If she had more time she could figure this out, she could breathe and be able to sort out her mind. Just a bit of time to fall in love with Eddie, to get a hang of the queen’s duties, and move on from what she had lost.  _

_ Her wish would be granted. _

So of course Dani knew that being kidnapped was a terrible situation to be in. In fact her life was very much at risk. She also knew Eddie, he’d take any measure to find her and get her back safe. Dani had a plan; she’d comply and not get herself killed by pissing off her captors, Eddie would find her within a few days and burst in  ~~ guns ablazing  ~~ (sorry wrong setting) swords clashing and save her. Then Dani would get time, the wedding would be postponed after such an event. 

What Dani didn’t account for was the sounds of the clashing ocean, strong scent of sea salt, and the wobbly platform she was pushed onto. Dani gulped. She felt her feet step on a more sturdy platform but the entirety of it seemed to tilt occasionally. Was she on a ship? Her plan did not account for a ship. 

Eventually a hand shoved her down and Dani felt a chair break her would’ve been fall. Other hands tugged hers behind her back and the rough texture of rope was tied around her wrists. The sack that blocked her vision was removed from her head. 

_ Pirates. _ Shit. 

In front of her was a tall woman with long wavy dark hair. A pirate’s hat adorned her head, a deep red with black accents. Same with the long pirate coat she wore. Next to her was a man, tall, blonde, and an unnerving smile. A few steps behind was another woman, dark skinned and a solemn look on her face.

“Look at what we’ve got here. Heard that you didn’t put up much of a fight, interesting for someone who is to be married to a King in a few days,” the woman- who she presumed was the Captain said. She stepped forward towards Dani, her finger traced her chin. 

Dani just clenched her jaw and tried not to show any fear.

“And a brave one at that. Believe your lovely king is going to save you? Well tough luck my dear, I run the seas.”

“He’ll find me.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that. See your king doesn’t even own a ship, I’d take it that it will take him a while to even realize you’re not on land, and then even longer to catch up with us. You are an interesting one, I’ll give you that. Not many princesses like you. May buy you some time before I get bored of you and kill you before he even gets here.”

“Captain Viola,” a voice said. At the doorway, there was a scrawny teen. He looked frightened when she looked at him. “Arthur has asked for you to check the route, he’s worried about the Devil's Edge.”

“Ugh, fine. It’s just a bunch of ragged rocks, doubt it’s cause for concern. Keep an eye on her Jessel and you’re with me Quint,” Viola said as she left, the blonde man followed.

This Jessel woman walked out and closed the door. It was likely she was standing guard at the door. 

Dani sighed. How did she get in this mess in the first place? Right, she said yes to marrying a prince. 

Her plan was officially toast. Viola was right, Dani had never heard of the kingdom or royal family having anything to do with the ocean aside from the occasional explorers she heard of. Plus he’d search the kingdom first and contact other kingdoms, no one would find her on land. Dani needed a new plan. 

But first, Dani had to try to push down the wave of nausea that rushed through her as the waves seemed to clash harder against the ship. 

“Oh god,” Dani groaned as she felt herself throw up. 

Dani heard a latch click but was too dizzy to know what was going on around her. She felt a piece of cloth brush against her skin. She looked up to see Jessel who was wiping away the remains of her dinner that didn’t stay put. Dani’s eyebrows creased as she looked at a woman who had kind eyes. 

“Sea sickness, it may last a day or two as you get used to being on a ship. Happened to me too.”

“Why are you doing this to me?”

“Viola’s orders. We just do what she says,” the woman responded. 

“But you know it’s wrong. I can see it.”

Jessel looked away. “I’m sorry.” She walked out of the room again. 

Dani just closed her eyes trying to make the way her mind seemed to sway along with the motions of the ship- sudden and intense- go away. 

*****

It was a loud and harsh sound Dani heard that woke her. The haze of her mind slowly faded as she remembered that she had been kidnapped by pirates. She hoped that it was all a dream and wanted to close her eyes again for when she truly woke up. But then another loud sound vibrated against the wooden planks of the ship. Muted shouts above. 

_ “Rebecca! We’re under attack, we need help above,”  _ A voice shouted from the other side of the door.

_ Great now her captors were also under attack. She had the best of luck didn’t she? _ Dani thought. Then Dani heard footsteps fade away. She left her post. 

Dani’s fingers searched for the knot on the rope. She struggled with it, but her father once taught her how to tie and untie a good knot. He was a merchant and often had to tie his goods to the horse and wagon so they wouldn’t fall out during his travels. 

It took a bit, but Dani managed to untie it and the rope fell loose onto the floor. Dani stood up, avoiding the vomit from before. She leaned against the door and listened for anyone there. Then Dani slowly opened the door. She peaked around to find the hallway abandoned. 

Dani headed down the corridor, as quick as she could, and found herself at a set of stairs. The clash and bang of fighting grew louder. Then all of a sudden the door burst open and a man fell unconscious onto the stairs. Dani managed to move aside before he crashed onto the foot of the stairs. 

Dani saw a sword in his limp hand. She grabbed it and bounded up the stairs. Her eyes widened as she found the deck in full blown chaos. People- pirates were fighting either with swords or by hand, it didn’t matter. Dani had found herself in the middle of a battle. The noise was so loud at the shouts and cries that even the drum of the sea was muted. 

Dani looked to her right to see exactly what caused this attack. Another ship. More pirates. She was very much still in the middle of the ocean, no signs of land seemed to appear past the ships. Dani hoped maybe it was covered up by the dark clouds of night and rain that splattered down making the battles messier. 

There were two choices, Dani could head back down to the room she was kept and avoid the chaos or she could try and get onto the other ship. Surely these people were Viola’s enemies and thus against what she does. Which included kidnapping people like Dani. If she got onto that ship maybe she’d have a chance at getting back sooner. Of not dying. 

The blonde sighed as she surveyed the deck. When a path mostly cleared, she made a run for it. In the middle of it, someone bumped into her and Dani crashed onto the ground. She winced but pushed herself up. The wet grooves of wood dug into her skin and Dani’s hair and clothes were beginning to stick against her skin from the icy rain.

She scrambled onto her feet and made way to the edge of the ship, dodging whatever came her way somehow. She reached the edge of the ship but when she looked back to the deck there was a pirate that was approaching her. Dani shakily brought up the sword she’d managed to bring with her, but the man still smiled knowing that she had no chance. 

Then… he fell, limp and motionless. Dani looked around to see who killed him, but everyone was in their own battle. She looked back to the still body and saw an arrow in his chest. Dani saw more bodies fall the same way.

In the corner of her eye, Dani saw a roped whiz by and got caught on one of the tall poles on the deck. A cry pierced the air which seemed to distract some pirates but not others which took it to their advantage to defeat their opponent. 

That’s when Dani saw  _ her. _ At least Dani thought it was a woman, it was hard to tell in the night. But Dani saw the small slim body in the air as she swung onto the deck using the rope. She crashed into a large group of pirates knocking most of them down. She small woman somersaulted as she landed and swiftly got onto her feet at the end of it. She pulled out a sword and started to fight. 

_ Woah. _ Was all Dani could think. In that moment she wanted to see that small woman take down the group of 5 men that now surrounded her, hoping that she’d be able to take all of them on; but then a man fell unconscious in front of her and Dani remembered her situation. Dani turned around to see the other ship, but then she looked down. Far below where the jagged harsh waves. A burst of nausea raced to her head. She gripped the edge of the ship. 

There wasn’t too much space between the two ships, but they occasionally tilted away from each other as the waves below jostled them. There were planks, likely how the other pirates got on in the first place. Turns out that Dani was going to find out how good her balance was. 

She left the sword and started to climb onto the nearest plank. She shivered as the cold started to get to her. Dani stretched her arms out and started to walk forward. Dani looked straight forward and sucked in deep breaths. It seemed her fear at the moment caused the nausea to disappear. But it still wasn’t that much better. 

Dani took in a sharp breath when her foot slipped, luckily she regained her balance. The rain didn’t make it easy to stay on the small piece of wood. She was halfway now, almost there. 

She focused and then she only needed to manage a few more steps. Then the plank shook. Dani fell forward onto it, she gripped the edges tightly. She shifted her head slightly and saw two pirates fighting near the plank on Viola’s ship. She looked back and saw that the wooden railing of the ship was right in front of her. Dani felt the plank shift again. The blonde reached out, she had to try and scooch forward a bit, but she managed to grab onto it with both hands. Right on time as well, because the plank slipped and fell. Dani felt gravity pull her and her body hit the side of the ship hard. She got her feet planted onto some of the crevices on the side. With the last of Dani’s energy she pulled herself up and over. 

Dani tried to calm her breathing as exhaustion caught up with her, while she lay on the empty deck. Without Dani’s choice the pull of unconsciousness took her. 


	2. Life of a Pirate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for Dani to meet Jamie's crew! Plus a look into pirate Jamie's backstory. Enjoy!   
> Also keep in mind that I'm still figuring out pirate and ship terms as I go so sorry if some details are off.

_ “Captain she’s waking up,”  _ A voice shouted which caused a pounding to go off in Dani’s head. 

Dani tried to bring her hand up to her face to rub away the drowsiness, but found that her arms were once again bound.  _ Again? _

That was when she felt something cold under her chin. Her eyes fully opened and her body tensed. She saw the shine of the sword glisten against the sunlight. Dani looked to the owner of the sword and her blue eyes met green ones. Dani’s breath caught.

The woman who stood in front of her was beautiful. Her wild brown curls framed her face in a way that accented her sharp jawline. She wore a white loose blouse with lacing up the front, a brown pirate corset around her waist, and black trousers. For a moment, Dani didn’t mind that she was holding a sword to Dani’s throat. 

“Who the fuck are you?” 

Dani’s heart skipped a beat when she heard the rich but striking accent. Dani felt like she was actually going crazy at this point. Because she definitely shouldn’t feel safe while she was once more in a vulnerable spot surrounded by pirates that could most definitely kill her, yet…

“Dani. Dani Clayton.”

“Well then, Dani Clayton. What are you doing on my ship?”

So this was the Captain. Dani noted that this Captain seemed to blend in more with her crew than Viola, who seemed to show off that she ran the ship. The brunette didn’t even wear one of those pirate hats. 

“I- I was kidnapped. By Viola.”

The brunette quirked her eyebrow. “Oh? And what importance do you have for Viola to kidnap you?” 

Dani hesitated, if she told her why she was kidnapped then who was to say that this captain wouldn’t keep her for ransom either. The sword told Dani she very much wasn’t welcome anyways. The blonde realized that she should have thought this out more, but it wasn’t like she had much choice. 

“Viola’s my enemy for a reason, I don’t condone her ways,” the captain spoke as if she read Dani as clear as day.

“I’m supposed to marry King Edmund in a few days.”

“Ah.” The sword fell away from under her chin and the captain sheathed it. “A princess.”

Dani wanted to correct her, but if she was a nobody then Dani might be less protected. So instead she said, “Can you take me back home?”

The brunette scoffed. “Hell no. The Kingdom of Aleda is all the way back there. Viola’s already ahead with that short cut she took through the Devil’s Edge. We aren’t going back for you to just go back to your fancy life, Princess.”

“I- Then what am I supposed to do?” 

“Hannah, how far ahead are they gonna be?”

“Almost a day's worth,” the dark skinned woman near the captain said. Her head was shaved but she had a bandana on.

The brunette sighed. “I don’t need another fucking mouth to feed,” she mumbled. 

“Aye, Jamie we can manage, I can deal with that,” a man said. 

_ Jamie. _ Her name was Jamie. 

“Fine.” The brunette- Jamie turned to look at her. “Then you better make yourself useful, Princess. Hannah, give her stuff to do and-” Jamie eyed her up and down, Dani had to fight down a blush. “Give her something to wear other than a nightgown.” 

With that, Jamie walked away. 

*****

“Come with me, we’ll see some of the spare clothes we have,” Hannah told her. The taller woman seemed to be more tasteful with her clothes than Jamie. With her white dress, burgundy corset, and cropped black leather jacket. 

Dani felt the aches in her body as she followed Hannah around below deck. Then the pain that burned from her knees started to register in her brain. Dani paused for a bit and lifted the edge of her gown to see the damage. They were roughed up, tiny gashes, red and swollen. 

“Why don’t we get that looked at first. Then you can get cleaned and a fresh set of clothes,” Hannah said. Dani nodded. “I’ll find you some clothes, right at the end of that corridor take a left and it should bring you right to Perdita. She’ll clean that for you so you don’t get any nasty infections.”

“Okay. Thank you.”

Hannah gave her a nod and headed in a different direction. Dani followed the directions she was given and saw that there was just a doorway to a room. She peaked in and froze. 

There was Jamie, she was seated on a table. Her shirt was pulled up a bit on the left side where a dark haired woman was tending a gash the brunette had just under her ribs. Dani could faintly make out a few other scars that seemed to encompass Jamie’s body. 

Then Dani felt a pair of eyes on her. She looked to see Jamie had now noticed her. 

“Oh, I- sorry. I- I’ll go,” Dani said. 

“S’alright. I’m done here anyways. Must be a reason Hannah sent you here,” Jamie said. 

“You are not done, Jamie, I stil-”

“I’ll be fine. Can’t leave Owen navigating the ship for too long. He’s shite at it.” With that the brunette squeezed past her and out of the room. 

The other woman sighed. “That woman is going to get herself killed one day.”

“Well isn’t that kind of expected?” Dani asked. 

The woman looked at her surprised. 

“I mean, a pirate's life is dangerous from what I’ve heard. Isn’t that possibility already on the table?”

“Yeah. It is. But Jamie’s a bit more reckless than most. I’m Perdita.”

“Dani.”

“Well Dani, got something for me to patch up?”

“I scraped up my knees when I was trying to escape yesterday.”

Perdita gestured for her to sit on the table just like Jamie had earlier. She grabbed stuff from the shelves. Dani pulled up the edge of her gown so Perdita could deal with her injury. 

“Escape?”

“Yeah, Viola kidnapped me. So when Jamie’s ship attacked I managed to get myself here during the battle.”

“Hmm, good move.” Perdita dabbed a cloth on Dani’s knees and Dani winced. “Sorry about that, it’ll kill off bacteria that could cause an infection. So, Viola kidnapped you?”

Dani nodded. “Yeah. Probably for ransom right?”

“Oh, no. She wouldn’t do that. If she kidnapped you then it’s for revenge on someone. She gets enough money on her pirate raids.”

“Then why would she want revenge on Eddie?” Dani wondered, though of course she didn’t expect an answer from Perdita. 

“Eddie?”

“Yeah, he’s the King of Aleda.”

“Ah. I’m guessing that the former king is dead then?” Dani nodded. “The former king, his father, played a great role in banishing Viola from the lands.”

“Banished her from the lands? Is that even possible?”

“She’s a great danger, so King Henry and King Lawrence banded together to have her banished in every kingdom. Then Viola took to the seas.”

“Is she really that bad?” 

“Yes. You’re lucky to have gotten out. I almost didn’t.”

Dani’s head snapped to Perdita. “She kidnapped you too?”

“No. I’m tied to her in a way that trapped me. I didn’t agree with her ways after a while but it’s easy to give passes for family.”

That’s when Dani made the connection. She had seen those green eyes of Perdita’s before, they were the same as Viola’s. “You’re her sister.”

“Yes. I followed her before, her second hand in her escapade for taking down the monarchy. Then she went too far and I realized that I didn’t want a part of it, not if she was to do it like that. Despite such, I was sucked into a life on the seas that I didn’t want. Then Captain Jamie came along and showed to be a real challenge for Viola. Jamie saved me so I’m here repaying her.”

“Would you go back to the land?”

“I can’t. I’m Viola’s sister, anyone would take me in to get information for where Viola is.”

“But you’re not on her side anymore.”

“Matters of the sea never spread to the land. They wouldn’t know. It’s a whole other world here Dani, so I suggest you buckle up for the ride.” 

Dani nodded. 

“You should be all good, if it’s not healing up or getting worse you know where to find me.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Dani went towards the exit. 

“And Dani?”

Dani looked back. 

“I’m sorry that you’re in this mess cause of Viola. She doesn’t understand the damage she inflicts on others.”

“It was never your action Perdita. You shouldn’t be apologizing for your sister, it’s her choice and she’ll have to live with the consequences.”

Then Dani left to find Hannah. She eventually found her and Hannah gave her clothes and showed Dani where she could get cleaned up. 

Hannah had given her a dress, the skirt was a dark beige, a black corset on her upper body, and with a white sleeved layer under. Dani liked it, it wasn’t too fancy like the dresses she’d been shoved in at the castle but much nicer than her worn dirt clad dresses back home. 

After that Hannah was telling her some of the errands that were done around the ship, which most were being done by other crew members. They were now on the deck and she could spot Jamie at the ship’s wheel, a man she recognized before at her side. 

“What do you usually do?” Dani asked Hannah.

“I’m the navigator. But Jamie lets me boss around the crew with the cleaning of the ship.”

“You don’t call her captain?” Dani recalled the way that Viola had been addressed on her ship, there was a clear pyramid of power. 

“No. Most of the crew address her as that, but me and Owen- the guy up there with her- we all knew each other before we became pirates. So we never got into the habit of calling her captain, Jamie prefers it anyways.”

“Oh, I see.”

“So you’ll be good here? We call everyone in for dinner when it’s ready, so just follow one of the crewmates.”

“Yeah, thanks Hannah.”

“Of course.”

Then Hannah left Dani to work on scrubbing the deck. 

*****

Jamie was angry. In fact, she was pissed off. Viola just had to go through the Devil’s Edge. Last night she barely made out that it was coming up through the thick clouds, just barely got what was left of her crew back onto  _ The Moonflower _ and dogged it. She hoped Viola’s ignorance got them killed, there was a reason that strait was called the Devil’s Edge. 

Amidst all that her crew found an unconscious woman on deck. Jamie as per usual took precautions, the only place that woman could’ve come from was Viola’s ship. Now apparently Jamie had some princess on board which was the last thing she needed with the mission she was on. Didn’t need anyone to slow her down. 

Jamie and a few others passed around the bowls of soup Owen had made for dinner. Jamie was handing one to Perdita when Jamie saw her. The blonde curiously looked around and watched the way the crew settled around the long tables. Her hair was winded but it somehow didn’t make it look messy at all. The dress she was in showed off her curves and the white part of her dress showed off her shoulders. Jamie couldn’t help but stare and th-

She heard something clatter to the ground, Jamie looked down to realize that she dropped the bowl of soup she was handing to Perdita. She wasted food. 

“You okay Jamie?” Perdita asked.

“Shoot, sorry. Take mine.” Jamie this time properly handed her the bowl of soup. She picked up the fallen bowl and cleaned up the mess, all the while avoiding looking at the blonde who was now talking to Owen. Then Jamie excused herself from the dining room up to the upper deck where Hannah was. 

“I’ll take it from here,” Jamie said. 

“You finished dinner already?” Hannah said, her voice accusing. 

Jamie nodded and Hannah reluctantly let her take over. Hannah went and Jamie was alone. 

She checked to make sure they were in the right direction. The islands that surrounded them that Jamie recognized her told her as much. Jamie rested her forearms on the railing and watched the familiar land pass by. She was back home- no the Isles weren’t her home. The sea was, the Isles was where she was from, nothing more. 

_ It didn’t take long for Jamie to realize that her family didn’t care about her. Not as much as her brothers. Only took 8 years to notice how Dennis and Mikey got more of the food, better clothes, and attention. It wasn’t lost on her that boys were more valued in her village.  _

_ Jamie then decided she wasn’t going to grow up to just be some girl to get married off, it’s the last thing she wanted. So she left. It then became scraps and whatever she could pick pocket from one village to the next. She never stayed in one place too long, and had to ditch what she had every time she nearly got caught. It wasn’t an easy life, but it was her own. One where she could make the decisions.  _

_ One day, she saw a large manor with the gate that hadn’t been properly locked. Jamie sneaked in and grabbed as much food that could fit into her sack.  _

_ “Hey! What are you doing?!” _

_ Jamie’s eyes snapped to a girl who was a bit older than her approach. Jamie ran. Not really familiar with the manor, she scrambled to find the exit. She sighed gratefully when she saw a door opening, if she was fast enough the person there would be caught off guard.  _

_ “Stop! That’s not yours!” _

_ She rounded out the door and crashed directly into someone.  _

_ “Oof!” _

_ Jamie, used to these situations, recovered quickly. The boy however did not. Jamie grabbed her sack of food she’d stolen and noticed the basket the boy had been holding. She assumed it was also food and Jamie grabbed it as well and ran.  _

_ She could hear the shouts of the two kids that were now chasing after her. Jamie ran up the hill and hoped she’d lose them in the exhaustion of the uphill climb. Once Jamie reached the top she turned to see that the duo had lost their momentum and were slower in their trudge up the hill. She was about to rush down the other side of the hill where she’d easily lose them but then her eyes caught something in the distance.  _

_ The village had started to go up into flames. Every second that passed, it just got worse. Jamie gulped.  _

_ “Give that back!” The boy shouted. _

_ Jamie now saw that the two had reached her, but they too now saw the village up in flames. Jamie could barely make out the people in deep red and black outfits that caused chaos.  _

_ The boy started down the hill.  _

_ “What are you doing,” Jamie said to him.  _

_ “My family-” _

_ “Your family’s gone. Can’t survive that. If you go there, you won’t either.” _

_ The dark skinned girl tugged him back. “Let’s get back to the manor.” _

_ “They’re going to go there too. You’ll die.” _

_ The girl faced her. “Why do you have to be so harsh?”  _

_ “Fault of the world. Why would people destroying a village not go to a fancy manor for riches?” _

_ “Then where do you suggest we go?” _

_ It was at this moment Jamie had to make a choice. She was more comfortable on her own. Less people with her, no one to slow her down. She was about to shrug and leave them be, but she saw the torn expression on the boy’s face. The two probably just lost everything for the first time. Jamie, Jamie was used to that. They weren’t.  _

_ Jamie sighed. “Follow me.” _

_ She bounded down the hills, not looking if the pair followed. That part was their choice to make. Eventually, she reached the little cave in the woods she found. The two had come with her. She set down the food and sat against the stone. They sat in front of her. _

_ “Jamie.” _

_ “I’m Hannah.” _

_ “Owen.” _

_ That was how Jamie met the son of a baker and daughter of a maid. It just happened to be so, Hannah was helping out her mother when she found Jamie and Owen was on his way to deliver bread to the manor when Jamie crashed into him.  _

_ It became the three of them after that. Hannah had a knack for navigating through places like the woods which helped them remain undetected. Owen was handy for collecting edible berries and firewood. Neither seemed to slow Jamie down like she thought they would, instead they helped take the load off of the young girl.  _

_ Some nights though, they needed more than the berries Owen found. So Jamie would head into the villages and grabbed what she could. Though Hannah or Owen didn’t like it, they knew there weren’t a lot of other options. The two began to understand the actions of the brunette from the day they met.  _

_ This was one of those nights. Jamie was on the rooftops of the stone buildings and had a good amount of food for the three of them, she just needed to silently make it back to her friends. But then she spotted a group of people with swords from the window of a stone building. It piqued Jamie’s interest. Swiftly and quietly, Jamie snuck closer.  _

_ Then she was on the roof of that building, she leaned half her body over so she could peek through the window. There were two men and a woman that surrounded the person who seemed to live there. The guy seemed scared. The woman had a sword at his throat.  _

_ “Tell me,” she demanded.  _

_ “I- I… Don’t know.” _

_ “Oh, but you do.” _

_ “Please, don’t kill me.” _

_ “Then give me what I need, you know you have it.” _

_ “Under the desk drawer.” _

_ “Good. What else do you know?” _

_ “I swear I know nothing more! There-” The scared man’s eyes met hers. Shit. _

_ Jamie quickly stood back up and ran. She jumped over the little alleys between the buildings. But then Jamie stopped. There was a woman in front of her. Tall, with long red hair.  _

_ “Now I’m afraid I don’t quite like eavesdroppers.” It was the woman who was questioning the man. She looked at Jamie. “You’re a quick one.” _

_ “Let me leave, I haven’t caused you any trouble.” _

_ “Oh? Feisty too.” The woman seemed to think for a moment as she stared at Jamie. Jamie wondered what she could see of her, it was the pitch black night anyways. A sly smile adorned her face. “How would you like to be a pirate?” _

_ The question caught Jamie off guard. “A pirate?” _

_ “Yes. Come with me, and you’ll no longer have to run. I know what they do to kids like you, not something you want to experience when you get caught.” _

_ “I won’t get caught.” _

_ “You sure? You have an awful lot of food in that bag for a little girl like you. Which means you aren’t alone. Whoever they are will either slow you down or you’ll get caught sparing extra time scavenging for them. You’ll have all the food you need and won’t have to run. Doesn’t that sound like a good deal?” _

_ “You’re wrong. I’ll always have to run. Men take and take, they’ll never let someone like me be free.” _

_ The woman laughed. “Who said anything about men?” _

_ “There’s always men in charge.” _

_ “Not on the seas, kid. I’m the captain, I run the seas.” _

_ A woman in charge. Jamie had never witnessed that before. That made the offer more appealing. But she remembered that Owen and Hannah were waiting on her. Jamie gripped the sack of food.  _

_ “I can’t.” _

_ “Loyal too. I quite like you, kid. If I say they can come along will it be a yes? I won’t be responsible if they get themselves killed living the pirate’s life, it’s a rough one not fit for everyone. But, they can give it a shot if you find them worth risking your life for. What do you say?” _

_ “Okay.” _

_ The woman stretched out her hand. “Cyra.” _

_ Jamie shook it. “Jamie.” _

_ That was how the three kids found themselves staring at the pirate ship.  _

_ “Jamie, are you sure about this?” Hannah asked.  _

_ “No, but she said that they’d feed us. We won’t have to run or scavenge anymore then.” _

_ “Pirates are dangerous, aren’t they?” Owen asked.  _

_ “Yes. So that’s why we become ones. Then maybe then surviving won’t be as hard. I’m going, it sounds better than out there. And I’m so sick and tired of what’s out there. You two don’t have to come with me, but… I’d like it if you did.” Jamie also knew she’d be worried about her friends alone without her help, but she wasn’t ready to admit that.  _

_ “We’re with you,” Owen said.  _

_ A pirate showed them onto the ship and Jamie saw Cyra approach them. She stood in front of the three of them, regarding Hannah and Owen the same way she did Jamie that night they met. There was a satisfied look on her face as she nodded.  _

_ “Welcome to the crew.” _

_ ***** _

_ The trio adjusted to the life on water pretty quick, they were given errands to do around the ship. Mostly scrubbing up the ship, dealing with the sails, etc. At the end of the day they were given food and a spot in the barracks. But it was manageable because they had each other. Jamie could see that the other members of the crew didn’t rely on each other or have anyone to talk to. They were all older, the youngest other than them was a teen boy about seventeen.  _

_ Things weren’t easy, but it wasn’t like Jamie expected that. The main thing was that there was no more running and hoping for a good stash of food to find and steal.  _

_ As the years went on, Jamie, Owen, and Hannah were well accustomed to the pirate life. They picked up plenty about living life at sea. They even learned how to handle a sword from their fellow pirates.  _

_ Jamie was now thirteen as she watched the usual crew of pirates head to the land to complete whatever mission Cyra had given them. Her, Hannah, Owen, and a few others stayed behind to watch and prep the ship. This time was different.  _

_ “Jamie.” _

_ “Yes, Captain?” _

_ “Come with me.” _

_ Jamie followed her, until Cyra started to head out of the ship. She turned to look at Jamie.  _

_ “Are you coming?” _

_ “But…” _

_ “About time I show you what we really do.” Cyra handed Jamie a sword.  _

_ That night, Jamie helped as the pirates released a group of people who were to be sold as slaves. She learned that they were taking down the injustices of the kingdoms. Cyra told her, they can do what they please, but when it comes to destroying people’s lives that’s when she’ll draw the line.  _

_ From then on, Cyra taught Jamie how to fight, how to use a bow and arrow, how to listen to the right conversation in a room full of people, how to undermine the plans of people who abused their power.  _

_ At the same time Hannah learned from the navigator how to steer the ship, determine when a storm was coming, where they needed to go. Owen was taught by the quartermaster how to manage a ship if the captain was unable to. _

_ Soon enough, Jamie, Owen, and Hannah joined the escapades.  _

_ ***** _

_ One day, the ship got caught in a sudden storm and the deck was in chaos. Pirates scrambled to remain on board and Captain Cyra was doing her best to steer the ship out of the storm.  _

_ One of the ropes that kept the sails in place snapped and the ship tilted out of control. The echoes of shouts battled against the boom of lighting. They needed that sail in control.  _

_ Jamie had an idea. Grabbed her bow, then tied a thick rope on the end of an arrow. She stood, body soaked from the rain.  _

_ “HANNAH, OWEN!” _

_ She drew the arrow, careful to ensure she got it at the right time as it swung. Hannah and Owen came to her and they grabbed the end of the rope once they caught onto what Jamie was doing. She shot the arrow and it hit directly into the end of the wooden pole. Hannah and Owen tied the end of the rope to the boat's railing. Jamie sighed when she saw that it stopped swinging out of control.  _

_ Once they were out of the storm, Cyra smiled at them.  _

_ That night, Jamie was out on the quiet deck alone. She watched the water below. Someone came up next to her.  _

_ “Good thinking back there,” Cyra said. _

_ “Thanks.” _

_ “Can’t sleep?”  _

_ Jamie shook her head.  _

_ “Do you know why this ship is called The Moonflower?” _

_ “No.” _

_ “Seems like a silly name for a pirate ship doesn’t it?” _

_ “Yeah, a bit.” _

_ “Well, my father named it that because they’re a rare beauty, just like this ship. Also because moonflowers only bloom at night.” _

_ “That’s that gotta do with it?” _

_ “When do we attack?” _

_ “At night.” _

_ “Always best at night, catches people off guard. Gives us an advantage. But you know that, I still remember that little girl who was scavenging for food at night. That’s how I could tell you were smart, that in a life like this, you’d do good. Night, kid.” Cyra then headed back below deck.  _

_ Jamie watched the beauty of the night.  _

_ ***** _

_ “CYRA!” Jamie shouted when she saw it happen. When the arrow hit the lower stomach of her captain. Jamie ran over to her. Owen and Hannah not far behind.  _

_ Jamie saw the chaos that ensued. Then she spotted the woman responsible. A tall dark haired woman, eyes green but wild. She stood behind the line of battle with a bow and arrow.  _

_ Her soldiers were in red and black, a faded memory of a burning village surfaced. Hannah and Owen were lifting up Cyra.  _

_ “FALL BACK TO THE SHIP! CAPTAIN’S DOWN!” Jamie shouted.  _

_ She saw some familiar faces rush back, two more nearby helped Hannah and Owen. Jamie took her bow and arrow and aimed for the woman who shot down Cyra. The woman spotted her and loaded her bow. They shot and the arrows splintered as they met in the middle.  _

_ Jamie gulped.  _

_ “JAMIE!” Owen shouted. Jamie rushed back.  _

_ They made it to the ship, but not everyone. Cyra’s quartermaster and navigator were missing.  _

_ “Hannah,” Cyra said weakly. “Get the damn ship back to sea.” _

_ “But…” _

_ “These are orders.” _

_ Hannah nodded then started to order the crew to set the sails down. Jamie and Owen brought Cyra to the surgeon who tried to deal with the wound. Cyra had gotten very pale and lost a lot of blood on the way back. The surgeon sighed and looked at Jamie with a sad look.  _

_ “No. No, no, no. There’s gotta be something you can do. Anything!” _

_ “I’m sorry.” _

_ “She’s our captain! The-” _

_ “Jamie,” Cyra croaked.  _

_ Jamie went over to her. The brunette felt the hot tears that rushed down her face.  _

_ “Hey, you’ll be okay.” _

_ “No I won’t. I- What are we supposed to do without you? Who’s gonna run the ship? We need you Cyra.” _

_ Cyra chuckled, but it ended with a coughing fit. “You. You run the ship.” _

_ “What?” _

_ “Why else did I teach you e- everything that I do? I want you to be captain.” Cyra took a deep breath. Jamie wanted to tell her to save her energy, but she could see it in Cyra’s eyes that she wasn’t going to back down. “I knew it the day I met you. Th- there was a reason I picked you up when you were only a kid. You reminded me of how I- I was when I was younger. Y- you’ll be a great captain, Jamie.” _

_ “B- but I- I can’t do this on my own.” _

_ “Who said you were?” Cyra looked over Jamie’s shoulder. Jamie saw Owen who also had tears rolling down his face. “Captain, quartermaster, and.” Cyra slowly lifted her finger up. “Navigator. My time would come, e-everyone’s does. I wouldn’t l- leave my ship to p- people I don’t trust. I-It’s your time now, kid.” Cyra softly pushed her sheathed sword that was next to her- removed when the surgeon had tried to tend her wound- towards Jamie.  _

_ Jamie wrapped her hand around the hilt. She looked at Crya who was pale as a ghost, and their captain took her last breath. Jamie collapsed to the floor as her sobs took over. She felt Owen wrap his arms around her as they cried. _

Jamie sucked in a deep breath at the memories. Her head snapped to the sound of footsteps that were approaching. 

“Hi, uh, sorry if- Owen asked me to bring this to you.” 

Jamie saw the bowl of soup in Dani’s outstretched hands. Jamie took it, and tried to ignore that small spark when their fingers brushed. 

“Oh, wow,” Dani said.

“Hmm?”

“The sunset.”

Jamie turned to see that the sun was setting against the crevice of sea between the large islands. Dani’s blue eyes shined against the sunlight, filled with awe. 

“Never seen a sunset before, Princess?”

Dani turned to glare at her. Jamie just leaned against the railing and ate her soup. 

“I have. Just not in a while. But… I’ve never seen it like this.”

Jamie watched it with her. The strong but steady wind surrounded them as it pulled the ship along. 

“Thank you,” Dani said. 

“What for?”

“Well, you could’ve gotten rid of me. I don’t matter to you.”

“I don’t hurt anyone who’s innocent. I ain’t Viola. She’s a tornado of destruction.”

“Her crew’s scared of her. Aren’t they? I mean there was that woman, Jessel, she looked so trapped. Not like your crew, they respect you, but not just because you’re their captain but because you treat them right.”

“You’re quite observant aren’t ya, Princess?”

Dani shrugged. “I spent a lot of time watching people, figuring out their moods. Best way to know who to avoid or when to avoid them.”

Jamie looked at her, she was an odd princess. But then Jamie also realized the name Dani said earlier. 

“Wait, did you say Jessel?” Jamie asked.

“Yeah.”

“Hmm, Rebecca Jessel.”

“You know her?”

Jamie nodded. “Used to be part of my crew in fact.”

“Really? I- why’d she join Viola’s?”

“Fucking Peter Quint. You could say they fell in love, it’s what those two call it at least. But everyone else could see it was more like possession. Me and Hannah tried to make her see, but she wouldn’t have it. It eventually came to a peak when she betrayed us and joined Viola’s crew for Quint.”

“Oh. The blonde guy right?”

“Mmhmm.”

“I don’t like him.”

“I hate him.”

“I think Rebecca’s realized the mistake she made. Her eyes were just so… lost. Broken. Like she… knew there wasn’t a way out even if she wanted it,” Dani said.

“It's the case ain’t it?”

Dani looked at her confused. 

“She broke my trust. She ain’t welcome ‘ere. Her best bet is land, but that’s not for a woman like her.”

“Why not?”

“No say, no power there. You should know that, Princess. You grew up and were taught exactly how to be a wife, weren’t ya? Just to be married off to the highest bidder like some sorta object. None of that shite here.”

Dani’s eyes met hers. Jamie somehow felt out of breath. “There isn't, is there?”

“No.”

“That’s nice.”

That’s when Jamie began to wonder what harshness of the world Dani has experienced. It was clear the blonde had experienced it. Dani looked up and watched the stars that had started to appear. An odd twinge tugged in Jamie’s stomach, she felt like she wanted to… protect Dani from it all. Jamie pushed the thought away and walked back to the ship’s wheel. 

“Uh, you should, um head back to the barracks. Get a good spot before everyone steals ‘em. Best one’s a top corner one.”

“Oh. Okay, thanks.”

With that, Jamie watched Dani go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So since Mary Poppins isn't a thing in this universe of course Jamie's gonna nickname her 'Princess'. Let me know what y'all think of pirate Jamie :). More gay moments for Dani and Jamie are coming up!


	3. Calm After the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been 3 months since Bly Manor was released, so I thought why not post a new chapter? This chapter we get to see Dani and Jamie bond a bit more :). 
> 
> There's some pirate terms I put in the story so for those of you who don't know them (don't worry Dani struggles with them too), I've been using this as a guide: https://www.instagram.com/p/CJq8HGHg2L7/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link 
> 
> And I thought y'all might like to see the outfit inspo I've collected for the characters. I also included some concepts for some of the places. I'll be adding to it as I write as well: https://pin.it/1IhSwHE

A day after she had last talked to Jamie, Dani was starting to get a hang of the duties on the ship. Dani had read many stories with pirates. Each had described them as heartless and ruthless thieves. Jamie’s crew was different, all Dani saw were people trying to get by. 

Dani didn’t find it hard to make conversation with a few, some were kind enough to give her some tips of life at sea. 

“Batten down the hatches!” Jamie shouted from the upper deck. 

Dani saw the crew burst into action as they worked in uniform around the ship. 

“Wh- what’s happening?” Dani asked one of them who was near her, trying to tie a rope. 

“Storm,” he said.

“Oh.”

“Damn this, where’s Carter? I need to check the sails not-”

“I can do that.”

“You sure? Need it tight.”

Dani nodded. He sighed but gave her the rope. Dani tied it tightly like her father once taught her. Once Dani made sure it wouldn’t loosen, she could see the stormy clouds ahead. There was a majestic and powerful aura to the storm. Dani gulped. 

She looked to where Jamie was steering the ship. A determined look on the woman’s face. Dani jumped when she heard a thunderclap. 

“Aye, princess, you might wanna head below decks,” a woman said. Dani recognized her as one of the pirates she talked to before. 

Dani nodded, and was about to head towards the door that would lead below deck. That was when she saw it. You could only spot it if you were at the edge of the ship. There were slim but tall jagged rocks that jutted out from the sea a few feet from the tall rocky cliffs of the island that the ship worked its way around. She saw that everyone was preparing for the storm, Hannah and Owen on the deck helping out. Jamie was the only one on the upper deck, and she wouldn’t see the jagged rocks from there. 

So Dani ran over to the upper deck where Jamie was. Dani had no idea what the protocol would be for this, but it didn’t matter. If they crashed into the rocks it would be bad. 

Jamie looked at her confused when Dani came onto the upper deck, rain had started to pour around them. 

“Princess you shoul-” Jamie started.

A loud crash, it tilted the ship so suddenly and drastically that Dani felt the gravity of it pull her. 

Dani screamed as she lost her balance, her back hit the railing, the force of it sure to knock her off the boat. Dani closed her eyes afraid. But then nothing happened. She peaked her eyes and was greeted with the sight of Jamie. Jamie who had her arm around her waist, her other hand gripped Dani’s wrist of one of her outstretched hands. Jamie saved her. 

“T-thanks.”

Jamie pulled her back up, away from the railing. She turned and saw the wheel spinning out of control. Jamie went to grab it, but the winds were wild now, the ship already off balance. Dani went over to her and grabbed it too. Together, they righted the ship. 

“What’s the damage?!” Jamie shouted to her crew. 

“Can’t tell. Rocks!” Owen shouted back. 

“T- that’s what I was going to warn you about. I s- saw there were jagged rocks, slim and can only see them off the railing. I guess I was a bit late,” Dani said.

“S’alright.” Jamie sighed. “Hannah!”

Hannah quickly came up to them. She took over the wheel. Jamie headed to the deck. 

“What’s she doing?” Dani asked.

“Something reckless that’s for sure,” Hannah said. 

Dani grabbed onto the front railing near the wheel where Hannah was so she wouldn’t lose balance again. Dani brushed away her hair that had begun to stick to her face. Dani’s eyes widened when she saw what Jamie was doing. The brunette had started to climb the netting that led to the… the basket thing. 

“Is she crazy? Why’s she going up there?” Dani asked.

“Yes. I’m assuming she’s going to guide me out of these rocks, hopefully not destroying the ship’s hull,” Hannah answered.

“That doesn’t look safe.”

“Nothing Jamie does is. I’ve had to learn to live with that, it’s how she’s been since I met her.”

Dani anxiously watched as Jamie made it to the basket- whatever that thing was called. Now amongst the rough winds that fought against the sails. The brunette gave signals which Hannah followed. 

“Haul wind!” Jamie shouted. Her voice still carried strongly against the storm. 

Some of the crew brought the sails lower and the ship jerked as it was pulled by the wind. 

All Dani could hope was that Jamie would be alright.

*****

Jamie was not alright. There was damage to her ship, luckily not enough to sink it, but they needed to stop and fix it before it got worse. They managed to get out of the rocky area, a mistake she took. Should’ve thought of it, but staying near the rocky cliffs ensured they wouldn’t cost more time in catching up with Viola. Wrong call. 

That’s when Jamie noticed it, a tear that started to form on one of the sails due to the strong winds. Jamie swore. 

From the crow’s nest, Jamie saw the edge of the storm where it broke into calmer waters. They’d have to risk the tear to get out of the storm faster. The rain hammered down harder as the wind became more wild. 

Then the tear stretched through the sail, the ship jerked, the sail near Jamie swung suddenly, and Jamie slipped from the force of it and the wind. Due to the small space, Jamie’s back hit the railing hard and lost her footing. About to fall back to the deck, but Jamie grabbed the railing of the crow’s nest before that happened. 

She heard a shout of her name from below. But she couldn’t focus on that, her fingers were slipping. The rigging rope that she had climbed was too far from her this time. Instead, Jamie swung herself best she could against the momentum of the wind. Then she let go, and used her arms and legs to grab onto the wooden pole. Jamie then managed to inch herself down back to the deck. 

When she made it back safely she saw Owen who had a look of worry on his face. 

“I’m alright,” Jamie said. 

“Doesn’t stop me from worrying.”

Jamie just patted his shoulder and headed up to the ship’s wheel, it only took a few minutes more for them to get out of the storm and into safer waters. 

“We need to careen. Set course for Marquesa,” Jamie told Hannah.

“You sure?”

Jamie just nodded. Then she noticed that Dani was still there. “Didn’t I tell you to head below deck?”

“S-sorry.”

“Ya ain’t done nothing wrong, just didn’t think you’d like dealing with the mess of the storm, Princess.”

Jamie turned around and took a deep breath as she prepared herself for their arrival. She just hoped it wouldn’t turn into a shitshow but the chances of that were unlikely.

*****

It took a few hours before the ship docked. Most of the crew were already working on the sails and the rest began to check on the damage done from the rocks. Dani was unsure of what to do, Hannah and Owen were busy helping the crew and Jamie had disappeared below decks. 

She wouldn’t know how to fix up the ship so all of them left Dani alone. Dani leaned against the railing and stared at the land a ways away. It had been a while since Dani had been on land. The sway of the sea still gave Dani an unease, but there was something about it that intrigued the blonde. 

“Princess, you coming with?”

Dani turned to the direction of Jamie’s voice. The captain had apparently changed into a white button up, beige trousers- her sword strapped to her waist, and brown suspenders. She tugged on a short brown cloak that reached her waist. 

“I- uh- where?” Dani asked.

“Land.”

“Uh… you want me to come with you?”

A teasing grin slipped onto Jamie’s face. “See any other princesses here?”

An embarrassed blush creeped onto Dani’s cheeks. “No.” 

“Right then, let’s go.”

Dani followed after her. Once she caught up to Jamie, the brunette put up the hood of her cloak.

“What are we doing?” Dani asked.

“Getting information. Thought you might get bored while everyone’s fixing the ship up.” 

The two of them were walking through the docks, Dani kept close to Jamie who seemed to know where she was going.

“Who are you hiding from?” Dani whispered. She felt a comfort as she finally stepped onto solid land for the first time in what felt like forever.

Jamie’s head snapped to her. “Who says I’m hidin’?”

“No one wears a hooded cloak unless they don’t want to be found.”

“Hmm. Well, if you must know, I ain’t welcome here.”

“Then why are we here?” 

Jamie sighed. “I need to know if Viola’s ship made it out of the Devil’s Edge. Marquesa- this island, has a perfect view of the end of it. If she made it through, it’d be the talk around here.”

The town that they were in wasn’t too unlike Dani’s own, the only startling difference was how the people here made a living off of being by the sea. People sold fish, crabs, anything found in the water all around. There were sailor boats out at sea, but nothing like  _ The Moonflower. _

Jamie kept her head down, as people passed them. Dani wondered if Jamie’s sword would catch attention but realized that most of the men around had their own. Then Jamie guided her over to a tavern. 

The walls were stone, chatter echoed around the place, and the smell of beer wafted in the air. Jamie pointed Dani to a small table, while she went over to the bar. Dani waited at the table and in a few minutes Jamie slid into the opposite seat. Two beers were placed on the table. Jamie started to drink it while Dani just stared at the pint in front of her.

An odd thought popped into Dani’s head, and without thinking her mouth spoke for her.

“Did you drag me over here just for a drink?” Dani asked. 

Jamie nearly choked on her drink. “Blimey.” Jamie curiously eyed Dani. “You suggesting that I’m tryna woo you, Princess?”

“I-” Dani nervously wrapped her hands around her drink. “Maybe,” she mumbled. 

Dani didn’t know what was going on with her. She had never said such a thing so boldly before, especially something that insinuated  _ flirting? _ She was going to marry Eddie, yet there was something about the brunette before her that made her feel bold. Made her want to flirt.  _ God what was wrong with her?  _ Dani thought. Plus, Jamie was a woman, not a man. Yet, it felt… natural.

“If I wanted to woo you, I’d bring ya somewhere nicer than a grimey bar. Trust me, Princess, if I know one thing it’s how to impress women.”

_ W- was Jamie flirting back?! _ Dani’s face was definitely red at this point. She could feel Jamie’s eyes on her, but Dani couldn’t look back. She watched the carbonation of the beer. Unsure what else to do, Dani brought the drink up to her lips. The taste was bitter, Dani scrunched up her face. 

“First time?” Jamie asked.

“Yeah.”

“You don’t have to drink it.”

“No, it’s- it’s fine.” Dani took another sip. 

They sat there for a while more, Dani watched as Jamie’s face creased in focus. Just when Dani was about to ask what Jamie was doing the pirate leaned back. 

“Right, looks like I’ve got my guy. It’s been nice meeting ya, Princess. Go get out of here, there’s some merchant sailors here that go to Aleda that you can find at the docks.” Jamie stood up, hood still covered most of her features. 

“What?”

“You wanted back to your kingdom, didn't ya? Plus, you don’t wanna be in here if I get caught.” Jamie went, following some guy. 

Dani was left there confused. She knew she should go, Jamie gave her a way back, one that was safer than staying on a pirate ship. But something deep inside Dani wanted to stay. It was crazy, she was to be a queen. She got lucky, an opportunity at a lavish life, but there was just something about being on Jamie’s ship that Dani knew she wouldn’t find anywhere else. 

Then again, it wasn’t like Dani could just leave behind her life and become a pirate. That was not in the cards. So Dani stood up, her partially touched beer next to Jamie’s finished one, and left the tavern. Dani had only taken a few steps outside when she heard the shouts of a fight. She paused. Dani knew the reasonable thing was to do what Jamie told her, find someone that was headed back to Aleda and it was exactly what Dani would do. 

Dani turned back to the tavern.

Dani opened the door and found her way inside. She was quickly blocked by bodies of men who were turned away from her as they watched something. Dani saw a glint of a sword on the right side of the tavern. 

Then she saw Jamie- hidden behind the guise of her cloak- jump up onto one of the tables near the bar, her sword clashed against another’s. Jamie was running out of space behind her on the table. Jamie looked behind her before she turned just enough before jumping into a somersault on the bar. A man followed her. Both stood and awaited for who would make the next move. 

Jamie outstretched her hands, the brunette’s sword was not in a defensive position. Dani rolled her eyes at the brunette’s recklessness. 

“Mate, we’re all friends here, ain’t we? No need for a fight,” Jamie said. 

Dani’s eyes widened when the man placed his sword at Jamie’s neck. He flicked it slightly, and Jamie’s cloak fell away. Jamie gulped. 

“Shite,” Jamie said. “Hehe, Lev, long time no see.”

“Captain Jamie Taylor, what are you doing here attacking my little brother?” The blonde man- Lev growled.

“Okay, firstly, I didn’t know that that scrawny little Landen boy was your brother. I swear, had no idea, he’s much more a gentleman than you are-” 

Clash. Jamie blocked Lev’s sword. 

“And secondly, we were just having a chat, no harm there,” Jamie finished. 

Lennox swung, and Jamie dodged it. 

“You aren’t welcome here. Not after you stole half our town’s food rations.”

Dani frowned, Jamie had done what?

“I thought you were mad at me cause of your sister.”

This just seemed to anger the man more.

Their swords locked.

“Aye, Levy, can’t we let bygones be bygones?” Jamie said. 

“Most of the families here nearly starved that year, Jamie, there’s no way I’m letting that go.”

They both swung their swords at each other, Lev being much bigger that Jamie easily backed her up to the end of the bar. That’s when Dani noticed it. There was a guy behind the bar, determination set on his face, busy with so-

“JAMIE!” Dani shouted. Jamie looked to Dani not the-

BOOM! 

An eruption of flames burst next Jamie and knocked her off of the bar. Dani couldn’t see Jamie now that she had fallen, but Dani had a whole other problem. The people in the bar had turned to her. Dani slowly backed up, but Dani was surrounded. When her back hit the door, they grabbed her before she could run. Dani was pushed through the swarm of bodies until she was on the other side. She could now see that Jamie was on the floor, holding her left arm in pain. Lev had a sword pointed at her chest, Jamie’s sword was too far for the brunette to reach. Dani’s own were restrained by the two men either side of her.

“I see you’ve found yourself a pretty woman,” Lev said.

Jamie looked at Dani, her emerald eyes asked  _ why didn’t you go like I told you? _

Lev came over to Dani, he tilted her chin up.

“Don’t fucking touch her,” Jamie gritted through her teeth.

“A woman like you should never be involved in the affairs of someone like Jamie. Do you know what she’s really like? She’s a thief, a killer. That’s the truth of it. A ruthless pirate. You can come with me, darling, before you realize your mistake.” Lev made a gesture. The men who were holding Dani back, let go. “Her or me?” Lev had one of those over prideful smirks, as if he already won. As if he just expected he’d get what he wanted. Dani hated men who were like that. 

Dani looked at Jamie, she shook her head slightly. She turned to Lev who basically filled the room with his ego, Dani wanted to burst it. She knew exactly how. Dani rushed to kneel next to Jamie. Lev’s smile quickly turned sour. 

“Take them to the cells.” 

*****

Jamie shot up, woken when she felt the painful sting on her shoulder. 

“Sorry! Sorry!”

Jamie turned to see Dani next to her, a cloth she seemed to have torn from her dress’ sleeves was soaked in her palm. That’s when Jamie took in her surroundings. In front of Jamie were iron bars. The other three walls were stone, the pair sat on the dirt floor. Next to where Dani knelt was a tray of untouched food- bread and what was supposedly soup- a dull knife was next to more cloth from Dani’s dress. A cup of water was next to the tray, half full. 

Jamie groaned and leaned forward when she realized them mess she had gotten them in. Jamie was about to wrap her arms around herself when she felt the shock of pain again. 

“Ah, fuck that hurts,” Jamie said. She peaked at her left arm. Most of her shirt’s sleeve was burnt away, a bit of her upper arm was swollen red and a cut several inches bled below. 

“I- I need to clean it,” Dani said as she lifted the wet cloth. 

Jamie sighed, she didn’t like needing to be taken care of, but reluctantly let Dani. Jamie hissed when she dabbed the cut. 

“Why didn’t ya leave?” Jamie asked. “I told you how to get back to your kingdom.”

“Honestly, I don’t know.” Dani grabbed the cloth she had managed to cut earlier and wrapped it around Jamie’s cut. “I just… couldn’t leave you there. Not when I heard the fighting start.”

“You know I can take care of myself right? Imma Captain of a pirate crew.”

Dani raised an eyebrow. “Yeah? So you were planning to get tossed in jail?”

“That was a miscalculation.”

Dani scoffed. “Hannah was right. You are reckless.” Dani moved to clean the burns. Jamie clenched her teeth at the sting.

“What’d you expect. I’m a pirate.”

Dani’s eyes met hers. Eyes as blue as the sea. Jamie felt herself getting lost in them. 

“Why’d you take their rations?”

Jamie’s eyes shifted towards the ground. 

“Jamie, please, tell me.”

But all Jamie could think of was what Lev had said. How most of the people here almost starved. They could’ve died, and that would be Jamie’s fault. 

“You told me you’re not like Viola. That you don’t hurt innocent people. So why did you do it?” Dani asked. 

“You know how common slave trade is on these islands? Not Marquesa necessarily, but the other ones. The King lets it happen. I- I thought that of course the king’s guards would stop them, but… they were right there and let them pass. They knew.

“That year I stole the rations, my crew rescued 24 people being sold into slavery. 3 of them were just teenagers and one of the women was pregnant. We didn’t have enough food on board, and most of these people hadn’t had a decent meal in who knows how long. So I stole theirs,” Jamie explained.

“Why didn’t you tell them?”

“What?”

“Why didn’t you just say that you had rescued people?” Dani asked.

“People don’t trust pirates. And if news got around of what we were doing then we’d be targeted. It’s best if people don’t know.”

“And that guy’s sister?”

“Ah… I don’t think you wanna know about that, Princess,” Jamie said.

“He seemed really mad about it, did you hurt her?”

“Of course not! I- her fault really, she got attached.”

Dani stared at her confused. “Attached? What do you mean?”

“I’m a captain, I can’t do relationships. We were just having a bit of fun. Then I had to go, cause my life’s at sea. She fricking thought I’d stay for her, and she got mad. Tattled to her brother, and Lev’s basically been out for me since.”

“Oh.”

Jamie watched as the pieces settled into place on Dani’s face. Jamie turned to stare at the bars of the cell that kept them locked in. 

“But he’s right, ya know. I’m not a good person,” Jamie said. “I got you into this mess, I’m sorry Dani.”

“You are though. A good person. I just don’t think you can see that Jamie.”

“No offense, Princess, but you’ve only known me for a few days.”

“Yeah, and in those few days you have done the most selfless things,” Dani started. Jamie rolled her eyes. “Hey, look at me.” Jamie did. “Jamie, you could’ve gotten rid of me. But you let me stay on your ship-”

“I kept you cause I couldn’t afford to stop anywhere until now,” Jamie cut in.

“Please don’t interrupt me,” Dani chided. Jamie lifted her arms in surrender, but winced and quickly put them back down. “You, let me stay and your crew welcomed me and helped me out knowing very well I have no idea what I’m doing. They are kind and civil, because they respect  _ you,  _ trust you _. _ Not like what I saw on Viola’s ship where she controls her crew through fear. Sure I didn’t see much, but you could feel it in the air. Earlier in the storm, you were the one risking your life to get the ship out of the rocks. You’re the captain, you’re important but even so you wouldn’t let anyone else risk their lives except your own. Then, we did end up on land and you kept in mind that I needed to get back and gave me that opportunity. And now I learn that you and your crew don’t go around raiding villages but freeing people from slavery?! Jamie how could any of that make you a bad person?”

Jamie wanted to believe Dani was making it all up, that the blonde was trying to get at something. But there was just so much sincerity in Dani’s voice that Jamie knew, she just knew that Dani saw her in a way that Jamie could never believe was true. 

“But… I’m reckless, it gets people in danger. I mean you’re in this cell because of me. I-” Jamie started.

“You do it for the right reasons. Why are you following Viola?”

“I- B- because… she’s gonna attack the Kingdom of Bly.”

“And we’re here in this jail cell because you were trying to make sure if there is still danger to Bly. You’re a good person, Jamie. Can’t make me see otherwise,” Dani said with a smile on her face. 

Jamie didn’t know when their faces had gotten so close during Dani’s speech. But they were. Jamie’s eyes flickered to Dani’s lips. Jamie had a sudden urge to kiss her. So strong that Jamie moved closer, she could feel Dani’s breath mix with her’s. Dani didn’t move away, the princess stood her ground-

A princess who was to be married to a King.

Jamie jerked back. Her eyes averted, but Jamie knew her own cheeks were flushed. 

“Sorry,” Jamie mumbled. 

An awkward silence settled around them.

“How long do you think it’ll take for Owen and Hannah to find us?” Dani asked. 

“They won’t.”

“Of course they would, Jamie they-”

“Pirate’s code. Anyone who falls behind, gets left behind.”

“That’s a terrible code.”

“Ensures safety for the rest of the crew. Plus, they can’t afford to waste more time.  _ Isabel’s Revenge _ was seen exiting the Devil’s Edge.”

“I think you’re wrong. Owen and Hannah care about you, they’re not going to leave you,” Dani said, her voice so sure. 

“They’d be breaking my orders if they did.”

“Wanna bet?”

Jamie tilted her head at Dani, amused. “Alright. If I win, then… you gotta make me dinner when we get back to the ship. A good one at that, I’m starving.”

“Okay. And when I win, you teach me how to use a sword.”

Jamie chuckled at Dani’s use of the word  _ when _ instead of  _ if _ . “You’re quite an interesting princess, have I told you that yet?”

But when Jamie said that, Dani’s face grew distant. 

“Did I say something wrong?” Jamie asked. “I- I mean I know you’re to get back and-”

“No it’s not that.”

“Then what is it?”

“I haven’t exactly been honest with you,” Dani started nervously.

“And you think I deserve your honesty?” 

“Yes,” Dani said, as simple as that. “I do.”

“Okay, then what have you been lyin’ to me about, Princess?”

“That.”

“Hmm?”

“I’m… not actually a princess.”

“You’re not?” Jamie felt a bit of dread sink to her stomach as she feared the worst. “Are you working with her? I-” 

“No, no I’m- I’m just a normal village girl. I am to be married to King Edmund. I’m just not a princess, didn’t grow up as one.”

Jamie’s shoulders relaxed. “Then how’d you score the King?”

“Jamie!”

“What? Enlighten me not princess Dani.”

Dani just rolled her eyes and scoffed. Jamie found it insanely cute. 

“Well, if you must know, he snuck out of the castle one day and that’s when I met him. We were just kids. He continued to visit me as we grew up. I had no idea he was the prince until the coronation ball when the whole kingdom was invited. Then he asked me to marry him.”

Jamie whistled. “Quite a story there. Never heard of a prince falling in love with a village girl before. You must’ve been quite the girl in your town.”

“I- I wasn’t. Hardly. Didn’t get along with any of the other kids my age in the town. I lost my father as a kid too, made me and my mom more or less pitied. No man in the family to properly provide. And then of course the town finds it odd when a girl buries her head in books. They’d probably have my head if they knew I was teaching the children there.”

“You taught children?” Jamie asked. 

“Yeah, every day. I miss it. Been missing it since I was taken to the castle. It gets kind of lonely there.”

“But you’ve got your king there, don’t you?”

“Eddie’s hardly ever around, there’s so much he has to do as king. At least they have a beautiful library,” Dani said.

Jamie felt this ache from Dani, one that she wanted to ease.

“So, what about you? How did you become Captain of  _ The Moonflower  _ in the first place?” Dani asked. 

Jamie was hesitant. She never talked to anyone about her past, it wasn’t something that came easily to Jamie. Heck, she had never spoken to Hannah or Owen about her life before she had met them, even if there wasn’t much to say. But here was Dani Clayton, who Jamie thought was a bit of a weirdo, yet saw so much good in Jamie that she didn’t know what to do with it. Dani had opened up to her, it was only right Jamie did the same. 

Jamie tinkered with the edge of one of her suspenders. “Family never really cared about me. I was a girl in a family with two boys. Boys would grow into men, and men would always be valued over women where I’m from. Doubt it’s really different elsewhere anyways. So I ran away. Met Owen and Hannah, their village was burned down from… Viola’s army, before she was banished. She brought so much death and destruction… We got away and then I ran into… Cyra. She was Captain of  _ The Moonflower _ . She found me stealing food for me, Hannah, and Owen. She took us in, we joined her crew. Closest I’ve ever had to an actual parent. One day on our escapades, she was shot down. Viola’s army again, I could still remember their red and black uniforms they wore. That was the first time I saw Viola, I think the main reason I want to stop her is because she took away Cyra.”

“I’m so sorry Jamie.”

“It’s just what happens out there, y’know. Since then I’ve been captain. I’ve tried so many times to stop her, but that woman is always one step ahead.”

“You’ll get her. I know you will.”

“How can you be so sure?” Jamie asked.

“Because, eventually she’ll get desperate for whatever it is she wants. And desperate people do stupid things. It’s all in our history, read enough about it to know it is always bound to happen.” 

Jamie gave Dani a small smile. 

Dani moved the tray of uneaten food and everything else aside. Then she took Jamie’s hand. A wave of energy thrummed up her body. 

“Let’s get some rest and wait till Hannah and Owen find us.” With that, Dani let go and settled onto the ground. 

With the loss of Dani’s touch, Jamie felt the exhaustion seep in. So she laid on her right side to prevent any pressure on her injuries and closed her eyes.

Jamie’s head quickly filled with thoughts of Dani and the brunette knew that was dangerous. She tried to push them away as the drowsiness of sleep wrapped around her, but one last thought slipped through.

_ Who the hell knew? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all can go shout at me for the almost kiss. Don't worry I promise to make it up to you next chapter.  
> Also who enjoyed Jamie sword fighting in those leather suspenders? Cause I know we all love Amelia in them.  
> Any ideas or tips on pirate stuff (since I'm figuring it out as I go) are welcome!


	4. For All of the Perfect Things That I Doubt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is one of my favourite chapters of this story so far. It's longer and we dive head first into emotions.  
> If y'all like to listen to music while reading, then I recommend "I'll be good" by Jaymes Young (also the chapter title is a lyric from the song) and "Arcade" by Duncan Lawrence ft. Fletcher, they were my inspo for the two emotional scenes at the end. (note the line instead of * for the scene break was doen on purpose since I couldn't use a different font)  
> Anyways, classes have started back up, so we'll see how updating goes. Thanks to everyone who've been leaving kudos and comments! Makes my day :)  
> P.S you may wanna prepare for the feels

“Oi! Get up sleepy heads!” A voice whisper shouted. 

Dani groaned, but rubbed her eyes open. As the haziness of sleep disappeared, Dani’s vision focused and saw a familiar face in a burgundy shirt.

“Owen!” Dani said. 

At this, Jamie slowly sat up. 

“Oof, that looks nasty,” Owen said as he saw Jamie’s arm.

“Shut up, what the hell are you doing here?” Jamie asked. 

“Came to save you and the lovely lady of course.”

“You were supposed to go on without me.”

“Jamie, since when have you, me, and Hannah been separated? There was no way we were gonna leave without you.”

Dani smiled as Owen produced a key and unlocked the cell. 

“Thank you, Owen,” Dani said as she stood up. Jamie still sat on the ground as if she was in shock. 

“At least someone appreciates this rescue. You know I thought you’d be happier to _sea_ me Jamie,” Owen said. 

Jamie rolled her eyes. “Bloody hell, you know what, just let me rot here. Don’t need more of your terrible jokes.” Despite what the brunette said, she stood up. 

“Come on, gotta hurry up before the distraction is over,” Owen said, he tossed Jamie her sword. 

Jamie smiled. “What exactly did you do?”

“You’ll see.”

Dani and Jamie followed Owen out. There were two more pirates who waited for them, Dani recognized one of them as Carter. Amongst them were unconscious guards. In the distance shouts could be heard. 

“Not bad,” Jamie said to Owen. 

All of them ran into a dark alley to avoid running into anyone. 

Jamie then looked at Dani. “Stay close to Owen.” Then Jamie climbed some of the crates that were stacked up near the concrete walls and got herself up onto the roof. 

Dani, only a step behind Owen. “What is she doing?”

“Making sure we don’t run into anyone and catch any unwanted attention,” Owen answered.

Dani made sure she kept up with Owen and the two other pirates. But in the corner of her eye she could see the smooth way Jamie moved as she went from roof to roof, even with an injured arm. 

Eventually, after a few turns that Jamie instructed them to make, they reached the end of the winding buildings. In the distance a large fire could be seen past the large group of people that surrounded it. Owen’s distraction. Right in front of them was a few feet of land that led to the dock. But Dani gulped when she spotted Lev angrily talking to some man who was unsure how to deal with Lev. They luckily didn’t block the dock, instead they stood in front of the building that Jamie was on. 

Jamie gave a signal to Owen who nodded. 

“When Jamie jumps, we run. Straight to the ship,” Owen told them. Carter and the other girl nodded. 

“When Jamie does what?” Was all Dani could say.

But there wasn’t enough time because next thing Dani knew, Jamie did a backflip off of the roof. Then they were running. But not before she saw Jamie’s cocky smirk and her say with a salute, “Till next time, eh, Lev?” Then she caught up to them and they rushed towards _The Moonflower_ , sails started to unravel. 

“STOP THEM!” Lev’s voice shouted. 

But before Lev or anyone else could reach them, all of them got on the ship just as it left the harbour. Lev and a few others reached the end of the dock but would no longer be able to stop them.

Jamie, like a kid, stuck her tongue out at them. When Jamie looked away she noticed that Dani had been watching her. Then the two women burst out laughing.

“Did you see his face?!” Jamie said in between bursts of laughter. 

“Oh, he was so pissed off,” Dani said as she tried to catch her breath. Her cheeks ached from how big her smile was. 

“Seems like you two had some fun,” Hannah said as she approached them. 

Jamie just shrugged, but it faded into a wince as she was reminded of the burns and cut. 

“You should get that checked by Perdita,” Dani said. 

“Right, yeah. I’ll go do that,” Jamie said and then headed below deck. 

“Huh,” Hannah said as she watched Jamie go. 

“What?” Dani asked. 

“That was the first time I think I’ve seen Jamie get an injury tended to without any arguments.” Hannah looked at Dani as if she knew something, something that Dani didn’t know. “Why don’t you find yourself some new clothes, you can find them at the left of the barracks.”

“Okay. Thanks.” 

Dani found herself a dress without long sleeves, that had a green upper corset and grey skirt. She headed back up to the deck and found most of the crew scouring about. 

“Alright, everybody listen up!” Jamie’s voice said loud and clear.

Dani turned around and the crew crowded behind her. Dani gulped when she saw Jamie. The brunette was in her usual plain loose shirt and dark trousers, but this time over it she wore a fitted black pirates coat. The collar of it was kept up, ends of the sleeves were cuffed, and silver buttons lined it. 

Dani bit her lip as she tried to focus on anything else but what Jamie wore. 

“ _Isabel’s Revenge_ was spotted leaving Devil’s Edge. They will arrive at the Kingdom of Bly by nightfall the next day. We are a day’s trip behind them. Unless… we pass through Bronze Island,” Jamie said. 

At the mention of Bronze Island chatter broke out behind Dani. 

“I know, I know. Not the best solution, but the only one we’ve got I’m afraid. Their tribe leader owes us. They’ll let us pass and we can catch up and attack Viola’s ship before the next day. Which is exactly what we need, because I have the right to believe that their plan is to attack the ball for the young Princess Flora’s birthday. We must stop them before they can do so. When we pass through Bronze Island I want no trouble okay?”

The crew affirmed with an “Aye, Captain!”

They dispersed and got back to work. 

*****

The day carried on like the other days Dani had experienced on Jamie’s ship. Filled with errands and the scent of the ocean. Dinner was all chatter and stories. 

Tales of the Bronze Island Tribe. 

_People who lived in the trees._

_Faces that would haunt your worst nightmares._

_The water’s reflection would fade away your features._

_Those who disrupted them never left._

_That’s where forgotten people ended up._

_The berries would make you lose your mind._

_Ghosts cried in the night._

Dani felt her shoulders tense at the stories, she wondered what Jamie was getting them into. 

As night fell around them, the pirates had all gone to sleep but Dani was wide awake. Sure they were tales, but it didn’t mean Dani wouldn’t think about it. After a few minutes of hearing the snores and creaking of wood around her, Dani got up. She made her way to the bow of the ship. 

Dani felt the gentle breeze around her and listened to the clash of water against the ship. Not gentle, not loud, but there all the same. 

“Having trouble sleeping?”

Dani turned around to find Jamie there, the moonlight shone against her. 

“A bit.”

“Is it from the stories at dinner? They’re just psyching themselves out you know. We’ve been there before, the tribe just doesn’t like to be bothered. Which led to tales being spun so no one would dare bother them.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Jamie leaned her back against the railing as she stood next to Dani.

“They owe you?”

“Mmhmm. Stopped some stupid explorers from invading their island.”

A comfortable silence filled the air as they watched the stars above. That’s when a thought occurred to Dani. 

“You have to teach me,” Dani said out of the blue.

“What?”

“We made a bet. If Hannah and Owen saved us then you teach me how to fight with a sword.”

The memory dawned on Jamie’s face. “Right. Forgot about that. You still wanna learn, Princess?”

“You know I’m not a princess.”

“I know, but I like calling you that. Unless you want me to stop?”

“I don’t mind. And yeah, I still want to learn.”

“Right, then.” Jamie went back to grab something and Dani waited for her to return. Dani spotted Hannah at the wheel and waved. The woman waved back. 

Jamie came back up to her with a sword in hand. She handed it to Dani who took it. Jamie came behind her. Dani could feel a swirl of nervousness burst in her stomach. It was new, but didn’t make her feel sick. In fact, Dani wanted it to stay. 

“So, you gotta place your dominant hand at the top, and the other at the bottom,” Jamie instructed. As she did, the brunette’s hands gently guided Dani’s to where Jamie had said. 

Dani sucked in a breath. 

“Like this?” She shakily said. 

Jamie hummed in affirmation. “Have your elbows bent and close to your body.”

Dani did what Jamie said.

“Left foot forward, body should be…” then Jamie placed her hand on Dani’s waist as she turned Dani’s body slightly. Dani’s breath hitched. “Yep, like that. Always use that position so you can block any move your opponent may try.” 

Jamie’s hands let go and she moved to stand in front of Dani. The feeling of Jamie’s hand still lingered. _Why did she think this was a good idea again?_

“Now, when your opponent attacks, you step back. If you attack, step forward. Let’s try that, shall we?” Jamie drew out her sword and moved into her stance. “So I’m going to swing, and you block it okay?”

Dani nodded. Jamie stepped forward as she slowly swung her sword forward so Dani would know where to block. Dani stepped back as she raised her sword to block. A light clang sounded when the swords met.

“Nice. We’re going to try that again, but a bit faster,” Jamie said.

They repeated this, Jamie attacking from different angles till Dani got a hang of it. 

“Okay, now you try attacking, Princess.”

Dani then moved forward as she swung her sword at Jamie who easily blocked it. 

Jamie smirked. “You can swing harder than that.”

So Dani did. Again and again. Jamie continued to give her pointers as they practiced, little tricks that could throw her opponent off balance. 

“You’re a quick learner. Now let’s mix things up, do both attacking and blocking.”

“Okay,” Dani said. 

Jamie took the first swing which Dani managed to block. Dani fought back, which Jamie easily dodged. Dani swung again and Jamie blocked it. Jamie lunged and Dani just about dodged it. Then Dani thrusted forward just as Jamie pivoted, a smile dawned on the brunette’s face. 

“Looks like you’re getting the hang of it,” Jamie said.

Jamie attacked while Dani attempted to block, but as the blonde moved back she lost her footing and grip on her sword, it clanged to the ground. Dani closed her eyes as she braced herself for the rough wooden floor. It never came. Instead Dani felt a strong arm around her waist. She peeked her eyes open to find that Jamie had caught her. 

“I guess I spoke too soon? Yeah?” Jamie chuckled.

But Dani didn’t say anything. She was too lost in the way Jamie’s soft green eyes twinkled against the moonlight. The curve of her lip as she smiled at her little joke. Lips that Dani wanted to kiss. It was the same feeling she had back in that cell, when Jamie nearly leaned in. So close, but so far all at once. 

Dani had never wanted to kiss someone so bad before. Sure she had asked Eddie to kiss her before, but it was because she wanted to experience it. To know how it felt, there was no real desire to kiss him necessarily. But with _Jamie_ … Her world felt like it was turned upside down and Dani reveled in it. 

Then Dani wrapped one hand around Jamie’s neck, the other gripped onto the coat that distracted Dani way too easily. Jamie looked like she was about to say something but before she could, Dani pulled her in. When their lips met, Dani felt it. That emotion poets, musicians, and writers all strived to capture. 

It woke Dani from this stillness in her life, shattered it in fact. In its place was a happiness that Dani never thought she’d experience. Dani smiled into the kiss.

When they parted, Jamie pulled Dani back up on her feet. 

“You sure?” Jamie asked. 

_Was she sure?_ Dani found that she had never been more sure in her life. 

“Yes.”

Dani buried her hands into Jamie’s disheveled hair, Jamie who smiled so widely in a way Dani felt was for her, and only her. 

“Thank fuck,” Jamie said as her sword clattered to the ground and her hands settled on her waist as if that was what they were meant to do.

“ _Jamie_ ,” Dani whispered like a secret. Like something precious that if anyone else knew would be taken away. 

It was as if Jamie broke out of a trance when Dani said her name. Jamie guided Dani backwards until Dani’s back hit the railing of the ship, and kissed her. Jamie kissed her like she was all the brunette ever wanted. 

And Dani kissed back, because Jamie was all she had been waiting for to want. 

*****

_In a faith forgotten land, stood a home. Now wrapped in the leaves of ivy. Beneath was where love and loss was but a mere memory, frozen in time. Untouched._

_Pain shared, a love forbidden. A fatal flaw that cursed them, fate now intertwined three souls. How could they have known? Roots grew into a dreamland that could never be. Instead stolen moments ha-_

“What’s that you’ve got there?”

Dani turned to see that Jamie had woken, her head propped up on her hand.

“Oh, sorry. I was just…”

“No need to be sorry. You’re welcome to any of the books I have there,” Jamie said.

Dani closed the book she had been reading and placed it back on the wooden shelf. Most of the books Jamie had were mythical sea tales, Dani didn't mind since it had been a while since Dani had the chance to read. 

Dani looked around the room now that light shone through it. A double bed located between a bookshelf and closet. In the centre of the room was a mahogany wood desk, a large map open across it along with smaller items- a compass, a feather pen, a bottle of beer, and a few books. A jacket was strewn over the chair. The other wall had a shelf covered in plenty of kick knacks. Shells, rocks, things that looked like gifts or treasure- jewelry, decorated knives, gold items. A treasure chest was next to it, Dani wondered if it held treasure Jamie spent time searching for. Then the wall near it was adorned with weapons. That’s when Dani spotted it. A bow and arrows. Dani picked up the bow.

“You’re not gonna ask me to teach you how to use that, are ya?” 

Dani chuckled.

“No, I just…” Dani trailed off as she put it back. “That was you.”

“What was?”

Dani turned around to look at Jamie. “That night when you attacked Viola’s ship. You were the one with the bow.”

“Yeah, I reckon that was me. I mean, no one else really knows how to use it,” Jamie said. 

“You saved me that night too. A pirate was headed towards me and I didn’t stand a chance. But then he was shot down by an arrow.”

“I see. I think that warrants a thank you.” A knowing look splayed on Jamie’s face. 

Dani went over to her and kissed her. 

“Thank you,” Dani said.

“Hmm, I think I should get into the habit of saving you,” Jamie mumbled.

“Well I wouldn’t complain…”

Dani spotted a pirate’s hat hung on the headboard. Dani took it and placed it on her own head. Jamie chuckled. 

“Why haven’t I seen you wear this yet?” Dani asked. 

“It’s annoying, blocks my view. I only wear it if I have to make some deal or something.” Jamie reached for the hat but winced as she remembered her recovering arm. 

“How’s your arm feeling?”

“A bit sore, but much better.”

Dani looked at it, held it gently as she noticed that the swelling and redness had gone down. “The burn will probably scar.”

“Guess I’ll just add it to the collection,” Jamie joked. Dani gave her a stern look. “You know, I don’t mind you taking care of me,” Jamie whispered. “Maybe I should have you replace Perdita.”

Dani felt the heat settle on her cheeks. “That’s a terrible idea.”

“Why’s that?”

“I’d never actually get to patching you up,” Dani said as she kissed Jamie again. 

Jamie hummed. “Fair point.”

Then there was a knock on the door. “Jamie, arriving at Bronze island in a few hours time. We also should discuss where we are going to dock at Bly,” Hannah’s voice said through the door. 

“I’ll be out in a sec!” Jamie said. 

“Oh and breakfast is ready, thought you and Dani might like to get some before the crew gets up.”

Jamie’s face paled, while Dani’s flushed. Footsteps faded into the distance. 

“How’d she…” Jamie started. 

Then Dani remembered. “Wasn’t she steering the ship last night?”

Jamie groaned as she buried herself underneath the blankets. “Bloody hell, I’m not gonna hear the end of this from her or Owen.”

“I don’t think Owen was there,” Dani tried to reassure Jamie.

The brunette peaked out of the covers. “If Hannah knows, he will. I bet she’s already told him.”

Dani sighed. “It can’t be that bad. Come on, I want some food.”

“No,” Jamie’s voice was muffled under the blankets. “I can’t. It’s gonna be torture.” Jamie paused. “Not um- that I’m ashamed being with you, I didn’t mean that. Just the teasing. They’re gonna be relentless.”

“Good to know. But, Hannah has a point. We should head out before the rest of the crew is up, otherwise they’ll figure it out too. I’ll meet you outside.”

“Okay,” Jamie said, much calmer than earlier.

Dani stood up and went to leave the captain’s quarters when she saw the jacket Jamie wore yesterday hooked on the handle of her closet. 

“Oh and Jamie?”

“Yeah?” Jamie leaned over to see Dani. 

The blonde lifted the sleeve of it. “Wear this.”

Then Dani went to find Owen who was seated at one of the tables, no one else seemed to have awoken. 

“Morning,” Dani said.

“A good morning I assume,” Owen said teasingly. 

Dani chuckled. Owen knew. 

“Yeah, you could say that.”

Owen placed some food in front of Dani. It was hardtack- something Dani learned was a common food for pirates- with milk. 

“Thanks,” Dani said. 

“So…” Owen started.

“How much did Hannah tell you?”

“What makes you think Hannah told me something?” 

“Jamie said she would.”

“True. If you must know, she just told me that you and Jamie had an interesting sword lesson,” Owen said. 

“Aye, quit pestering her Owen,” Jamie said as she went to sit down next to Dani. 

Dani smiled when she saw that Jamie was wearing the jacket. Jamie leaned over and took some of Dani’s hardtack.

“I wasn’t pestering her. I was merely asking,” Owen assured.

Jamie rolled her eyes. “If you wanna hear about _my_ love life then you gotta tell Hannah about _your_ feelings,” Jamie said as she dipped the hardtack in the milk. 

“I don’t know what feelings you’re talking about.”

“Wait, you and Hannah aren’t together?” Dani asked. The blonde recalled the loving looks and hushed conversations between the two she had begun to notice during her stay. Something that was theirs. What Dani had assumed as a loving relationship. 

“See?!” Jamie said. “Even Dani sees how much you two disgustingly stare at each other.”

“I think it’s sweet,” Dani said. 

Owen sighed. “I don’t know… What if-”

“I swear Owen if you say ‘what if she doesn’t like me back’ I’m gonna throw you overboard. I’ve lasted far too many years watching you two pine over each other, the woman likes ya mate. Feels the damn same. And don’t even try to bring up the ‘what if it changes things’ excuse cause the two of ya have practically been in a relationship aside from the kissing stuff,” Jamie ranted.

“What do I do then? How do I… tell her?” Owen asked. 

“Don’t ask me, I suck at the whole ‘romance’ stuff,” Jamie said. 

“Well you aren’t terrible at it either,” Dani chimed in. 

Jamie turned to her. “I’m not?”

“No. You’re pretty good at it.”

“So I’m just supposed to kiss her while sparring then?” Owen teased.

Jamie groaned as she placed her head face first on the table. “Kill me now.”

“I’d rather that not happen. I think you should just talk to her, Owen. Ask her if she’d like to try it then see what she has to say. I take it Hannah isn’t one for grand gestures,” Dani suggested. 

“You picked a smart one, Jamie.”

Jamie lifted her head. 

“Hmm, I guess I did.”

Then the conversation was interrupted by the crew barging for food to start the day. Dani didn’t mind at all, not with the way Jamie looked at her. As if she was the only one.

*****

Dani was chatting with one of the pirates- Jax as she helped her with some of the ropes for the sails when the island came into view. 

It was eerie looking, a layer of fog blanketed it. Trees seemed to rise from the sea without any smooth ground in sight. The water was a blue green and clear enough that you could see the rocks and corals below. Most of all, it was unnervingly quiet. Only the sound of insects could be heard. The air grew humid as _The Moonflower_ approached.

There was a wide river that seemed to wind through the island. It was enough for the ship to pass through.

“Avast,” Jamie said. The crew pulled up the sails and the ship slowed to a near stop as they drifted slowly to the mouth of the river. 

Then they waited. 

Out of nowhere, a man landed on the bowsprit- what Dani learned was the pole that extended from the front of the ship. No one moved. Except Jamie. The captain who this time had her pirate hat on, left the upper deck and moved toward the man. 

It seemed like the entire ship held its breath as Jamie approached him. The man stood, balanced on the pole, even as the ship was lightly pulled by the current. 

Dani looked at the trees that had begun to surround them. She couldn’t see anyone else.

“Captain Jamie Taylor. What brings you here?” the man said, his voice cracked the silence of the island.

“Nuru. I have come to collect the debt that I am owed.”

“And what is it you request?”

“Safe passing through your island,” Jamie said. “We will not cause any trouble or disturbances.”

“Going around the island is not a possibility?”

“Not with Viola Lloyd a day’s journey ahead.”

The man looked taken aback at the mention of Viola. “She is onward to Bly?” Nuru said as he came to the bow of the ship, where Jamie stood. Jamie nodded. “An unbearable grief that has all but fueled greed. You may pass through. Do not let her take what was never meant for her.”

“Thank you,” Jamie said. “Me and my crew will do all that we can to stop her.”

“But will that be enough?”

It was then Dani felt a sudden wave of exhaustion, a lull into unconsciousness. She tried to push it away, she focused her vision on the man and Jamie. Unexpectedly, Jamie collapsed in front of him. 

“Jamie!” Was all Dani could say before the darkness closed in on her.

* * *

Dani buried herself deeper into the covers. She could smell the lingering scent of- roses? The blonde peaked her eyes open. It seemed like she was buried in an endless field of blankets. Dani slowly sat up. The room was grand, soft pink walls with gold accents. She was in the castle. 

Something deep down told Dani that she wasn’t supposed to be there. But that couldn’t be right could it? Dani was to marry Eddie in a few days. Of course it made sense that she was in the castle. A maid came in and helped Dani get ready. The blonde found it unnecessary since she had never needed a maid to prepare for the day, but Eddie had insisted. 

Once Dani was dressed, one that was too frilly for Dani’s liking, she headed down the large steps for the kitchen. She grabbed some food for the morning, but it all seemed tasteless. 

The castle always seemed too big. Dani found herself lost far too often, usually having to ask a servant where to go. But the one place Dani knew how to find was the library. So that’s where she headed. Her favourite place, her escape. 

Dani pushed open the double doors that caved to the overarching shelves filled with books. The sun that spilled through the stained windows greeted her. It was always peaceful here. The way she got lost in books. Made her time here easier, let her breathe easier. 

Dani frowned when she saw her mother and Eddie at the wide table that stood in the centre of the library. They turned to her, faces disheartened.

“Is something wrong?” Dani asked. 

“Danielle,” her mother said. 

Dani winced at the use of her full name. It had been a while since she heard it. 

“Would you like to explain this?” Her mother finished.

Dani walked over to the desk to see letters opened on the desk. She picked one up. The scrawl was a bit wobbly and slanted, but legible. It was the name at the bottom that caught Dani’s eyes. 

_Love, Jamie_

Jamie.

“I…” Dani trailed off.

“Dani, how could you?” Eddie said. His eyes watery. “I love you, what did I do wrong?”

“You didn’t do anything wrong Eddie. It’s just…”

“Just what Danielle?” Her mother’s voice sharp. “You get kidnapped by pirates and now are trading love letters with one? What a disgrace. This needs to stop.”

Dani’s stomach swirled at the idea of ceasing contact with Jamie. She couldn’t. Jamie made her so happy. But now, it was all going to be taken away.

“Y- you can’t do that,” Dani said.

“Yes we can. Eddie can have his servants monitor your mail,” her mother said.

“Dani, we can fix this okay? Just talk to me, like we used to,” Eddie said. 

“Please don’t. I-” Dani turned to leave as her lungs struggled to keep enough air in, to where? She didn’t know. The blonde needed to get out. She wanted to be with Jamie. Not here. 

A hand grabbed her. She turned. It was her mother.

“How can you be so selfish Danielle? For once you do something right. You get a good man, a _king_ to propose to you. Even though you aren’t a princess, do you know how much of a kindness that is? Now you’re going to ruin it for some heartless pirate?” 

“She’s not heartless!” Dani shouted. Her body was tense, hands shook. 

It stunned both of them. 

“She?” Eddie asked. 

“Yes. And- and I love her.”

“You don’t love me?” 

“I do, Eddie. I do love you, but not the same way,” her voice shook.

“You can’t say that Dani. It doesn’t work like that,” Eddie said.

_But it does._

Her mother’s face twisted. “You are a disappointment.”

“I-”

“What would your father think?”

Dani felt a hot tear fall. 

“We can fix this Dani, just cease contact with her. Then we’ll get married. We can forget about all of this,” Eddie said. 

_Forget all of it._ But Dani couldn’t. There was no way she’d forget Jamie. 

The quirk of her smile, the winded brown hair, the way she instructed her crew with confidence, the way her eyes lit up when she was at sea, and how her lips felt against her own. 

Dani wouldn’t. Dani would never.

“No,” Dani said. 

Her mother scoffed and Eddie's face fell. Both turned into disappointed faces.

She let them down. The people Dani was supposed to love. She couldn’t be what they needed her to be. Now she’d lose her mother and best friend.

That was what Dani feared most. 

That fear drove Dani to say yes to Eddie, to reassure herself that she was happy with the life she was living in the castle, that she didn’t miss teaching or watching the sunset. Not when she could make her best friend happy and her mother proud. 

It’s why she thought if she had just a little more time, then she could do it. Promise her life to a Queen’s duties she wasn’t prepared for, as a wife to someone she couldn’t love romantically. 

She’d lose everything. 

Then a thought occurred to her. 

_But Jamie._ She’d lose everything but Jamie. With Jamie came life on the seas, a place with no expectations. No one waited for her to marry a man, chided her for her love of books, pitied her for the lack of men in her life. There was the crew, there was Hannah and Owen. Somehow, Dani realized, she had found something better, special on _The Moonflower._

Dani knew then, she’d be alright. She didn’t need her mother’s approval or Eddie’s promises. That it was all a losing game and if Dani kept trying it would be _her_ who would be lost. Dani nearly spent all the love she saved on them, but with Jamie it was returned. So, if she had Jamie and that life on the seas, it’d be enough. In fact, it was more than enough.

“I’m sorry Eddie.” Dani took off the ring and placed it in his hands. “I know I’ve disappointed you both. But I’m not going to pretend anymore. I know what makes me happy, and that’s Jamie. So, whether you like it or not that’s what I’m going to fight for. I deserve to be happy, and that’s enough for me.”

Then Dani turned around, her mother’s arm let go. And Dani walked through the doors.

* * *

Jamie slowly opened her eyes. She sighed as she wanted to stay asleep. Her bed was too comfortable to leave. The young captain knew that she had to get up and deal with her crew. As she stood up, Jamie felt like she had forgotten something. No, not forgotten. More like something was... _off_. 

Jamie shook her head, must be the lack of sleep. Unconsciously, she grabbed her long coat that she didn’t wear often. It gave her a sort of comfort. Then the captain chose to face the day. 

She left her quarters and headed towards the deck. There was an odd calmness around the ship. Jamie stopped when she nearly passed the dinner tables. She turned her head to see-

“Jamie,” the boy said.

“Do I know you?” His face was so familiar, but not. He looked about sixteen, chestnut brown curls fell into place. His body, lean and tall. 

“You don’t remember me? I was your favourite.”

Jamie sucked in a shaky breath. “M- Mikey?”

“I knew you would remember.” a goofy grin splayed across his face.

The same one he had as a little boy. Back when they’d race across green fields and he would get so tired that Jamie carried him on her back as they headed home. A light in Jamie’s life when everything felt so dark. Because it was Mikey who would hug her when Jamie cried. Only him who bothered to see if she was okay. Jamie missed him. 

“Of course I’d remember you,” Jamie said as she went over to hug him.

“Okay, good. I just wasn’t sure. You left me behind after all.”

Jamie froze in his arms. She leaned back so she could look at him. “I- I didn’t want to leave you, Mikey. But you would have been better off there. Our parents would have given you everything they could. It wasn’t the same with me.”

“But how would you know? What if our village was attacked? I wouldn’t be safe there, I was just a boy. Maybe I grew up and couldn’t be what our parents hoped for in a son, they would’ve disowned me.”

Jamie backed up. 

“Maybe those village boys would beat me up because that’s what they did to you.”

“Mikey…”

“Or father found out mum didn’t love him and I wasn’t his son.”

“S- stop. Please, Mikey…”

“Then, mum would leave. Father would hate me.”

“No… No, tha-”

“What if I was better off with you, but you didn’t want to take me. And now I’m gone.”

“Stop, Mikey. But you’re here. You are _here._ ”

Jamie’s body shook, breaths were uneven. Eyes that couldn’t focus. Jamie’s hands clenched so hard that she could feel her short nails cut through skin. 

_Breathe._ Jamie told herself. _Breathe._

“Even if I am, who else is?” 

“What?” Jamie’s voice wavered.

The boy- teen, moved towards the stairs that lead to the deck of Jamie’s ship. Jamie steadied herself and followed. When Jamie reached the deck, she realized why the ship was so calm. It wasn’t moving. 

Then Jamie scanned the deck. She was alone.

“Mikey? Where’d you go?” The teen was nowhere in sight. “Hey, quit it with the games. I-” Jamie gulped. _I can’t lose you again._

A loud boom sounded. Jamie rushed to the bow of the ship. Her eyes widened as she saw the land not too far away. But… it was in ruins. Smoke and fire roared everywhere. No place was left untouched. 

_Where was she? What was happening?_

Shouts and cries echoed against the clang and crackle of fire. Then she saw the flag, the symbol of black footprints against the red background. Meant to symbolize Viola’s path toward her so-called ‘freedom’. 

“No… This- this can’t be,” Jamie said. “I- I need to stop this.”

Jamie looked back, there was still no one else onboard. Jamie gulped as she became worried for her crew. So the brunette climbed up the railing and dove.

She smoothly hit the water, her body didn’t chill from the ocean. Jamie swam towards the land. 

When Jamie made it to the land, she was soaked to the bone but didn’t shiver. Unconscious bodies laid across the beach. 

“I- I was going to stop her. Before this happened- how?” Jamie said. 

Jamie pulled out her sword as she made her way across the beach. She snuck through a dark alley. Jamie coughed as she felt the sting of smoke fill her lungs. The stench of smoke was inescapable. 

“I thought you would’ve done better than this.”

Jamie spun around. “No, this- this can’t be real. You’re- you’re dead.”

Her auburn hair fell across her shoulders as she approached. “I left you in charge, kid. You should have stopped this.”

“I- I tried.”

“Clearly, it wasn’t good enough. This- this is your fault. Guess I was wrong about you, I wasted my time with you.” The woman’s hazel eyes filled with disappointment as she turned and walked away.

“Wait! Cyra!” Jamie rushed to follow after. “I-”

“Jamie!” A voice shouted.

Chills ran down Jamie’s spine. 

_Dani._

Jamie turned around as Cyra faded into the shadows. The brunette ran as fast as she could to where she heard Dani. She ran as fast as her legs would take her. She ignored the ache in them, she could take the pain. No, she would take it. 

Then the alley broke out into a village square. Fights happened in every corner. Fires burst as flaming arrows hit. Owen. Hannah. They were fighting back to back as enemies closed in on them. Jamie was about to head straight for them, but then…

Dani. Her honey blonde hair was covered in soot, face ashen as she lay propped up against the fountain that sat in the middle of the square. 

Jamie dodged the soldiers and pirates until she reached her. 

“Dani…” Jamie took her hand. 

Dani smiled weakly at her. “Jamie.”

Jamie went to pull her up but that’s when she noticed it. Blood. 

Dani had a deep gash on her stomach. She was bleeding out. 

“No… no, Dani, Dani, hey, stay with me okay? You’re gonna be fine. You’ll be alright. I’ve got you,” Jamie whispered to the blonde. 

“Where were you?” Dani said. 

Jamie’s heart sunk. _She should’ve been here._ “I’m here, I’m here now.”

“I needed you. But you didn’t come.”

Jamie felt the prickle of tears. 

A clash of swords screamed behind her. She turned her head to see that Owen had stopped a soldier from swinging his sword at her. Jamie recognized the red and black armour that haunted her nightmares. 

“Jamie, you made the wrong call. We’re going to die here. You should’ve listened to me and Hannah. You were too reckless,” Owen said as he kicked back his opponent. 

“I’m so sorry. W-where’s Hannah?”

“She’s gone now, thanks to you,” Owen said as he rushed towards his opponent.

Jamie’s eyes flickered to where Hannah’s body lay lifeless. Her tears fell freely now. 

_It’s my fault. This is all my fault. I should have done better. I should have stopped it. It was me, I’m the reason for all of this. I’m a terrible person._

Jamie looked at Dani who was fading by the minute. 

“Dani, stay with me, please,” Jamie sobbed. 

“Jamie… I’m so tired…”

“Just, hold on. For a little longer, love.” Jamie held Dani close, even as her own body shook from her cries.

“Ja- mie,” Dani’s voice struggled to say.

“No, not yet. No one’s going anywhere, you’re still here. It’s you and me... it’s _us_ okay? Don’t go, don’t leave me.”

Jamie cradled Dani’s face in her hands. The brunette placed a gentle, but loving kiss on Dani’s head. 

“Why did you do this Jamie?” Dani asked. 

“What?”

“You’re going to lose me, because that’s what you do. Yo- you’re people’s downfall.”

“Why are you saying this Dani? I- I’m n- not.”

“Then why is it what you’re most afraid of? If it weren’t true, then you wouldn’t be afraid of who you really are,” Dani said.

Jamie leaned back. She shut her eyes tightly. _Something was wrong._ And then it happened… It was like new snow falling around her, like confetti that fell. She remembered how Owen trusted each decision Jamie made. The way that Crya was so sure she wanted Jamie to be captain, as if no one else would do. Little Mikey in her arms as he said that he would be okay the night she left. When Hannah would listen to her concerns as if they were to be valued and considered. Most of all, Dani stringing together so many words at once of how Jamie was _good_ even if they’ve known each other for a few days. 

Each of these things happened because they believed in Jamie. All of them saw the good in her that Jamie herself couldn’t. 

“I- I’m a good person. I’m a good person, Dani.” Jamie opened her eyes to see Dani’s pale and sunken face.

“Do you believe that? Truly believe that?”

“Yes. Because you see it in me. I- I don’t know how, but if you can see it I must be. It’s hard to… but I have to be. I have to be good. I- I’m not going to lose everyone I love because of my choices.”

“How do you know?”

“Because I love them. And there’s nothing evil about love. I-if my choices are made to protect those I love, how can I be a terrible person?”

_I’m a good person._

Jamie woke up. 

* * *

Dani felt dizzy, but the blonde managed to keep her eyes open as she tried to wake up. There was a familiar voice that was shouting. Dani gradually lifted herself up into a sitting position. She was on the dock of _The Moonflower_. When she looked around, the crew were either waking up or still unconscious. 

“What the hell Nuru!”

Dani's eyes found Jamie. She was the only one who seemed fully awake, anger creased the lines on her face. 

“What was that! You can’t just disappear after doing that!” Jamie shouted. 

A few pirates winced at Jamie’s loud voice. 

Jamie climbed up the railing at the bow of the ship, she faced the bowsprit. 

“I asked for _safe_ passage!” 

Dani tried to get up to pull Jamie back onto the deck, but she moved too soon and a wave of nausea crashed over her. 

Next thing Dani knew, the man- Nuru was there on the deck. Jamie turned around and slipped.

“Jamie!” Dani shouted.

Dani relaxed when she saw Jamie pull herself back over the railing and onto the deck. She approached Nuru.

“What did you do to me and my crew,” Jamie demanded. 

“How can you face the devil herself if you cannot face your own fears?” He calmly said. “We were helping you. You will understand after your anger staves off. Looks like you and your crew were all successful, they are waking are they not? No one was harmed. You are here now, Captain. We wish you luck on your journey,” Nuru said and he grabbed a swinging vine and swung himself towards the trees. 

Then Jamie stormed off to the door that led below decks and slammed it behind her. 

After a moment, Dani managed to get herself up. Most of the crew had a haunted look in their eyes. Few quickly recovered and pointed to where they were headed. It was the end of the Bronze Island river. 

Dani took no time to be grateful for that, her mind was filled with worry for Jamie. Dani had been shaken by what she saw. It was clear from the anger that surrounded Jamie it shook her too.

The blonde went after her. Once Dani made her way to the Captain’s quarters, she knocked. There was no answer, but Dani knew Jamie was in there. Dani slowly pushed the door open. 

She found Jamie on her bed, shaking. 

“Jamie?”

Jamie turned away from her. “Leave me alone.”

Dani didn’t know what to say. 

Jamie turned and stood up. “Didn’t I tell you to leave me the fuck alone!” Jamie shouted at her. 

Dani backed up. “I- I just wanted to help you. We all saw stuff Jamie. Not just you.”

The brunette stood her ground, her face turned away. Shoulder tensed and jaw clenched. 

“I’ll go then. But Jamie, you’re allowed to fall apart. We’re all human you know? And I- I want to be there to help you pick up the pieces. I want to be there for the good and bad, when you’re ready to let me,” Dani said. Then she turned to leave. 

She only took a few steps when she heard to sob. 

“Dani…” Jamie’s voice shook. 

Dani turned around and the brunette fell to the ground crying. Dani ran over to her. 

All Dani could do was wrap her arms tightly around Jamie as she sobbed. Jamie let her, and that was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did y'all think of the kiss? Thank you, imacestuff for the suggestion and my friend for the whole cliche 'dip' part. Also what did you think of seeing this emotional side to Jamie?  
> And pls excuse my random reference to Ivy by Taylor Swift, it just feels like a Damie song so I had to.


	5. Into the Sea of Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who else is living off of those con tweets? Cause I am.   
> I was trying to put this up yesterday, but of course my wifi decided to chose that moment to stop working. Wonderful. Anyways, it's here now, so enjoy!

Dani had no idea how much time passed. She just stayed with Jamie for as long as the brunette needed her. No one interrupted them. Eventually, Jamie’s cries calmed into steady breaths. Dani managed to move them to the bed, for once the bold captain looked so small. 

The blonde settled into bed behind her, arm wrapped around the brunette’s waist. Dani herself was lulled into a dreamless sleep. 

It was a few hours later when they both woke up. Jamie profusely apologized for her outburst and Dani reassured her it was okay. Because the blonde knew that she wasn’t the one Jamie was angry at. 

They talked. Just a bit of what they saw, not all of it. Dani was too anxious about telling Jamie that the reason she overcame her fear was because she was falling for the captain. It felt like too much too soon. Plus, Jamie had said that she didn’t do relationships. What if Jamie only saw this as temporary?

Jamie told her that she had seen her brother Mikey all grown up, Cyra as well. How she saw Hannah die and the world up in flames. Which she blamed on herself. It took Jamie believing that she wouldn’t hurt all those she loved to wake up.

Like it took Dani taking a stand for what she wanted against disappointing her mother and Eddie. 

Both didn’t want to leave and face the world yet. So Dani picked a book to read-  _ Fata Morgana, _ which spoke of the tales of Morgan le Fay who would make floating islands appear causing ships to meet their downfall. 

Jamie’s head had settled on the crook of Dani’s shoulder. It felt… safe. 

That was when Dani knew, she wanted this more than anything.

*****

Dani and Jamie had finally left the safe confines of her room to the deck where Hannah and Owen took over during Jamie’s disappearance. Jamie kept Dani close to her, because even just the warmth of the blonde’s hand made the tension seep out of her. 

The crew moved as they normally did, but the distress that lay beneath was undeniable. Jamie knew that if she didn’t break it her crew wouldn’t be fit to stop Viola.

_ Damn Nuru and his ‘help’. _

Jamie sighed as she stood at the edge of the main deck that overlooked the ship. Hannah stood near her, steering the ship. Dani and Owen were not far behind her as they chatted.

“Listen up crew,” Jamie started. “I’m sorry about what happened back there.”

“You didn’t know, none of us would’ve,” Jax said. The others nodded in agreement.

“Right. Well, we can’t let whatever we all saw hang over our heads. We’ve got to use it as an advantage, what I have to believe were Nuru’s intentions. We are strong, we have faced our fears. Because of that, we can and will stop Viola.”

Cheers erupted. Jamie smiled. 

A few hours later, the air of  _ The Moonflower _ was lighter. Jamie had Dani by her side. Things felt good for once. But of course, as fate would have it, it didn’t last.

“Captain!” Carter shouted from the lookout. 

Jamie was at the helm, she looked to where Carter pointed. In the distance  _ Isabel’s Revenge _ was approaching.

“Shit,” Jamie said. 

“Is that…” Dani trailed off as she saw it too.

“Yeah, and they’re headed straight for us.” Jamie sighed. “Prepare for battle! Stay onboard, let them come to us!” Jamie shouted to her crew. 

They clamored for weapons. Hannah took over the helm and Owen handed Jamie her bow and arrows. Jamie handed Dani a sword.

“Let’s put those sword skills to the test, Princess?” Jamie winked.

The brunette enjoyed the way Dani’s face flushed pink as she tried to hide behind her sun-kissed hair. 

Jamie was now on deck with her crew. Jax handed her a telescope. The captain looked through and saw the ship. There were about twice as many people on board Viola’s ship. Jamie looked for the woman but didn’t see her amongst the pirates. However, she did see Peter Quint and Rebecca at the wheel.

Jamie gave the signal to bring up the sails. Both pirate ships slowed as they came side by side. War cries shouted from either side and the battle began. Jamie shot at incoming pirates from Viola’s ship. Her crew dealt with those who slipped by. 

It was clear this time that Viola’s crew had the advantage. Last time Jamie’s crew had the element of surprise so it was easier to take on twice as many people. But now… 

Then Jamie remembered something. An idea she had seen, one that would piss Viola off. Jamie lit her arrow from one of the candles next to the entrance that led below decks. She aimed for the mast. Once the arrow hit, flames started to engulf it. Jamie smirked. 

As expected what was left of Viola’s crew on  _ Isabel’s Revenge _ noticed it too late and they started to panic. 

Finally, out of her arrows, Jamie pulled out her sword and fought the closest opponent. 

At the last second Jamie blocked a harsh swing aimed to her right side. 

“Nice try,” Jamie said when she realized who it was. 

“Is Jamie Taylor complimenting me?” Peter said. 

Jamie attacked and Peter dodged. 

“In your dreams Quint.” 

They fought back and forth, it wasn’t lost on Jamie that she was being pushed back. Her skill with a sword was enough for her to avoid any of his swings, but she needed some kind of leverage. 

Jamie jumped onto a crate just as two pirates blocked Peter’s way. Anger was clear on Peter’s face. Jamie grabbed the rope next to her and used it. She landed on the other side of Peter. He barely turned when Jamie attacked. His side got cut. 

Both of them lost balance when the ship began to move. Jamie looked around her. Hannah began steering away from  _ Isabel’s Revenge _ , the sails of it now breathed fire. 

“Peter!” Rebecca shouted from the other ship. 

Peter made a move towards her. 

“You don’t deserve her,” Jamie said. 

Jamie realized her mistake too late. Her and Peter lost their swords when they fell due to the ship’s movement. He turned around to face Jamie. 

Jamie stepped back. But it wasn’t far enough as Peter kicked her back before he turned to reach Rebecca. 

There was no deck behind Jamie, not enough space to rebalance. Jamie fell. 

She waited for the cold waters. In fact, she waited too long. Jamie opened her eyes to find blue ones. 

Dani had grabbed her. 

Then Jamie noticed it. 

“Dani!” 

Too late. A pirate had stumbled back to where Dani was and bumped into her. Dani lost balance. 

Cold. The water was cold. 

It shocked her entire body. Jamie struggled to fight against the waves. 

Then gold hair. Dani. Jamie saw her being dragged into the depths of the sea. With all of her strength, Jamie swam. 

As Dani fell deeper and deeper, it became harder for Jamie to breathe. But Jamie knew she couldn’t lose Dani. Jamie wouldn’t let that happen, even if it was the last thing she ever did. 

The captain couldn’t imagine a world without the blonde. It wouldn’t happen, not if she could do anything about it.

She ignored her body’s cry for air and reached. 

She felt her soft hand. Jamie pulled Dani towards her. Wrapped her arms around Dani’s waist and swam up.

Jamie gasped in air as she broke to the surface. Dani unconscious in her arms. She looked around and saw that  _ The Moonflower _ was sailing away. Impossible to catch up with.  _ Isabel’s Revenge  _ in the other direction in flames. 

But behind them was land. It looked too far and Jamie was exhausted, but it was their safest and best bet.

So against the tide, the icy waters that made her bones shiver, Jamie tried to bring her and Dani to the shore.

*****

Dani woke up coughing. She coughed up water, it was not fun. But it was blessed when her lungs breathed in the air again. 

“Dani,” Jamie said weakly. 

The brunette lay on the beach as well, an arm’s length away. She looked tired. 

“What happened?” Dani asked.

“We fell into the water.” Jamie didn’t move as if her body had no energy.  Then Dani realized as she looked out to sea, that Jamie probably didn’t. 

“You swam from all the way out there with me?”

“Had a little help,” Jamie said as she pointed to the other side of Dani. 

The blonde was still uncoordinated, but she turned slightly to see a young girl about eighteen, seated next to Dani.

“She practically just resurrected you back to life,” Jamie noted. 

“Thank you,” Dani said to her. 

“You’re welcome,” she said softly. Her inky hair reached just below her shoulders and most of her dress was soaked.

Dani slowly sat up. She shivered. 

“I- I live just past the beach. You can warm up by the fireplace,” the girl said. 

“You don’t have to offer, we’ll be fine,” Jamie said. 

“I insist. The village is too far for you both to walk there in this state, and you could get sick from the cold.”

Jamie looked like she was about to decline the offer again, but noticed that Dani rubbed her hands up and down her arms for warmth. 

“Alright. Thank you. I’m Jamie and this is Dani.” Jamie finally got up from where she lay. 

“I’m Elle.”

Dani then felt cloth around her. She noticed that Jamie had put her pirate jacket around her shoulders. It was still wet from the ocean, but Dani’s arms were no longer subject to the breezy air. Dani mumbled a thanks.

The three of them made their way to a house not far from where the sandy beach began. Elle led them inside and went to light the fireplace. She left Dani and Jamie to sit near the fire. When she returned, she had two cups of water and some food for them. 

“Where are we?” Jamie asked. 

“The southeast side of Bly,” Elle said. 

“Well at least we’re in the right kingdom,” Jamie said. “You said the village is far from here?”

Elle nodded. 

“Just our luck.” Jamie hid her head in her hands.

“I think I could help with that.”

“No offense kid, but I think you’ve helped us plenty already.”

“What Jamie means, is that she doesn’t like to owe people things,” Dani clarified. 

“Oh, well… you could help me in return.”

“How so?” Dani asked. 

“My parents never let me leave here. Think that I can’t handle the outside world. But I disagree. I want to meet people and see what’s out there. I don’t know where the village is, but that it takes about half a day for my parents to head there, get what they need, and return. And that’s by horse. If you let me go with you-”

“You can’t come with us,” Jamie interrupted.

“Just to the village. Once we’re there I’ll leave you two. We can use the horses.”

Dani looked at Jamie. They didn’t have very many options left.

“Jamie, come on,” Dani said. 

“And where are your parents, kid?”

“Gone two villages over. My father is a merchant.”

“Oh! My father was too,” Dani said. 

Jamie sighed. “Fine.”

Dani and Elle smiled. 

The young woman brought them to the stables where there were four stalls but only two were occupied with horses. Elle brought them out. 

“Do any of you know how to ride?” Elle asked. 

“Yes,” Dani said. Jamie looked at her in surprise. “Just a bit. My father taught me, but after he passed I hadn’t ridden one. Not till Eddie let me at the castle.”

“Castle?” Elle questioned as she prepared the horses for the trip, Dani helped.

“Dani here is engaged to a king.”

“You’re a princess?”

“Oh, no. Not a princess,” Dani said.

“I thought princes only married princesses.”

“I thought the same, Dani’s got some charm apparently,” Jamie said. 

Dani rolled her eyes at Jamie. Dani hoisted herself onto the horse. Jamie seemed lost in thought when Dani looked back at the brunette. 

Dani extended her hand. 

“W-what?” Jamie said as she stared incredulously at Dani’s hand.

“You afraid of a horse, captain?” 

Jamie glared and took Dani’s hand. She settled behind Dani. 

“Captain?” Elle asked.

“Jamie is the captain of a pirate ship,” Dani said.

“You two are an interesting pair,” Elle said as she got on the other horse. 

They were. 

Dani started the horse, it moved a bit too fast at first. It had been a while. Jamie behind her quickly wrapped her arms around Dani’s waist. Tightly. 

Dani chuckled. 

“You’re sure you’re not afraid of the horse, Jamie?”

“Mmhmm.” 

But the tense body behind hers said otherwise. 

Jamie was good at navigating. The blonde remembered how Jamie used to live her life on the run, needing to know where she was going and what to avoid on land. Those skills didn’t dwindle, they were very useful for the seas as well. Dani knew Hannah was best at it, but it didn’t mean the captain wouldn’t have picked up a thing or two from her navigator. 

They eventually found the path to the village. The day was bright as the sun beat down on them. 

Elle asked both Dani and Jamie various questions that Dani was happy to answer, but Jamie was less inclined. Jamie mumbled something about ‘peace and quiet’ that only Dani could hear. 

They finally reached the stone path that led to the village. Elle and Dani tied up the horses and the three of them went in. People moved and chattered about, the scent of fresh bread made Dani miss the old bakery she would work at. 

“Dani,” Jamie said. 

She looked to Jamie who picked something off one of the shop walls. Jamie passed it to her. 

It was a poster with her face on it. Written at the top was:

_ Missing _

_ Danielle Clayton _

A hefty sum was listed for whoever found her. Eddie was looking for her. Of course he was, but this was the first piece of evidence. It was the first time it really hit Dani. Her days at sea seemed so disconnected from her life at Aleda. It was almost as if Dani had escaped it to a whole other world. But that wasn’t the case.

“What are we going to do about this? We can’t walk around to find your crew undetected if people are looking for me,” Dani said. 

Elle looked at the poster. “That’s a lot of gold.”

Then Jamie was thinking. Dani could see the gears turn in the captain’s head. Then the way her body eased as the idea fell into place. 

“ _ Jamie, _ ” Dani warned. Sure Jamie was smart, but she was also reckless.

“Maybe we don’t need to hide then,” Jamie said. “We catch their attention.”

“That’s a terrible idea. Last time we got people’s attention we ended up in a jail cell.”

“Oh you guys are fun,” Elle said. 

“It’s a great idea,” Jamie said. 

“How? We’ll get taken to the king and you’ll probably end up in jail.”

“Can’t end up in jail, not when I know the king.”

“You know the king?” 

“Who else do you think asked me to stop Viola who’s target is Bly?” Jamie said. “If we can get to the castle as fast as possible then King Henry can help us.”

Dani sighed. “Okay, then what’s your plan?”

Jamie looked at Elle. “Up for some fun kid?”

“Really?” Elle asked excitedly. Jamie nodded. “Yes.”

Then Jamie turned to Dani. “I’m gonna need my jacket back.”

*****

Jamie was quiet and quick. So it wasn’t hard for her to swipe a sword and some rope. 

“You sure this will work?” Dani asked. 

“Yes Dani. I’m sure.”

“Okay.”

“Alright you two, let’s see how your acting is. Go,” Jamie said. 

Dani and Elle stumbled their way out of the alley, hands tied behind their backs. Jamie rushed after them and easily blocked the direction they were headed in. With her- well someone’s sword in hand. 

“You two troublemakers,” Jamie said, her voice loud and clear. It easily caught the attention of the villagers. 

A chain reaction of whispers and gasps spread around them. 

Jamie scoffed. “I didn’t think the princess Danielle Clayton and a helpless village girl would be this much trouble for a pirate. Nevermind the captain. Do you two really want to upset me?” 

Elle and Dani had the easier part, they didn’t need to say a word. 

Jamie turned around, faced the crowd that now swarmed around them. “Anyone here like to trade places with them? No? Nobody? Hmmm.” She faced Elle and Dani again. “Seems like you two are out of luck.”

In that moment, a group of guards shoved their way through the crowd. 

A guard drew his sword. He swung at Jamie, and Jamie swung back. When the guard attacked again, Jamie let her sword fall. The guards restrained her and released Dani and Elle. 

They started taking Jamie away, but they made no move to bring Dani and Elle along. That was until Dani said something to the guard and they were brought along. 

They now all sat in a carriage headed to the castle. Jamie had her hands shackled, while Dani and Elle sat opposite. A guard sat next to Jamie.

Dani gave Jamie a look. One that said  _ Not bad. _

It was true, after all they were headed directly to the castle. Jamie had seen how things were handled with people who broke the law or caused trouble. They were brought directly to the king to decide what was to be done with them.

Soon enough the three of them were brought to the throne room of the castle. Jamie had been here years ago. It still looked as grand as before. The only difference was that Jamie was no longer in awe of its beauty. To Jamie it was just a castle. 

But she could see it in the way Elle’s blue-grey eyes widened that she was captivated. 

The guard shoved Jamie to the ground, Dani and Elle stood a few feet away from her. Henry stood from his chair when they were brought forward. His face shifted into a look of shock. It made sense after all, Jamie was supposed to be out stopping Viola. Not in his castle chained by his guards. 

“Leave us,” Henry said. 

The guards hesitated, but then followed orders. Jamie waited until the large double doors shut. 

“Henry, I can-”

But Jamie noticed that Henry wasn’t looking at her as he walked towards them. He stopped a few feet away from the three women, but it was clear his attention was fixed on Elle. 

Jamie was confused as to why, the dark haired girl said she never left her home. What made the king stare at her with such shock and skepticism. 

It didn’t take long for Jamie to be given an answer. 

“Isabel?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of that twist?   
> Had to make it a shorter chapter for it, but next chapter will definitely be longer.  
> Also the Fata Morgana thing was definitely a Summerland reference, for any of you who've seen it.  
> Till next time, stay safe y'all


	6. You Sure Feel Like Fate To Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I had originally intended this story to be like 4 chapters, then 7, now it's more like 9 haha. Chapter 6 ended up being like 9,000 words so I decided to split it into 2 chapters.   
> So anyways, here's a whole chapter of Dani and Jamie being cute.

“Isabel?” Henry his voice laced with shock.

“How do you know my name?” Elle asked.

“Wait, you can’t mean  _ that _ Isabel?” Jamie said. Henry didn’t answer. “I thought you said your name was Elle?” Jamie turned her question to the young woman.

“Elle’s a nickname for Isabel. My parents usually call me Elle.”

“Of course it is.” Jamie’s mind was trying to claw at any reasonable explanation for how she ended up in this situation.

Henry then went over to Jamie and removed her shackles. She murmured a thanks.

“You’re an interesting pirate, Jamie. I ask you to catch my enemy and instead, you return with my allied kingdom’s future queen and my enemy’s missing daughter.”

“Yeah, well somehow, neither were intentional.”

“I believe we all need to talk,” Henry said and led them out of the throne room. 

The guards gave confused looks when they noticed that Jamie was unrestrained, but they didn’t question their king. 

Henry led them to a room, much smaller than the throne room, but still larger than most Jamie had been in. There was a long table at the center of it and Henry sat. He gestured for them to join him. 

Jamie sat next to the king, Dani across from her and Isabel across from Henry. Henry turned to Jamie first.

“Did she reach Bly?” Henry asked. 

Jamie sighed. “Her ship attacked ours, just off the coast of the southeastern end. I wasn’t expecting it. I mean, why would they go out of their way to attack us when the port was much closer? A port that is far enough from the castle to not cause suspicion, but also not make the travel to the castle long?”

“That does seem odd.”

“And… I didn’t see Viola on board. She left it to her quartermaster to head the battle. Unlike her. But what would she even be doing without her crew? Also I set her ship on fire, so that should keep ‘em busy for a while.”

“And your crew?” 

“Don’t know, me and Dani got knocked overboard. That’s when Elle here saved us from practically drowning.”

“I see, well I’ll send out some people to search for Viola and to ensure that your crew doesn’t get tossed in the cells like last time.”

“Appreciate it.”

“So what’s this about my mother being your enemy? As far as I know my mother and father are good people. My father’s a merchant, they couldn’t possibly have done anything to make an enemy of you?” Isabel asked Henry. 

“I assume those are the parents who took you in. You probably don’t remember anything, you were just five,” Henry said.

“Are you sure you’ve got the right person?”

“Yes,” Henry said. “I’ve met you as a child on many occasions. I remember.”

Even Jamie could see it now. Her raven hair, the shape of her face, but the eyes… the eyes were Arthur’s. Viola’s husband and navigator. Jamie assumed the personality too was more so from Arthur or her upbringing, soft and quiet. Not like the storm in Viola.

Isabel waited for more from Henry. So Henry began.

“Years ago, Arthur and Viola Lloyd lived at Bly manor. Descent from wealthy and noble families well regarded in our kingdom. They had a daughter, Isabel. As a well regarded family, you came to many of the royal events. Then, when war waged against the Isles it hit the town you lived in. Viola was with you at the market and amidst the chaos, you went missing. Viola came to my brother asking for help to find you, but with the war he couldn’t spare any resources. 

“It turned Viola’s grief into rage. In a way no one expected. As five years came to pass, the war stopped and things returned as it were. What was unknown was that Viola had built herself an army. She wanted to tear down the monarchy, because it was our fault for the war that resulted in the loss of her daughter.

“Her destruction spread to the Isles as well. She wanted to be heard and seen, she’d burn villages to catch the attention of kings. It lasted for so many years, far longer than the war with the Isles. She wouldn’t stop till she tore down the monarchy, and Viola was almost successful. Viola planned an ambush. The one that led to the death of my brother and his wife. I too was there. I would have died, if not for Jamie and her crew. Did a real number on them, in return I ensured Jamie’s crew wouldn’t be charged for piracy as in our laws. 

“So I became king, allied with Aleda and the Isles to push back Viola and her army. Then we banished her from all the lands, she’d taken to the sea since then.”

Everyone else was stunned into silence. Jamie herself didn’t know the full story of how Viola’s madness came to be. 

“And with the new king of Aleda who could be an easy target, she must be hoping to return,” Jamie filled in. “She went for Dani, and Flora’s birthday is what? Tomorrow? Leverage to lift her banishment.”

“It’s what I was afraid of,” Henry said.

“How could someone cause such harm when she herself understands the loss?” Isabel asked, her voice fragile. Her eyes lost. 

“I… Don’t know,” was all Henry could say.

“All this because of me?”

“Not cause of you, kid,” Jamie said.

“It is. My disappearance led to all of this. I- I’m so sorry.” Isabel stood from the table and rushed out of the room.

Jamie was about to move, but Dani got up. “I’ve got it,” Dani said and went after Isabel. 

“I want you to stay here for Flora’s birthday. You and your crew for whatever may happen,” Henry said. 

“You’ve got your royal army, you don’t need me.”

“I do, you have been fighting against Viola for so long. You know what to expect from her and how to bounce back when she does manage to do the unexpected. You also are determined to take her down.”

Jamie couldn’t help but think of Viola’s story. To see what both love and loss did to the woman. How rage made her push away a sister who wouldn’t even dare act on her feelings for Arthur because she was family and how revenge caused the loss and separation of families tenth fold, Owen, Hannah, Henry and the kids were just a few examples.

Jamie had been angry at Viola for killing Crya, had wanted revenge against Viola. 

“I don’t want my determination to be revenge. It would make me the same as her,” Jamie said.

Henry stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Your determination isn’t revenge, Jamie. It’s to right wrongs.” Then he left.

*****

Dani found Isabel in one of the many hallways of the castle. She slowly approached Isabel. Even as the younger woman was taller than Dani, the blonde could see the youth and innocence that wrapped around her. Someone who had been protected from the harshness of the world. 

“Isabel,” Dani said. She waited for Isabel to look at her. “None of it was your fault, you have to know that.”

“But if I hadn’t disappeared then none of this would’ve happened.”

“Maybe it is part of it, but everything that Viola did was because she made that choice. Your mother could’ve dealt with her grief differently. But she chose this way. That decision was not on you. Trust me, Isabel, don’t let the weight of other’s mistakes weigh you down. You’ll never get to live if you do that.”

“Wh- what if I’m… like her?” Isabel’s eyes stormed with fear. 

“You aren’t. You saved me and Jamie, you helped us too even though you didn’t have to. You have control over your choices, so if you don’t want to be anything like your mother then don’t be. Just because you’re family doesn’t mean you’re the same. I’ve met your aunt, she’s nothing like your mother; even if I think she does miss the sister she once had. Your aunt made the choice to not be like your mother, you can too.”

Isabel took in a shaky breath. She hugged Dani.

“Thank you,” Isabel said.

“You’re welcome. Now, let’s head back?”

Isabel nodded. 

When they headed back to the main hall, they spotted Jamie and two little kids. 

“Aye, aye, Captain,” the kids said as they saluted Jamie. 

Jamie then spotted her, a wide grin spread across Jamie’s face. 

“Looks like we’ve got company,” Jamie said to the kids. “How ya doin’ Isabel?”

“Better now, thank you,” Isabel said.

The kids turned around. One was a boy, dark hair and blue eyed. He was clearly older than the girl. And younger meant more energy, the little brown haired girl’s eyes lit up when she saw Dani and Isabel. 

“Flora, Miles, this is Isabel and Dani,” Jamie introduced. 

“Oh! Will they be staying too?! Are they part of your crew too, Jamie?” Flora asked excitedly.

Dani chuckled. “No, we aren’t part of Jamie’s crew. But I spent some time with them. And um…” Dani wasn’t sure how to answer the other question.

Then Henry came over. “Ah there you two are.”

“Will Dani and Isabel be staying with us as well, Uncle Henry?” Miles asked, more composed than his sister.

“They are welcome to,” Henry said. “I’ve sent a message to let Edmund know that you are here and safe. And Isabel, if we may talk more?”

Isabel nodded while Dani’s stomach twisted. Eddie. Dani wasn’t ready to face him, not after she had realized her feelings for Jamie. She wasn’t even sure where she and Jamie stood. But Aleda was several days away from Bly, so Dani would have time to figure it out. 

“Kids, come on,” Henry said.

“Can I stay? I would like to show Dani around,” Flora said. 

Henry chuckled. “Well, if you don’t mind,” he said to Dani.

“Of course not,” Dani said. 

Isabel then went with Henry.

“Edmund is the King of Aleda right?” Miles asked. 

“Yeah, he is,” Dani said. “He’s my best friend.” 

“Oh, are you a princess too?” Flora asked.

“No, but I am supposed to be queen.”  _ Supposed to be. _

“Then I can show you what a princess does! A princess practices to be queen!”

“I’m gonna be the king, I’m older,” Miles said.

“Hmm, but Uncle Henry likes me better.”

Jamie and Dani laughed. 

“Can I show you, Dani?” 

“Yeah, I would love that, Flora.”

“Yay! It will be perfectly splendid! And Jamie can come too.”

Dani and Jamie let the kids guide them around the castle. 

“They’re so cute,” Dani said. 

“Hmm, I beg to differ. They seem like little gremlins to me.”

“We’re not gremlins!” Flora defended. 

Soon enough, Flora and Miles were giving them a tour of the castle along with the stuff they did during the day. The tour apparently included the phrase ‘perfectly splendid’ at every new room. Except the school room. Miles apologized as said this happened whenever Flora learned a new fancy word.

Dani in all aspects didn’t mind. She missed being around kids. The energy and excitement they held was always refreshing to Dani. 

Dani watched as Flora and Miles had struck a conversation with one of the maids. 

“So…” Jamie started. Dani looked over to her, the beginnings of a smirk grew across Jamie’s face. “ _ Supposed  _ to be queen? Anything make you wanna change your mind, Princess?” Jamie said referring to her first conversation with the kids.

_ Yeah, you. _ Nope, that was too much. Dani shook the thought from her head. 

Dani shrugged. “Thought I should maybe keep my options open.”

“What could be more appealing than bein’ a queen? You’d literally have people at your beck and call.”

Dani was about to open her mouth to say something but stopped. What was she even going to say? That by far the time she spent with Jamie seemed more appealing than having everything and nothing to worry about?

“Oh yes! The dance!” Flora exclaimed as she rushed back over to them. “I need to practice for my birthday tomorrow. Dani, Jamie will you join me?”

“No way,” Jamie said. “I don’t dance.”

Flora pouted. “Please, pretty please.” 

Jamie shook her head.

“Jamie, you’re gonna make her sad. It’s her birthday tomorrow,” Dani said as she sidled up next to Flora, her eyes begging.

Jamie grumbled. “I know what you two are doing,” Jamie warned. 

The brunette tried to ignore their hopeful looks. But Dani knew that Jamie would give in, in…

_ Three.  _

_ Two. _

_ One… _

“Fine. But just one dance.”

Dani and Flora high fived. Dani let Flora grab her hand as the little girl led the way. Jamie trudged along slowly behind them.

“Miles! Come join us!” Flora said.

“I- uh- Uncle Henry asked me to do something and I forgot so…” The boy pointed in some direction and ran off.

“Why does that little shit get to escape this torture?” Jamie asked.

“Hey, language,” Dani said. 

“Miles already practiced with me all week, he can have a day off,” Flora pipped up.

Flora opened a door that led to a room that had a grand piano in the corner. The floor was hardwood, tall windows adorned one of the walls, and a victrola not far from the entrance.

“Do you know how to dance, Dani?” Flora asked.

“A bit, I was learning.”

“Splendid, so-” Flora was cut off by a knock at the door. “Come in!”

A maid peeked in and gave them all a kind smile. “Miss Flora, they finished the adjustments to your dress for tomorrow. They want you to try it on again to make sure it’s perfect for tomorrow,” she said.

“Oh, okay. Then Dani you can start teaching Jamie while I’m gone,” Flora said and followed the maid. 

Then the two of them were left alone. 

“Thank god,” Jamie said.

But then Dani had an idea. She went over to the victrola which still had a record on it and put the arm of the needle in place. Music started to flow around the room. 

Jamie looked at Dani confused, then worried. “Dani… You’re not going to actually make me...”

“It’s just us. No one to embarrass yourself in front of.”

“I’m gonna embarrass myself in front of  _ you _ .”

“Was that what you were worried about? Making a fool of yourself in front of  _ me _ ?”

Jamie didn’t answer, but the light pink tint on her cheeks as she avoided eye contact told Dani enough.

Dani slowly approached Jamie as if not to scare her off. Then she took both of Jamie’s hands in hers. Jamie’s head looked up. 

“Well, I think that’s cute,” Dani said. 

Somehow, Jamie’s face got redder as she now found the grand piano to the left of them oddly fascinating. 

“You better not say anything about this to Hannah and Owen,” Jamie mumbled. 

“Hmm, say what? how I got you to blush?” Dani lifted a hand to turn Jamie’s face towards her and kissed the nervous brunette. During their kiss, Dani placed Jamie’s arms around her waist. 

Dani pulled back.”Or how I got you to dance?” Dani wrapped her arms around Jamie’s neck. 

“Either.”

“M’kay.”

They both swayed slightly to the music. Dani was still in awe of seeing such a soft side to the captain. After the events at Bronze Island, there had been a sadness to the air. But this time, Jamie wasn’t being vulnerable with her because she needed comfort… It was because she wanted to, Dani could see it in the green of her eyes. 

Then, Dani realized that Jamie’s body was as stiff as a board. The blonde just smiled sweetly as she rubbed her hand against the back of Jamie’s neck.

“Just, relax, Jamie.”

The stiffness of Jamie’s shoulders slowly began to seep out. In all honesty, they weren’t really  _ dancing _ , more like swaying to the music. But that didn’t really matter to Dani, all she cared about at the moment was that she was close to Jamie. Dani was never really one for closeness, with having a distant (sorta) mother, not many friends, and Keaton who did give her an occasional hug but other than that… Dani never had a need to feel someone’s touch. Of course she loved when little kids gave her hugs, but that was different. 

Then Dani thought it was just normal, she never craved Eddie’s touch either. But somehow… with Jamie, everything was different. Dani wanted to feel the warmth of Jamie’s hands, her firm forehead against her own, and to feel the way Jamie smiled into their kisses.

“You know, dancing ain’t too bad,” Jamie whispered even though they were the only two in the room filled with music.

“Is that because you actually like it? Or the company?”

“Don’t flatter yourself, Princess. But… yeah, definitely the company.”

Jamie pulled her in again till their lips met. They stopped dancing after that.

*****

Eventually, Dani and Jamie left the music room and found Flora and Miles being shooed away from the kitchen. Apparently the two kids were trying to snag some sweets before the big day. Dani then asked where the library was to distract them from their quest for sugar. The kids quickly complied as the kitchen door was shut by the nice but annoyed baker. 

Without much surprise, the library wasn’t too unlike the one at Eddie’s castle. It was grand, tall stone pillars reached the high painted ceilings, windows reminded them that the day would soon end, and the amount of books seemed endless. 

Dani was seated in one of the chairs at the main table- moved to face away from the table- Miles sat on another next to her. Both had a book in hand. Occasionally, if Miles came across a word that was new to him, he’d ask Dani what it meant. Jamie was seated on the table behind Dani, Flora next to her as the young princess instructed the brunette on how to braid Dani’s hair. So far, the brunette was growing more frustrated by the minute. 

“You just need to put that strand over there…” Flora said. 

“Bloody hel- heck. Why’s this so hard?” Jamie complained. 

“It takes practice. I practice on my dolls all the time.”

Dani giggled as she heard the conversation. 

“You making fun of me, Princess?”

“No.”

“Liar.”

“Am not.”

“Sure,” Jamie scoffed and Dani’s blonde hair slipped from her fingers. “Shi- shoot.”

Dani put her book down on her lap then reached back and started to braid her own hair. When Dani finished, she turned slightly to Flora who handed her a tie. In the corner of her eye, she spotted Jamie with her jaw slack. 

“How…?” Jamie started.

“Practice, just like Flora said. Spent years having to figure out how to do my hair on my own.”

“Magic, that's what that was. Magic.”

Dani and Flora burst out laughing. 

“Dani,” Miles started. “What does kismet mean?”

Dani turned to the young boy, his eyes curious and eager to know. The blonde smiled, she loved to see that look on children’s faces. It meant they wanted to learn, that they had that same drive Dani herself did when she was their age. 

“What kind of word even is that? Kismet,” Jamie butted in. 

Dani looked Jamie right in the eye and said, “Kismet means fate or destiny.”

The joking look on Jamie’s face slipped into one that Dani couldn’t quite read. 

“Then why not say fate or destiny? Why do ya need a whole other word?” Jamie challenged.

“Sometimes those words aren’t enough. Sometimes it’s used over and over that they feel common and a new one feels… well, special.”

Jamie’s eyes searched hers. They asked the same question as Dani’s did.  _ Was this kismet? _

“So like how my father met my mother? Was that kis-met?” Flora asked.

Dani looked to the little girl. “Yeah, that was meant to be, because that led to you and your brother being here.”

“Oh! Well I can’t wait to meet my person, and it would be kismet. Wouldn’t that be perfectly splendid?”

Dani chuckled. “Kismet doesn’t necessarily mean meeting the person you’re meant to be with. It can be what you’re meant to do with your life. Like, with Jamie, it’s her kismet to be the captain of her crew.”

“Is yours to be queen then?” Miles asked.

“O- oh, uh…” Dani stuttered. The blonde paused in thought for a moment. “I think, it’s too… teach children like you.”

“But, do you get to do that when you’re queen? Uncle Henry is always so busy he never gets the chance to really spend time with us,” Miles stated sadly.

“I- I don’t know, Eddie deals with most of the king stuff. And I’m sorry about that Miles, I’m sure you know your uncle is very busy running most of everything on his own. Maybe you can help him out with some stuff, surely he’ll have to teach you how to run things at some point,” Dani said.

The blonde smiled when she saw the look of excitement on the boy’s face at the idea.

“That’s a wonderful idea, thank you Dani. I’m sure Uncle Henry could use some help.”

“Dani?” Flora asked. 

“Yes, Flora?”

“If your kismet is something else, then why be queen?”

“I… I don’t really know Flora. I guess it’s just a lot more complicated than that.”

“But I- it’s silly, don’t you think? To spend your life not doing what you’re meant to do?” Flora inquired.

The depth of the young girl’s question was surprising. 

“Jamie is doing what she’s meant to, why can’t you? Don’t you agree Jamie?” 

The brunette who had been surprisingly silent for the past while, struggled to find the right words to say. 

Dani quickly found herself wishing for the simplicity that Flora saw the world in. That simplicity didn’t make her unaware or less knowledgeable of the world, she just saw things in a way that was clear. In a way that wouldn’t come in the complexity of false promises, unlivable expectations, and silent debts to others. Flora just saw what didn’t make you happy and what did, and the obvious answer was to do what made you happy. As simple as that. 

Before Dani had time to try and look at her life like that, before Jamie could find her voice again, Henry came into the library.

“We have some more guests,” he announced. Excited as usual, Flora hopped down and went to her uncle. Miles followed as well, book in hand. 

Dani saw Jamie sigh, no longer needing to answer Flora’s question. 

“That kid,” Jamie said in awe.

Dani chuckled. “Yeah.”

They both got up and went to see who the newcomers were. It didn’t take long, because Dani quickly recognized the humorous voice that echoed in the main hall. 

“Though you all ran off to get rid of me,” Jamie said as she saw her crew. 

“We could never,” Hannah said as she hugged Jamie. Then Dani. 

“Oh! My sword!” Jamie exclaimed as Hannah gave it to her.

“It is absolutely  _ fin- _ tastic to see you two are alright,” Owen said as he too gave them each their own hug. 

Jamie groaned, but the kids laughed. 

“I could do without you,” Jamie said.

“No you couldn’t. And who are these two who find my jokes funny?”

“I’m Flora! And this is my brother Miles!”

“Ah, well Flora, this is your castle?” Owen asked. Flora nodded. “It’s beautiful, I saw so many  _ Floras _ that went on for  _ miles _ .”

“Oh my  _ god _ ,” Dani said. While the kids burst into chuckles.

Jamie was talking to some of her crew but still heard the joke and rolled her eyes.

“Owen, dear, why must you talk? You’re much lovelier when you don’t,” Hannah said.

“Oh, there’s more people,” Isabel said.

Dani turned around to find Isabel making her way to them. 

A sharp gasp echoed, it brought the hall to silence. 

“Isabel?” 

Dani then saw Perdita sift through the crowd to Isabel. Perdita stopped not far from Isabel.

“I- yeah? I’m sorry, have we met before?” Isabel asked. 

Perdita’s hands were clasped over her mouth. Dani walked over to them.

“Isabel, this is Perdita. Your aunt that I mentioned. She’s been part of Jamie’s crew,” Dani said.

“Oh. Wow, uh… hi. You’re a pirate too?” Isabel questioned as she came closer to her aunt. 

“I- a, surgeon. Help any injuries the crew get,” Perdita answered. She slowly reached out towards Isabel. “Can- can I?”

Isabel must have seen the disbelief in her aunt’s eyes, she nodded and went to hug Perdita. While Isabel herself didn’t remember Perdita, she knew that the older woman needed proof that this was all real. Isabel was kind enough to give her that. 

Dani walked back to the crew to give them space. 

“Nice to see that,” Jamie said as she saw the aunt who was embracing her long lost niece. “Perdita deserves something good, and it’s about time.”

“Awe, look at you, caring for your crew,” Dani cooed.

“Shut up.” But Jamie still had a smile on her face.

Perdita and Isabel went to spend some much needed time together after too much that was lost, Jamie and her crew went with Henry to talk with the commander about the way security would be dealt with at the party tomorrow, and Dani was left with the kids. She happily spent the rest of the day watching them and answering their questions.

As night came, everyone settled into the many rooms in the castle. The soft bed was a godsend for Dani as she relaxed into it. But the blonde soon found that she couldn’t fall asleep. She wasn’t sure if it was for the anxiousness of tomorrow with Viola still on the loose and Flora’s party the likely target, or returning back to Aleda to marry Eddie when she wasn’t quite sure if she wanted to anymore. 

Thoughts, concerns, and worries piled on top of each other endlessly until Dani couldn’t take it anymore. With nothing else to do, Dani made her way into the dark hallway. She headed down the stairs, careful not to miss a step in the dark. 

Luckily, Dani remembered that the kitchen was to the left of the grand staircase and she headed in. But Dani froze when she saw that someone was already there. 

Then that someone turned around.

“Jeez!” Jamie exclaimed, nearly dropping the food in her hands when she saw Dani. “Give a girl some warning next time, will ya?”

“S- sorry,” Dani said. 

“Not a big deal, just don’t sneak up on me like that again.” Jamie sat on a table that Dani presumed was a space where the cooks used to prep food. Jamie patted the spot next to her. “Couldn’t sleep either?”

Dani shook her head and went to sit next to Jamie, who offered her some pastry. 

“Stealing from the palace kitchen now are we?” Dani asked as she ate.

“Oh, you can’t be telling me that you haven’t done this back in Aleda? I mean, rich people's food is like heaven.”

“Hmm, I have.” Dani paused then a smile formed on her face. “Oof, poor Owen, can’t live up to rich people’s cooking. He’ll be so disappointed to hear that from his captain.”

Jamie lightly shoved her. “Ey! Don’t you dare. I ain’t saying his cooking isn’t as good as the chefs ‘ere, it’s just that we’re limited with what kinds of ingredients will last long while we’re at sea. If Owen had all the stuff here, he’d beat all those chefs in a heartbeat.”

“Do you think Owen told Hannah yet?”

“No clue, sure hope so though.”

“I mean, she called him ‘dear’ and ‘lovely’ earlier,” Dani said as she remembered earlier.

“Just terms of endearment that Hannah uses with a lotta people.” 

A comfortable silence fell upon them, then Jamie chuckled.

“What?” Dani asked.

“I- just… Dani, dear, would sound kinda weird wouldn’t it?”

Dani’s heart jumped as she realized that Jamie was thinking about using a term of endearment for her.

Dani scrunched up her face. “Yeah, no don’t like that. What else would work?”

“Dani, darling? No… why’d you have to have a name that starts with D?”

Dani chuckled.

“Sweetheart? Honey? Baby?”

Jamie had a wide smile as she made Dani laugh, though the blonde of course was trying her best to not wake anybody up. 

“Dani, love?”

Dani paused, her heart skipped a beat at the word. The idea of Jamie calling her ‘love’... was that what this was? Could be? Love?

“Hmm, interesting,” Jamie said.

Jamie stared at her intently, and Dani gulped. In need for a break in tension, Dani grabbed Jamie’s hand and pulled her to stand up. 

“Come on, I wanna see something,” Dani said as she led Jamie out of the kitchen. Eventually, they went outside. The endless green fields reminded her of Aleda, but surprisingly Dani didn’t feel a sense of longing to be back there. She didn’t miss it. 

Dani went to lie down on the grass. Despite the brunette’s confusion, Jamie joined her. 

“What are we doing?” Jamie whispered like it was a secret. 

“Just… look.”

And Jamie did. “Woah.”

Above them were an endless splay of stars. Ones that twinkled brightly and others not as much. But they all filled the sky with their own unique beauty. The moon shone brightly as well, a full moon in fact. 

“It’s beautiful,” Dani said in awe.

“Not as beautiful as you,” Jamie said. 

Dani playfully shoved her. “And you said you know nothing of romance.”

“Hmm, apparently a pretty blonde inquired that I knew more than I thought.”

Dani sighed.

“Doesn’t it always surprise you, how beautiful the night sky is? I’d watch it spread across the sky every night, but it never ceases to amaze me,” Dani said.

“It’s a bit different here. Being still and looking at the stars. But yeah. The night is lovely.”

“Like me?” Dani asked.

“Looks who’s bold tonight, fishin’ for compliments are we?”

“Only from you.”

Jamie turned to her side to look at Dani, the blonde did the same. 

“Dani…” Jamie said, the words lost as their lips met in the middle. Who leaned in, Dani wouldn’t know. She didn’t really care. 

Whenever Dani kissed Jamie, it felt just like the first. Filled her with emotion, feeling that she never thought she could feel at such a capacity. She believed that it would eventually fade, but so far it hadn’t. Not that Dani would ever complain about the rush of surprise she felt every time she kissed Jamie. It was everything. 

They parted for air and stared at the blanket of night once more. A swoosh of white streaked across the sky.

“Make a wish,” Jamie said.

Dani did. She wished for one thing, and one thing only. With all her heart. 

“Let’s head back? We should get some rest before tomorrow,” Dani said as she saw the brunette begin to nod off.

“Yeah.”

The two headed back into the castle, did their best to navigate their way in the dark, and only paused once they both reached their respective rooms. 

They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. 

“Good night, then,” Jamie said as she reached for her doorknob. 

That was when Dani couldn’t help it. She grabbed Jamie’s hand away from that door and pulled Jamie into her room. Dani went to the bed and Jamie stood unsure at the edge of the bed. 

“You-”

“Jamie, come on, don’t argue. I’m tired.”

The brunette relented, she dragged her hand through her messy curls, then slipped into the bed next to Dani. 

Dani then wrapped her arm around Jamie’s waist and moved her head onto the crook of Jamie’s shoulder. Jamie tensed for a second, but then quickly relaxed into it. Jamie wrapped her own arm around Dani’s shoulders. 

It was all too comforting having Jamie next to her like this, but it felt so right at the same time. 

“Good night,” Dani mumbled, her voice now laced with drowsiness. 

“Night, love.”

It didn’t take long before they both easily fell into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did y'all think of Princess Flora and Prince Miles?


	7. The Fault of Rage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while since I've posted a new chapter cause school exists, y'all probably know how that goes. Fingers crossed that that midterm went well, hehe.  
> By the way, if you've liked reading this, I totally recommend reading The Sky Weaver by Kristen Ciccarelli because it's pirates and sort of princesses, with a w|w enemies to lovers trope. Clearly where a bit of my inspo from this story comes from.  
> Anyways, enjoy!

Dani woke up to the sound of a knock on the door. Her eyes slowly blinked awake. She found that the spot next to her was empty and cold, meaning that Jamie had gotten up much earlier than her. Dani would hate to admit that it disappointed her a bit, but she was. 

“Come in,” Dani said as she recalled the reason she had woken up. 

A maid opened the door, she held a dress in one hand. 

“Morning, Miss, sorry if I woke you up. This is for Princess Flora’s birthday later.”

“Oh, thank you. Just place it on the chair there,” Dani said.

The maid did such and slipped out the door. 

Dani stretched her arms and finally made a move to get ready for the day. 

When Dani finally headed downstairs the castle was bustling. Everyone looked busy, cooks, maids, and even the pirates who offered to help put up decorations. Dani smiled, the air carried the scent of fresh pastries and the aroma of flowers that were pretty much everywhere. Dani recalled that Flora recently learned that her name meant flower in Latin which apparently inspired her flower themed birthday. 

She wandered into the kitchen to grab some water, and the baker from the other day handed her a pastry for breakfast before rushing back to work. Dani then made her way to the ballroom where most of the pirates were setting things up. They worked easily and fluidly together the same way they would on the ship. Flower garlands were wrapped around the stone pillars, tables with bouquet centerpieces were placed on the sides leaving the centre for dancing, and a cute rose gold throne was on the other side of the room from the entrance next to a large cake. 

“Dani, good morning,” Hannah said when she saw the woman.

“Hi Hannah,” Dani greeted as her eyes still scanned the room.

“Looking for someone?”

Dani froze. “Uh…”

“Ah so sleeping beauty’s awake, I see,” Owen said as he came up to them. 

“Yeah.”

“She’s outside,” Hannah said referring to their interrupted conversation. 

“Thanks.” Dani turned to head to the main door.

“Dani,” Owen started. Dani looked back. “Thank you for the advice by the way.”

A look of confusion filled Dani’s face, but then she saw Owen and Hannah’s hands interlock. Then Dani remembered. 

“Oh! I’m assuming it worked out?” Dani excitedly waited for Owen or Hannah’s confirmation. 

Owen brought Hannah’s hand up and kissed the back of it. “It did.”

Dani smiled widely. “That’s wonderful. I’m happy for the both of you.”

“Thank you, Dani. Glad someone was able to give him reasonable advice,” Hannah said, a genuine smile also on her face. 

Then a cook approached them to ask Owen something. He excused himself from them. 

“Dani, just… be careful with Jamie, please. I- I’m not quite sure if she could take another heartbreak. She may act tough, but the girl’s got the biggest heart that’s only been beaten down over the years by people who didn’t care much for her,” Hannah said.

Dani wasn’t expecting that, but neither was she surprised. Hannah was looking out for Jamie. 

“I know. I don’t want to hurt her. Honestly, I feel like I’m in this as much as she is… The situation, it’s complicated isn’t it?”

“Only if you let it be.” Hannah then went to help the other pirates.

Dani sighed. Why did everyone act as if things were so simple? Dani didn’t know how to make it so simple. She tried not to let it get to her too much and headed outside. 

When she did, she found Flora and Miles staring at the entrance. 

“Dani!” 

“Hi, Flora, Miles,” Dani said as she walked over to them

CRASH!

Dani jumped as she heard the commotion behind her. She turned around to face the entrance to find Jamie on the ground wincing. 

“Ow! Shite that hurt,” Jamie grumbled. 

“Jamie! Are you okay?” Dani and the kids quickly went over to the brunette who waved them off.

“I’m fine, dealt with worse.” Jamie slowly stood up. 

Then Dani wondered how she completely missed the brunette when she went over to the kids. That’s when Dani looked up to see a wooden ladder that was placed against the front wall of the castle. A banner that she presumed said ‘Welcome’ askew as it hung from one side of the tall doorway. 

“Did you fall off a ladder?” Dani asked. 

“No,” Jamie lied. 

“But you did,” Miles said confused.

“Was I too loud? You looked surprised, Miles says I surprise people sometimes cause I tend to be loud when I get excited,” Flora said. 

A flush reached Jamie’s face. 

“S’alright, let’s get back to it, yeah?” Jamie said as she headed back to the ladder. 

The kids went back to the spot they stood earlier. 

“Sleep well, Princess?” Jamie asked her while the kids were out of earshot. 

“I did. You?”

“Me too.” Then a smirk crossed Jamie’s face. “Even if you do snore.”

“What! I do not.”

“Ya do. It’s cute though.” With that, Jamie headed back up the ladder leaving Dani blushing.

Flora and Miles then went on to instruct Jamie where to place the other end of the banner. Dani just watched. After that the four of them went back in, to busy themselves with other errands before the party. Dani didn’t mind at all, not with Jamie making jokes constantly as they went. 

Dani’s heart tugged as she was seeing Jamie at ease, she didn’t have her guards up but neither was she pushing herself out of her comfort zone. Jamie didn’t have the stress of being captain on her shoulders here, even if she teasingly instructed Owen to give her some of the food from the kitchen since she was his captain. 

“Did you hear the news?” Dani asked Jamie as she nodded towards Hannah and Owen. 

Jamie nodded as she smiled. “About goddamn time.”

*****

Jamie knew how to put on a corset. She really did. She owned a few pirate corsets in fact. So of course she thought that this shouldn’t be all that different. It was.

She had no idea how it could be, it was still a corset. But yet… there seemed to be too many buttons, the strings tangled, and Jamie didn’t know the first thing about dresses. 

The captain wasn’t sure about it when she saw the maid bring it in earlier, Jamie probably hadn’t worn a dress since she was a kid. She was much more comfortable in a pair of trousers, made it easier for her escapades. But this time, it didn’t look too bad. The skirt didn’t seem too puffy and she reassured herself that she knew how to put on a corset, she’d done it before after all. 

Now she regretted it. There were too many layers, the corset kept slipping, and the skirt was harder to move in than she preferred. The brunette sighed as she gave up. She tried to take it off, but quickly found that as much as she didn’t know how to put it on, she also had no clue how to take it off. 

She paced for a minute before she finally gave in. Jamie peaked out her door to see that the hallway was empty and quiet. Then she quickly made her way to Dani’s door. She knocked.

“You decent?” Jamie said.

“Come in!” Dani answered. 

Jamie quickly headed in before anyone saw her. She glared at the floor as she nearly tripped over the skirt in the process. She lifted it a bit to move into Dani’s room better. Her worn boots peaked out. While Jamie had been willing to attempt the dress, there was absolutely no way she was gonna give the heels a chance. 

“How do you bloody put on these things?” Jamie said. She tried to rearrange the skirt. “Like seriously? Was there some kind of class I missed? Clothes shouldn’t be this complicated.”

That’s when Jamie realized Dani hadn’t spoken. She looked over to the blonde whose eyes trailed over her. Jamie smirked. 

“Dani? Hello? You there?”

“Oh- I, sorry, what did you say?” Dani broke out of her daze. Dani’s eyes looked her up and down one last time before she made eye contact.

Jamie laughed. “Well, I was not expecting that reaction. Like what you see, princess?”

Dani flushed red. “I- just… you look…”

“Thank you. And you…” Jamie finally took in Dani’s outfit. It was a beautiful green dress, the upper part was green with a fancy pattern on it. There were jewels at the front that held a laced up pink ribbon that ended wrapped around her waist. Under, there was white lace that wrapped around Dani’s upper arm. Dani’s hair was half up and half down, letting the golden locks fall elegantly along her shoulders. Earrings that matched the pink jewels on the dress. “Look absolutely beautiful.” 

Dani shyly smiled at her. “Do you… need help with that?” Dani pointed to the mess Jamie had made of the back of the dress. She could also see that Dani was trying to not laugh at Jamie’s attempt.

Jamie sighed. “I need help getting a pair of trousers and shirt cause I can’t wear this. No way I can move in this thing. Also need some help untangling it.”

Dani nodded, but was still clearly staring at Jamie. Not that the brunette minded. But eventually they needed to head down for Flora’s party. 

“As much as I like the way you’re starin’ at me, princess, we gotta head to the party. You get 30 seconds more of me in this dress, okay?”

“Just 30?”

“A minute. That’s all, cause I think this thing is cutting off my blood flow. Or breathing. Probably both.”

Dani savoured that minute before she left the room to find something else that was more suitable for Jamie. 

When she returned a pile of clothes in hand, Dani placed them on the bed. Then she helped Jamie untangle the back. 

“Thanks,” Jamie said as Dani nodded and left the room to let her change. 

Jamie smiled when she saw what Dani managed to get her. It was a pair of grey trousers that were loose but gave off a polished look. A white collared sleeved shirt with some frills below the collar. And Jamie’s favourite, a sleeveless dark grey vest. A pair of long black leather boots sat next to Dani’s bed. 

Jamie smiled and headed out. She was surprised to see that Dani was next to the door waiting for her. 

“Wow,” Dani said. “I mean the dress looked great too, but this… is more you.”

“I agree.”

Then Dani put her hands on Jamie’s shoulders and turned her around. Jamie was just about to ask what she was doing, but then Jamie felt soft hands in her hair. Dani pulled up her wild curls away from her neck and tied it up. 

Jamie turned around when Dani finished. She leaned in to kiss Dani. Jamie didn’t think she’d ever get used to the way she felt when she kissed Dani. Jamie smiled against the blonde’s lips. The rush of energy thrummed through Jamie. 

“We should join the party,” Dani mumbled against her lips.

“Hmm, yeah.”

Jamie gave Dani a quick peck on the lips and took her hand as they went to join in on Flora’s birthday.

*****

There was an odd fluttering feeling in Jamie’s stomach when Dani looped their arms together. It only seemed to get stronger as Dani didn’t let go when they headed into the ballroom. Her crew could be spotted amongst the guests. A smile splayed on Jamie’s lips as she saw Jax push Carter towards one of the guests, a slightly taller guy who seemed to have been eying him. Jamie nearly laughed at the panicked look on Carter’s face, she nudged Dani and pointed them out. Then Jax quickly sidled up to one of the women quickly striking up a conversation.

“Is this a pirate thing?” Dani asked as they moved towards the table that held an array of snacks.

“I don’t think so. It’s just, we don’t judge,” Jamie said as she ate a biscuit. 

“I just… didn’t know that it was a possibility till I met you.”

Jamie smirked. “And what do you think about it so far?”

Dani pondered the question for a moment. “It’s hard to explain, but it feels… right. It must’ve been nice growing up in a place that doesn’t judge. I think for a lot of my life I’ve been confused with what was expected of me because of other people’s judgements versus what felt right to me.”

“It’s the system of the land. This list of things expected of you, but the thing is they never considered those who don’t fit it. It’s a terrible system, one that’s gotta change. I know Henry is working on it, hopefully he can convince others. Then maybe those of us who don’t fit won’t have to run away anymore,” Jamie said.

“Was that how you found most of your crew?”

“All of us were outcasted from this kind of world in some way.” Jamie gestured around the room that was mostly made up of royal or well respected families. “I… found Jax and Carter pretty young. Hence why a lot of the crew watch over them a lot. When I met Jax she was getting beat up outside a bar because she kissed a girl. Carter was thrown out of his village because no one allowed him to be a boy. A lot of my crew have experienced hate because we didn’t fit the standards in one way or another. Now we just join the land for some fun but disappear before we get hurt.”

“You know, you’re pretty amazing, Jamie.”

Dani’s ocean eyes stared at her, as if she could see all of her. 

“Nah, I’m just doing what I can.”

“You really sell yourself short,” Dani said. 

Jamie stared at the people who were dancing in the middle of the room. The orchestra music brought the room to life. Flora had on a beautiful pink floral dress and she happily danced with her Uncle Henry. 

“Do you really think she’ll come? Ruin all of this happiness?” Dani asked. 

“It’s all that Viola seems to do. Can’t see any other way to do things.”

“Can’t you convince her? Make her see? She wants to change the bad parts of the world, but can’t she tell that you’re doing that without inflicting any pain?”

Jamie sighed. “I tried. There’s too much rage and anger in her that she has to put it into something. I’ve wondered for years how she’s still yet to run out.”

Jamie smiled when she spotted Hannah and Owen dancing together. She was glad that at least Dani had been able to provide some help to give one of them enough courage to give a relationship a shot. Jamie’s attempts had been annoyed comments, teasing, or frustrated conversations that nearly made her shout at Owen on a few occasions. 

“May I have this dance?” A deep voice said. 

A man had approached Dani, his hand outstretched for the blonde. Dani politely declined. It took a moment for Jamie to realize that her hands were clenched. Even longer to realize why. 

What made the odd twinge in her chest worse was the fact that after that first guy it seemed like a bunch of them were now lining up to ask Dani for a dance. As if it was some competition to see who she’d say yes to. Jamie went to grab herself a drink as she watched it from the corner of her eye. Dani had yet to accept an offer. 

That’s when Jamie felt a tug on her trousers. She looked down to find a little boy and Flora. 

“Why are you wearing men’s clothes?” A black haired boy asked, his young face curious. 

“Cause I like ‘em,” Jamie answered. 

“Can boys wear women’s clothes then?” Flora added.

Jamie chuckled. “You should wear whatever you want to.”

“Can I try one of your dresses Flora?” The boy asked. 

“Yeah. I have _so_ many.”

It was easy to forget that kids were taught roles, but before then, everything was just easier to accept. 

“Are you really a pirate? Flora said you were a pirate.”

“I am, in fact, I’m the captain,” Jamie said, she pointed towards the sword that was strapped around her waist.

The boy’s eyes widened. “You’re the coolest!”

“Come on, Mike, let’s find Miles and play a game,” Flora said. 

“Bye! Nice meeting you!” The boy told Jamie who was still a little struck by his name. But Jamie managed a smile and waved back as the two ran off.

The brunette headed back to Dani who looked annoyed. 

“None of them meet your standards, Princess?” Jamie asked, assuming that her annoyance was at the latest man who seemed to think he had a chance.

“Definitely not,” Dani said.

“They’re not like your king?”

Dani looked over to her. “They’re not like you.”

Jamie froze. Those words seemed to put her heart into overdrive for what those words could mean. For the way that Dani seemed to so easily dismiss a king for her. That couldn’t be possible could it? Sure, there was something magnetic between her and Dani, but Jamie couldn’t compare to a king. To someone who could literally give Dani the world.

“Dance with me,” Dani said as she reached for Jamie’s hand.

“What? No…” She saw the look on Dani’s face and knew right away that she was in trouble. “Dani, I already did. I’m not gonna do it again in front of a bunch of strangers and my crew.”

“Please, just so these guys stop asking me. It’s getting really annoying.”

Jamie sighed. But she didn’t resist when Dani pulled her towards the dance floor. Truth be told, the smile that lit up Dani’s face was worth Jamie’s embarrassment. She put her hands on Dani’s waist, and Dani’s arms wrapped around her neck. Just like when it was just the two of them. But this time they weren’t actually alone. 

Her green eyes nervously spotted those who stared at them, who were-

“Hey, Jamie. Just look at me.”

So Jamie did. She looked at the soft blonde waves that cascaded against Dani’s beautiful face. The soft pink lips that curved into a sweet smiled. Her eyes that told Jamie that it was all okay. 

“Don’t look at them. I don’t want to care what others think anymore okay? For now it’s just you and me,” Dani said.

“It’s just us,” Jamie whispered. 

Dani’s smile grew. “Yeah, just us.”

They danced to the music. Dani taught her a few steps so they weren’t just in one place on the ballroom floor. Steps that Jamie continually messed up, but she didn’t really care. Not when Dani’s angelic laugh would fill her ears when Jamie would nearly trip on her own feet. 

Hannah and Owen gave them a smile as they passed them, both much more elegant on the dance floor. How? Jamie had no idea. Guess some people just had natural talent.

Then unexpectedly, the doors at the ballroom entrance burst open. In a way that even the orchestra stopped playing. Everyone in the room froze, as still as statues. Like the room itself held in a breath. 

At the entrance, her face was hidden by a pirate’s hat. Peter stood at her right, a solider to the left of her. Jamie gulped. It had been years since she’d seen that armour. 

“What a grand party we have here,” Viola said, a smirk on her face as she scanned the room. “Where’s the birthday girl?”

Jamie let go of Dani and pulled out her sword. “You’re not welcome here Viola.”

Viola’s eyes landed on her, then shifted to Dani. 

“Ah, that’s where you went. You’re a sneaky one, blondie.”

Jamie clasped Dani’s hand to get her to move behind her.

“Interesting,” Viola said. “You know, Jamie, you owe me a ship.”

“Like hell I do,” Jamie said. Then Jamie turned slightly to Dani and whispered, “get back, find the kids.”

Dani nodded as she moved into the crowd of people. Jamie’s crew came forward, along with Henry and his soldiers. A shield, protecting the guests.

“Viola, you don’t need to do this,” Henry said. 

Viola glared at him. “Your family is the reason I’m doing this.”

Jamie could tell Henry wanted to say more, but Viola made a gesture and her army and crew rushed in. She looked at Owen then Hannah who were at her sides and nodded. 

The clash of metal echoed when her sword hit Viola’s. Jamie pushed forward then swung. Viola blocked. 

“Your army will never ravage the lands again,” Jamie said.

“You sure about that?”

“Yes. I’m gonna make sure of it.”

Jamie blocked her attack. 

“Maybe you’ll change your mind.”

“As if,” Jamie scoffed.

“I won’t hurt the blondie,” Viola said, a prideful smirk on her face.

Jamie swung harder. 

“You do care. I pity you,” Viola said.

Light glinted off the swords.

“What are you to her anyways?”

Her arms ached from holding up her sword against Viola’s.

“She’ll just go back to her king, what a shame.”

Jamie’s blood boiled. Viola knew exactly what she was doing, and Jamie hated that. 

“Fuck you,” Jamie growled as she swung. Her sword grazed Viola’s arm. 

Viola kicked her stomach, and Jamie fell to the ground wincing. Before Viola could reach her, Jamie used her sword to cut the rope on the pillar next to her. A large basket of flowers crashed on Viola’s head, catching her off guard. 

Jamie got up, but when she did she something else caught her eye. Near the cake, Dani was defending the kids behind her against Peter Quint. Without a second of hesitation, Jamie ran over to them. Dani managed to hold her own, but Peter was the kind of person who had tricks up his sleeve. 

Suddenly, the room seemed too big. The space too crowded, because Dani was too far from her. She was getting closer, but Peter disarmed Dani. She was now defenseless, and Jamie was still a few feet away. 

Jamie was about to shout Dani’s name as Peter raised his sword. But when he brought it down it hit another sword. 

Rebecca. 

“You’re really gonna hurt someone defenseless? And those kids Peter?!” Rebecca said as she stood her ground. A fury lit her eyes. 

“Becs-”

“Don’t you dare. I’m done with your shit, I’m taking my goddamn life back because you don’t own me. I can’t believe I fell for it for a second.”

Rebecca attacked him. 

Dani managed to grab her sword back and Jamie reached them. 

“You okay?” Jamie asked. She looked at the kids behind Dani. Further back were some of the women and other kids who came, Perdita had a sword in hand to defend them. In fact a few other women did, but not enough. Worried looks in their eyes as the fighting continued on. 

She noticed Miles had a toy sword in his hand as he held Flora’s hand. Jamie’s heart tugged as she could see him wanting to protect his little sister. 

“We’re okay,” Dani said. “Jamie!” Dani pointed behind her. 

Jamie turned just in time to dodge a sword. It sliced right into the cake. 

“Oh, now you’ve done it.” Jamie scoffed. She swung her sword just as Viola brought her own back up again. “That’s pure evil. You don’t ruin the birthday girl’s cake. Especially Flora’s.”

Jamie dodged Viola’s attack before taking another swing. 

“Always got to be the hero, don’t you?” Viola asked. 

“I’m not a hero,” Jamie said. 

“Right, if you were then you would’ve saved  _ her _ .”

“ _ What? _ ” Jamie’s voice wavered.

Viola caught Jamie’s sword near the hilt and it was torn out of Jamie’s hand. 

“Do not think I noticed Crya on my back for years? Just like you’ve been doing? Of course I had to get rid of her, I just wasn’t expecting  _ you _ .” 

Viola kicked Jamie to the ground again, and Jamie was unarmed this time. But Jamie’s brain was still registering the information. A chill crawled through her veins. 

Viola’s sword now pointed towards Jamie’s neck. 

“Jamie!” Dani shouted. Jamie saw her, eyes filled with fear. 

“You intentionally killed her, sh- she was the only one…” Jamie said to Viola, her voice wobbled. 

“Now, it’s your turn,” Viola said. 

“STOP!” A loud voice echoed across the room. 

They turned to the source.  _ Isabel. _ She rushed from the crowd of women, Perdita tried to stop her but was too late. Isabel came up near Dani. 

“I- Isabel?” Viola said.

“Please, stop this. I would never want you to do this because of me,” Isabel said. 

Viola’s face was torn between shock and disbelief. Jamie took that opportunity to kick Viola’s feet and she fell. Jamie pinned her to the ground, grabbed Viola’s sword and placed it against her neck. 

She tried to keep her hands from shaking. 

“You going to kill me?” Viola asked. “Do it then.”

By god did she want to. The flash of Cyra’s smile before she took her last breath, Owen and Hannah’s broken faces as they saw the burning village, the tiny voice in her head that wondered if Mikey was still alive despite Viola’s raids. 

She felt the rage course through her body. The blade began to dig into Viola’s skin, a drop of red. But then…

“Jamie,” a familiar voice said. Soft and worried, it was enough to pull Jamie back from the vision of red. 

Then Jamie saw Viola’s smirk. 

If Jamie did this, she would be just like Viola. Pushed by a desire of revenge that would never be satisfied. 

She remembered Dani telling her she was a good person. So no matter how much Jamie wanted to kill Viola, for hurting those she loves, for taking Crya… She couldn’t. Because she had to be better. 

Jamie pulled back the sword and tossed it away. 

Viola’s smirk faded, then her face tensed. 

That’s when Jamie felt it. She took in a sharp breath as she felt a deep sting. It burned so badly that Jamie couldn’t tell where it came from. Her body felt like it was lit on fire with pain.

Jamie cried out as she felt something tear out of her. 

Suddenly, Jamie was shoved out of the way. She couldn’t tell by who, her vision was filled with the view of the ceiling. Her eyes prickled with tears. Voices, cries echoed around her but she couldn’t make out any words. She shakily took in breaths and hoped that it would go away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deeply apologize for leaving y'all at that cliffhanger...  
> But about time for Hannah and Owen don't you think? And yes, Jamie 100% fell off the ladder because she was trying to see Dani.  
> Let me know in the comments which was your favourite part!  
> I'll try to update soon


	8. I Was Getting Kinda Used to Being Someone You Loved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is the last chapter before the epilogue so I hope ya'll enjoy! Thanks for reading this fic that went way longer than I expected haha.   
> Heads up there's some comp het cause projecting onto characters is a thing hehe...  
> Also didn't get much time to edit so sorry for any typos and mistakes.  
> Chapter title is from the song Somebody You Loved by Lewis Capaldi

There was nothing more devastating than watching as the worst thing that could possibly happen to you happen, and not knowing what it was until that moment. That was how Dani Clayton felt as she saw Viola stab a knife deep into Jamie’s thigh. Flora’s arms tightened around Dani’s leg, and Dani had to do something. Anything.

Dread shocked through Dani as she saw Viola tug back the knife and Jamie cried out in pain. Then Viola moved to stab Jamie again. Dani was about to rush forward, but before she could, Isabel pushed Jamie away and the knife sunk into her side. 

The room stood still, as if frozen in a moment of time. Viola’s eyes then widened in shock. 

“No… No, no, no,” Viola said as she reached for her daughter. Before she could, Perdita rushed in and pulled Isabel away. Whimpered cries came from Isabel. 

Hannah came over and gently pulled Flora and Miles to herself. With that, Dani rushed over to Jamie. 

Blood slowly began to seep into the brunette’s trousers, pain etched into her face as she breathed in shaky breaths. Owen rushed over and tied a table cloth around Jamie’s leg to try and stop the bleeding.

The room around them seemed to have burst back to life, but Dani’s only focus was on Jamie in her arms. 

“You’re gonna be okay,” Dani whispered. 

“It fucking hurts,” Jamie said. 

Dani chuckled. “Most injuries do.”

“What the hell even happened?” Jamie asked, her voice hoarse.

Dani then looked back to where Viola had been. Now, she was being shackled by soldiers. Owen was now lifting up Isabel who was fading in and out of consciousness. Perdita came over to her. 

“Owen’s taking Isabel to the infirmary, he’ll come back for Jamie,” Perdita said. 

Dani nodded in response. Then Perdita quickly went to catch up with Owen. 

“I-Isabel?” Jamie questioned. “Wh-”

“I’ll explain later. We need to get yo-” Dani finally noticed that there were far more soldiers than before that rounded up Viola’s crew and soldiers and gestured out the guests. Some even looked familiar. 

“Dani!”

Dani’s body tensed. 

“S-something wrong, princess?” Jamie mumbled.

But Dani didn’t respond, she looked toward the entrance of the ballroom to find a familiar face headed towards her. A face she missed but also didn’t want to see. Not yet at least. 

“Eddie?” Dani said as he reached them.

“Are you okay? Did you get hurt?” Eddie asked as he knelt next to Dani. 

“I- I’m fine, Jamie here… She needs to get to the infirmary,” Dani said, her brain on autopilot. How was Eddie  _ here _ ? Her mind already swirled with unsteady emotions from what had happened mere minutes ago. Now this?

“Let me help,” Eddie said as reached over to lift Jamie. 

The brunette was surprisingly quiet, aside from the shaky breaths. Green eyes unfocused as Jamie tried to deal with the pain. Eddie went to ask a maid where the infirmary was. 

“Is everything alright, dear?”

Dani looked up to see Hannah. 

“I- I don’t know. Are the kids alright?”

“They’re with Henry.”

Dani nodded and moved to get up, Hannah helped her. 

The room settled into a calmness, and ease that only happened after disaster. Flower petals were strewn across the floor, chairs were knocked over, people helped the injured. No one spoke, the only sounds in the room were shuffled movements. 

Knowing that there was only one place Dani wanted to be, she went to find the infirmary. She entered a long room, one with single beds that lined the walls.

Dani found Eddie as he was about to head out. 

“Hey, she’s at the end there. The woman, uh, Perdita I think, said that she’ll check on her next. I’m going to talk to Henry, see if there’s anything I can do to help. Do you want to come with?”

“I… I’m going to stay here. Just… there’s a lot that happened. I think it’s best if I, um, stay in one place,” Dani responded.

“Oh, okay. I’ll find you after?”

Dani just nodded. He kissed the top of her head then quietly slipped through the doors behind her. 

It was a moment before Dani moved forward again. There were a few others in the infirmary. She recognized two faces. 

“Are you two alright?” Dani asked.

Jax turned to her, she was seated on the edge of the bed while Carter lay on it. 

“We’re good. This dummy just fell and probably sprained his ankle during the fight,” Jax said. 

Carter rolled his eyes. “You checking on Jamie?” He asked.

“Yeah. She’ll be alright.”

“I don’t doubt that. Not sure if there’s anything that would bring our captain down,” Carter said. 

A small smile graced Dani’s face. “I agree.” Then Dani moved on to find Jamie. 

There she was at the last bed, a bit further away from the others. Perdita with two other maids were at the bed across from Jamie’s. 

“Hey, princess. Where’d ya go?” Jamie asked as Dani came up to the bed. 

“I… sorry, I was just…”

“Dani, I was just teasin’.”

“Oh.”

She could feel Jamie’s eyes on her. But Dani couldn’t meet them. 

“What happened? Perdita said that she would fix me up after Isabel. Is she alright?” Jamie asked, more seriousness in her voice this time. Her voice occasionally wavered from the pain, but there was a pillow under her leg to keep it in a more comfortable position than when Jamie was in the ballroom.

“Viola, she- she stabbed you. And she would’ve done it again, but… Isabel shoved you out of the way. I- I’m not quite sure if she’s alright.”

Jamie’s eyes widened and then dimmed as she took in the information. 

“And, Viola?” 

“They’ve got her, so I’m guessing Henry is dealing with what will happen to her and those that follow her,” Dani said. 

Jamie nodded slowly. “There’s something else.”

“Not re-”

“Dani. Don’t say it’s nothing, I don’t like bein’ lied to.”

Dani sighed. “Eddie. He’s well… here. I guess, you know that already but…”

Jamie’s eyebrows creased. “How would I know that?”

“He’s the one who brought you up here.”

“That was Eddie?” 

“Yeah.” Was all Dani could say, it was a situation that was beyond weird. Seeing the man she was supposed to marry carrying the woman she was falling in love with. Dani couldn’t even find any way to explain how she was feeling. So she tried to ignore it, until she found herself detached from her thoughts. 

“It’s… been nice. Getting to know ya, princess,” Jamie said, her eyes stared at the ceiling.

Those words reeled Dani back in so suddenly, she could only feel the hurt at what their meaning carried. “ _ What? _ ” 

“I just want to be able to say goodbye. In case I don’t get the chance. I have an inkling feeling that Perdita will bolt down those doors to make sure I stay here and rest.”

Was Jamie assuming that she was just going to leave? As if the past few days meant nothing, because all Dani wanted was to be transported back to them. To stay there as long as she could. Even if the events that occurred those past few days were frightening and risky. 

“Jamie, what if- if I don’t want-”

Jamie shook her head. “You should go.” Jamie’s voice was firm.

Dani felt the heat of tears begin to fill her eyes. “You’re not even going to let me choose?”

“What choice even is there, Dani? We’ve known each other for  _ days _ . You’re gonna throw away something that’s been building up for years? You said you’ve known him since you were kids.”

But it hasn’t been building up, maybe for Eddie, but Dani now knew that it hadn’t for her. Her years with Eddie couldn’t even compete with the days she’s had with Jamie. Not even by the slightest bit. 

Dani was about to say something but Jamie beat her to it.

“I’m not going to let you throw away your life for me,” Jamie said. 

A tear fell. 

“Y- you’re not even going to hear what I have to say?” 

Jamie said nothing. 

_ How had she been so stupid? _ Dani thought. To think Jamie would still want her for longer. Someone who didn’t make commitments with love would change all that in just a few days for her. 

“Fine. If the time we spent meant nothing to you, you could’ve just said that,” Dani said, voice devoid of emotion. 

“Dani, I didn’t-”

“You know what Jamie! You’re not the only one who has trouble letting people in okay? That’s the thing about loving someone, you  _ both _ let your walls down. I thought we were- god I was so stupid. You have to take a risk for it, I get it isn’t easy, but… that's the thing about love.” Dani felt the tears rush down, she didn’t bother to stop them. It wouldn’t be any use. “S-seems like y-you aren’t ready for that then. So, goodbye I guess.”

Dani turned around and walked away.

“Wait! Dani-”

But Dani didn’t turn back. She didn’t even look back. The blonde just rushed out of the infirmary as fast as she could with warm tears that were streaking her cheeks. She couldn’t go back, Dani didn’t know if her heart could take it. 

Once she made it out the door, Dani leaned against a wall. She slowly sunk to the floor, curled up into herself as she cried. 

The thing that made it even worse was the ache in her heart as Dani realized why out of everything that happened today, Jamie’s words were the most painful. 

It wasn’t because Dani was falling in love with Jamie, it was because she already had.

*****

_ 1 month later… _

After the events of Flora’s birthday, time seemed to have somehow slowed. Days droned on far too long in the quiet infirmary as Jamie healed. Jamie knew why. It was because she missed Dani. 

Jamie regretted her words immediately once she realized how Dani had taken them. She told Dani to go, not because she didn’t want Dani to stay. It was for any reason but that. It was because in those days Dani had spent on her ship, the blonde had likely been in the most danger moment after moment than in her whole life. Isabel was proof, the girl was only with them for two days. Now, she was slowly recovering from a severe injury that was meant for Jamie. When Dani told her, the only thought in Jamie’s mind was that it could’ve been Dani. 

Jamie couldn’t even bear that the young woman had done such a thing for her, who’s to say if Dani stayed with her any longer that the blonde wouldn’t be next?

Jamie couldn’t risk it. Instead, she ended up hurting Dani in a whole other way. The tears that fell onto that angelic face was permanent in her mind, taunting her, because she was the cause of it and Jamie hated herself for that.

When Dani had left and Jamie realized what she had done, her own tears rushed to the surface. Her own sea of tears filled her vision until Jamie was pulled into the unconsciousness of sleep. 

Jamie was visited by various groupings of her crew, but mainly Hannah and Owen. They kept her up to date. Viola was sentenced to the cells for life, and those that followed her were sentenced for many, many years. When she found out about that, she asked to see Rebecca. To put it simply, there was a lot of crying and apologies. Jamie made a deal with Henry, she’d keep an eye on Rebecca. The woman had a long way to go to redeem herself, but Jamie had seen during the battle that she genuinely wanted to. While Peter could waste away in prison for all Jamie cared, in fact she was glad for that. 

Now, Jamie was here back on  _ The Moonflower _ . The cold breeze against her face and scent of ocean air that felt like home. Her injury had mostly healed, though Perdita chided her about doing anything that could re-open or strain the wound again. 

Perdita had stayed at Bly with Isabel, welcomed by Henry. Isabel who was on her way to a full recovery. It may be a slow one, but at least she’d be okay. Jamie had given much thanks to her. And urged her to contact Jamie if she ever needed anything, anytime. Honestly, Jamie would owe the girl for the rest of her life, and she gladly would do so. 

Jamie stared out at the endless blue sea. Everything had gone as right as she could’ve wished for. Viola was stopped, the kids were safe, the kingdoms were safe, and her crew was safe. Despite the surprises that were thrown her way, Jamie had to be grateful for the events that had transpired. 

Yet, something still felt missing. A ghostly presence by her side, instead of  _ her _ . The memory of a hand on her shoulder no longer firm. A joyous laughter that her ears wished to hear once more. The sweet scent of her honey blonde hair. 

Her heart ached. An ache that would only be filled by one person.  _ Dani _ .

Dani had gone by the time Jamie was back on her feet. The fact that the last thing Jamie had said to her caused her pain was the only thing that swirled in the captain’s head. Nothing else ran through her mind since they had set sail again. 

Jamie was sure everyone in her crew had noticed by this point, but she didn’t really care. She just wanted to be alone and sulk in her mistake. 

“Anybody home?”

Jamie looked to see Owen was now standing next to her. She ignored him and stared back at the water. 

Owen sighed. “Jamie, you can’t do this forever.”

“Do what?”

“You know what I’m talking about. You’re practically weighing down the ship with your sadness.”

“I’m not sad,” Jamie gritted out. 

“Don’t pretend that I don’t hear you crying your eyes out at night next door.” Owen paused. “Do you love her?”

Jamie froze. She wasn’t expecting that question. 

“What kind of question is that Owen? How the hell would I know. I’ve only known her for several days,” Jamie said. 

“Love can take time, but it also can be sudden,” he said.

“So you’re an expert at love now are ya?” 

“I wouldn’t say that because I’m an expert at love. I say that because I know you, Jamie. We grew up together, I can tell when you’re sad or happy. But this time, it was different. I didn’t really think much of it at first, not until Hannah brought it up. You’ve been with women before, but I don’t think I’ve seen you as happy and free as you were with Dani. There’s just something she brings out in you, Jamie. Like you can believe for once that you deserve good things in life, that you’re not going to destroy everything you touch. So I’m going to ask you again, do you love her?” Owen asked.

Jamie thought about it. She remembered the moments she had spent with Dani. Most of all, her mind pulled her back to that dream at Bronze Island. How she thought she was going to lose Dani, how much it tore her apart because she was going to lose the lo-

_ Fuck. _ Jamie thought as the realization hit her.  _ She was in love with Dani.  _

She didn’t realize it before cause everything just seemed to happen so fast that there wasn’t really a moment where Jamie could take a step back and think. To notice why Dani was so different from all the other girls. Sure she had thought it in the dream, but it was just… the idea was so scary, too  _ foreign _ to Jamie. To love someone like that. She had a deep longing for it, but Jamie had pushed it away long ago thinking it’d never be something she could have. But now…

“I- I messed up Owen,” was all Jamie could say.

“Are you sure? Because I’m pretty sure that woman feels the same way about you.”

“I’m sure. After what I said… I told her to go. I didn’t- With what happened to Isabel and all the messes we go into, I was so  _ scared _ . I thought I could live without her, but not in a world without her. I couldn’t lose her, and yet… I have.”

She looked up at the man who was basically like a brother to her. No, he was her brother. He smiled kindly at her. 

“Well, I think that’s just how it is when you love someone. But we only have now, Jamie. We may as well take as much time as we can with those we love.”

Jamie buried her head in her hands as she leaned against the railing of her ship. “How can you possibly have terrible jokes but such insightful advice?”

“Just part of the charm.” He chuckled.

“Fuck. What do I do Owen? She probably hates me, I didn’t even hear her out.”

“Maybe she does hate you. But she might love you more. And what you do is up to you. But I sure hope you chose to fight for what makes you happy, because you deserve it,” Owen said. 

“Do you really think she feels the same? I… I should’ve…”

“Whatever you did, you can’t change now. But you can still change the future.”

Jamie hugged Owen. “Thanks Owen.”

“Anytime.”

That’s when Jamie knew what she had to do. Whether or not Dani ever felt that way about her, still did, or if things were too late for them- Dani deserved to know. 

Jamie slipped out of Owen’s embrace and moved purposefully to the upper deck where Hannah steered the ship. 

“Hannah, change course to Aleda.”

Hannah smiled at her. “Aye, Captain.”

*****

To say that she was nervous was an understatement. The past month felt like a daze. She found out Eddie was a few villages away in search for her in Bly, which had been the reason he made it to the castle sooner than Dani had anticipated. Two days after the events of Flora’s birthday had transpired, they headed back to Aleda. 

Something in Dani had wanted to protest, to do anything but. She didn’t. Dani slipped back into herself, not really registering what was going on around her. She was there, but wasn’t. Ever since she last spoke to Jamie, Dani felt that light in her dim. The light that had only seemed to burn brighter the days since she met Jamie.

Jamie told her to go. Didn’t give her a chance to say what  _ she _ wanted to say. But maybe Jamie was right. It was all too quick, all so unsteady. No matter how much it made her feel. 

A knock jolted Dani out of her trance.

“Come in,” she said. 

Her mother came in. 

“Oh, Danielle, you look beautiful,” her mother said. 

Dani looked down at the long pink dress she wore. The skirt was made with layers of tulle and it flowed around her like water. Her hair was down and a gold circlet crown was placed on her head. 

She looked like a princess. 

But she didn’t feel like one. 

_ Because only one person made her feel like a princess. _ Dani pushed that thought away.

“Let’s go, better not keep your future husband waiting,” her mother said. 

Something inside Dani screamed that it wasn’t right. But Dani was stuck in her lull in between life and insensibility. She didn’t feel her mother’s hand pull her out the door, but she knew it was happening. 

It was just the same as she walked down the aisle. People who stood in the pews watched her, smiled at her. But none of it sunk in. Her legs pulled her forward, it felt more out of convention than want. 

Once she reached the end, Eddie now stood in front of her. He smiled, the same goofy and happy smile he’d always have when they were kids. 

Dani knew that this was probably what every girl dreamed of. What every girl wanted. It’s what she should want. Flowers that decorated the grand church, walls enriched with their tall stained glass windows, a gorgeous dress, a handsome man- a king. 

But Dani couldn’t even feel her smile reach her eyes. Because none of it felt right. Instead of this being the best day of her life, Dani felt like she was signing up for a life of unhappiness. 

She wanted to scream. She wanted to cry. She wanted to feel something. Anything. Not this emptiness. But at the same time, she hated herself for it. Dani knew exactly what would let her feel. In turn, it would mean taking away the spark of happiness in his eyes. The proud look on her mother’s face. The excitement of everyone else in the room who felt special to watch such a monumental moment. Dani didn’t know what to do. 

Once more, the blonde was wishing she had more time. Just like she had before she met Jamie. Time to figure it out. But she never would be granted that would she? Cause no matter how much time she got, Dani would still be stuck. 

She needed a sign. 

As if the world had heard her, that sign came in the sudden shatter of glass. Echoes of gasps and shouts of surprise filled the room. Dani looked. 

There she was. 

Jamie. 

Jamie in all her chaotic glory, had crashed straight through one of the stained glass windows on a rope, and landed in the middle of the aisle. 

Dani felt her heart beat again. As if she was brought back to life. 

Very quickly, chatter broke out. Guards quickly went to restrain Jamie. Eddie next to her looked shocked and confused. 

“Wait,” Dani said. She looked to Eddie. Years of their friendship, she knew he’d know what she was asking. 

He made a gesture to his guards. They stopped just a foot away from Jamie. 

Jamie whose hair was still as unruly as the day Dani met her. She stood in a white ruffled shirt, black trousers, and a blue coat decorated in gold accents. A smirk splayed on her face. 

Jamie was there and was so goddamn beautiful.

“I ain’t too late, am I?” Jamie said.

No one answered her.

Dani felt her breath hitch as she heard Jamie’s voice again. 

_ This was a mess. A disaster. How was Dani ever going to- _

“Dani. I- I’m so sorry, for what I said. And for not letting you say anything.” Jamie took a few steps forward, the guards didn’t move but their faces showed that they wanted to. “I- I was afraid. You had been in more danger with me than you probably have been in your entire life. If I know one thing, it’s that I can’t- can’t imagine a world without you in it. If that ever happened, it’d be a living hell. So, I thought pushing you away would ensure that you’d be safe. But I forgot the most important thing. I was so fucking stupid to not consider it. And it’s if you’re happy. That’s what makes life worth livin’. Those days I’ve spent with you, were the happiest of my life. Now it’s like I can’t live anymore because you’re no longer there. 

“I know you probably hate me now, but I just- you were right. You were letting me in just as much as I was letting you in. So, here’s the thing. I’m not good at being vulnerable. I am not used to any of it. Heck, it scares me so much how easy it is with you. But it is. 

“And we’ve all got one life, one chance to… bloom. And it’s so much better to see the leafling and the flower, than let it get crushed into the dirt. Life is so goddamn beautiful but fleeting. I guess that’s where it’s beauty lies, you know, in the mortality of the thing. So we gotta make every moment count. 

“So before I lose that chance forever, I want you to know that I’m actually pretty in love with you, it turns out. I don’t expect anything in return, but you just deserve to know,” Jamie took in a breath, “that I’m fucking in love with you, Dani.”

The church was stunned into silence. Some people’s faces were annoyed, other’s unreadable, some even had tears in their eyes. 

Dani could feel the warmth of her own tears. 

“Right, uh. Sorry about the intrusion and the window. I’ll just..” Jamie then turned and headed towards the exit. 

Tears now fell freely against Dani’s face and the blonde couldn’t be more grateful. After a month of feeling nothing, of being so detached from her emotions, Jamie’s speech had brought her back. 

The tenseness in her shoulder eased, a sigh escaped her lips, her hands no longer clamped together. She felt the pain of knowing what she was about to lose, but also the joy of knowing that things didn’t have to be so complicated. Because life was too valuable to waste making things too complicated. A spark lit the fire in her as excitement flooded through her at what she was about to do. 

“Eddie, I- I’m so sorry,” Dani said. 

He looked at her, heartache began to paint the lines of his face. His hand reached to brush out the hair that fell, too long against his face. “Does she make you happy?”

“Yes,” Dani said without hesitation. 

“Can we talk later?” Eddie asked. Dani nodded. “Okay. Got get your girl,” he said. A small smile graced his face. Acknowledgement that all he wanted was for Dani to be happy. Dani wanted him to be happy too. 

“Eddie I-”

“ _ Later. _ Dani, before she leaves.” Eddie lightly pushed her forward.

With that, Dani ran down the aisle. She looked back to find Eddie stopping her mother. He watched her go, not sadly, but encouragingly as he had back when they were just best friends. Two kids who had dreams and wishes. Maybe- she let herself hope- not everything would fall into shattered pieces.

Dani pushed through the doors.

*****

Jamie heard the immense mahogany doors open and close behind her as she stood in the foyer of the church. Jamie sighed, she didn’t need to deal with any guards or possibly ending up in the cells right now. She had done what she would classify as the craziest thing she’d ever done in her life. And Jamie Taylor had done a lot of things that were deemed crazy. 

But, crashing-literally- a wedding and professing her love to a woman who was to be married, definitely beat everything else. 

Jamie sighed. “I can see myself out, I’m not go-” 

“Jamie.”

The brunette turned around. Jamie’s breath escaped her as she saw  _ who _ was standing in front of her. 

_ Dani. _

Dani who looked like a mystical goddess.

Dani who looked at her like she was everything. 

Just, Dani.

“You love me?” Dani asked as she walked up to Jamie. 

“I thought I made that pretty clear,” Jamie said. 

“Good,” Dani simply said.

“Good? W-”

Then, all Jamie could taste were sweet lips that melted against her own and warm but steady hands against her cheeks. Jamie’s arms reached for Dani’s body, settled just above Dani’s waist. Elegant fabric was felt against Jamie’s hands as she pulled Dani closer. 

When their lips parted, a wide grin caused Jamie’s cheeks to ache. She didn’t care, this kind of happiness was worth the ache. The same thought was reflected in Dani’s smile, in the sparkle of her oceanic eyes. 

“Sorry, I just had to, I-”

Jamie chuckled. “You don’t gotta apologize for that, princess.  _ Ever _ .”

A light blush adorned Dani’s face, one that matched the soft pink of her dress. 

“I- I love you too, Jamie.”

“Yeah?” 

“I can’t imagine not being. Can I kiss you again?” Dani asked. 

“Like you have to ask,” Jamie said. “And if that wasn’t clear, you can kiss me whenever you like.”

They both leaned in this time, their lips sure and loving. 

“You make me so happy,” Dani mumbled against her lips. 

That’s when Jamie could taste salt against her tongue. Jamie pulled back slightly. Tears were falling against Dani’s beautiful, perfect face. Jamie brought her hands up to wipe them away.

“Is everything alright?” Jamie asked. 

“Never been better,” Dani answered. 

“What about…”

“I don’t care anymore. I’ve never wanted anything more than this Jamie. So I’m going to take it. Otherwise I’m going to spend the rest of my life regretting it.” Dani paused. “Remember what I told you, what I saw at the island?”

Jamie nodded. 

“I disappointed them because I loved you. But at the end of it, Jamie, I chose you. And I chose you now. I’ll choose you forever. Because you’re worth facing my fears for.”

Jamie could feel her own happy tears rushing down her face. “I saw you too. You- you were dyin’ and I- I have to believe that I won’t be the reason you get hurt. And I want to believe that, if it means that I get to be with you for the rest of my days. Cause I think it’s worth it too.”

“Do you still think this is all too fast?” Dani asked. 

“I think that if we take it one day at a time, that’s all that matters.” Jamie took in a deep breath as she prepared herself to ask what she had been wanting to ask all this time. “So, you wanna run away and join my crew, princess?” 

“I can’t think of anything better.”

Jamie took Dani’s hand in hers as they exited the church. The warm sun beat down on them. 

“Looks like my wish came true,” Dani said. 

It took a moment to remember that night, when they saw that shooting star. Jamie looked at the love of her life. 

“Mine too, princess, mine too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who else loved Jamie crashing that wedding?   
> Also Happy Valentine's Day to those of ya'll that are celebrating. Me being single as heck am chilling with my friends :). Stay safe!

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think will happen when Dani wakes up?  
> Did y'all like Dani's backstory cause Jamie's up next. Any ideas for pirate escapades are welcome, just drop them down in the comments.  
> Stay safe!


End file.
